Black Butler: Cold Heart
by xxxjetgirlxxx
Summary: My name is Alex Monggle, and I just wanted to spend time with my friends in England in the year of 2012... Now I'm with this Earl brat, a demon butler in black, four odd servants, all in one roof... Oh, and did I forgot to motion that I was dared to sneak inside the mansion? Well now you know! Retell of Monga's and OC pairings!
1. Chapter 1: Just An Idea

A/N: HI EVERYBODY! Lately I have been reading the Black Butler anime and have been thinking… What if I made a retell of that? So why not? And here it is! I have based it off of the manga books because I love the anime so bad that I brought all nine books that came out and now I'm like oh, dear lord, I shouldn't have to spend all of that money! But it's too late and besides I haven't brought a good book…

Also I want to let you guys know that this is an OC retell and I already have a pairing in mind and I'm sure you all have a good idea of who the lucky character is. Also there will be mistakes in spellings, since I know myself very well enough to know this so you have been warn.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler, only my OC's and their roles in the story.

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: Just An Idea.

I could see everything in a bur. It was going on for about a few minutes now. It felt like I was in a movie of some sort. Sadly, at the same time, I cannot remember what happen after the next second.

What is happening to me…?

"Al…"

Who is calling me at this hour?

"…Ex"

Not once trying to figure out who is in my mind right now, I continue to try to sleep more when I felt blankets get thrown off of me. I gasp for the warmth and move my arms around my body for the blankets but couldn't find them.

"Alex Monggle get out of your bed right now or so help me, I'll gut you with my kitchen knifes!"

I jump right out of my sleeping position with wide eyes and turn my head to look at my roommate and frown deeply at her.

"For god's sake, WHAT?"

I snap back at her, causing the year older woman to give me a death glare so I shut myself up.

"You're going to make us late for the plane!"

Plane…? OH SHIT! I quickly got out of bed and begin to get my clothes I had on for today and begin running to the bath room and lock the door and started changing. When I came out of the bath room, I am now wearing a yellow with small purple poka-dots all around it. My pants are short and are man's pants. Yeah, I like to wear men's clothes and no, I am not into girls. I'm just the tom boy type is all. My shoes are long and are black with white laces on them. My long hair is in a high pony tail.

"Hurry up! The others just show up at the front door!"

I begin to panic and get all of my things and hurry to the car where our friends are already waiting in a van. When we got into the van, I just finished putting all of my things into the trunk and we begin to drive off.

My name is Alex Monggle. I am 20 years old and I've just finished my first year of college. Today is the first day of summer and all of my friends and I are going to my roommate's house- which is very big so I'm told- for the whole summer. My skin is a little tan, due to hanging out from the beaches last year after finishing high school. My hair is a dark brown and in the night, it would almost look black. Key word: Almost. My eyes are a beautiful eye color green. I also have freckles on my cheeks and shoulders. Also my roommate is Sara Jones.

Speaking of Sara, she looks over to me with a smile.

"You made it on time for once."

I gave her a glare.

"For once? I've made it to other places before on time!"

She and some of my other friends grin at this.

"Name one."

I was about answer back to her sentence when I stop and begin to think. They all laugh at this but not at me in a rude way.

"Bloody hell! You are really bad with this."

Did I forget to tell you that Sara's mom's side of the family came from England? Will now you know… And speaking of that country, that's where we are heading too. Soon we made it to the airport and park the van in the parking-lot-where-people-may-not-come-back-for-a-while area and we hurry to the building as quick as we can. Soon we made it to our seating area and waited for about a half an hour before our plane came and we started boarding it and begin to sit down in our already picked spots. I, of course, am place with Sara and another friend of ours, David while the other two sat in the next row with an unknown man. Sara smile at me before taking out a small picture book.

"Remember when I said I'll show you that picture book of mine when I find it?"

I nod my head at her, already getting the idea that this is the book she is talking about. She opens the cover and begins to show me a picture of when she was first born so I smile at how cute Sara was. She was born in England but moved to the U.S when she was 2 years old.

"I can't wait to show you the sites! We'll even go to Big Ben and see some old buildings that have been there since the beginning!"

I smile at her kindly. I love it when she tells me about her home country. Yeah, she's only been there for 2 years but so what? I think it's wonderful that she came from there! She always wanted to bring friends with her back to her home country to show us what's there!

"Please remain seated at all cost, we are about to depart to England. Our flight will take about almost the whole day so please do enjoy your stay here."

One of the pilots spoke so Sara started to get excited as the plane, which I didn't noticed we were even on the departure road, and once the plane got the okay, they begin to drive the plane down the path way before it shot up into the air. I look over to Sara. She seemed to be very happy that we are going to England. I wonder what awaits us there.

-Black Butler: Cold Heart-

A/N: Intros are always boring…


	2. Chapter 2: A Mess Up Dare

Chapter 2: A Mess Up Dare.

I have been sleeping this whole time so far on the plane. When on planes or very long drives I find myself taking nap's on and off until I start getting out of my seat. Sara said she'll wake me up when we get there. I hope that's soon because this dream is really starting to bother me!

In My Dream

I kept on dreaming that I was in some old fashion clothing; a beautiful dress in yellow and white. I wonder why on earth I would even be wearing that dress. I kept on looking down at my dress in a mirror until I heard a knock and turn around with a smile.

"Come in."

I heard myself spoke and when someone opens the door, the body and face is burry so I couldn't see the person but I could hear the person.

"Lady Al-!"

The person, woman, stop speaking when she took a long look at my dress and smile wide.

"Oh my! It looks so lovely on you! I'm sure he'll love it!"

I felt myself smile wider at the woman's words.

"Thank you. I hope he'll love it too. It took a very long time for this dress to be made."

The woman walks over to me as I went back to looking at the mirror with her now joining me.

"It really is weird… I had no idea I would fall in love with-!"

Out Of Dream State

"Oi! Wake up, Alex!"

My eyes shot open as Sara shook me fast and stop when she noticed I am now awake. I yawn before looking over to her with sleepy eyes.

"What's up?"

I finally noticed the excited smile on her face.

"WERE HEEEEEEEEEEEERE!"

She sang, and she's not a very good one either. I flinch a little before laughing out loud and begin to get my things with the others after getting out of plane and me and all of my friends came walking out of the plane and begin to head on out the building to find Sara's grandmother and grandfather there, smiling at us all but mostly smiling at Sara, their granddaughter.

"Grandfather! Grandmother!"

Sara cried to the heavens and ran to them, getting into one big family hug. We all smile at the view. When they end their family hug, Sara look over to us and move her hand, telling us to walk over. When we did, we were greeted by her grandparents while we greeted and thanked them for letting us stay at their wonderful home. After that is done, we all went into this cool looking van and drove all the way over to their house… Which is really a mansion? Everyone but Sara and her family stare at the big house in shock. Sara never told us her family's rich!

"Why didn't you tell us your grandparents are rich?"

I look over to Sara, as well as my other friends. Sara gave us a smile.

"If I did tell you, it wouldn't be a surprised now would it?"

That little-!

"Let's get going!"

She shouted, already grapping her things so we catch up from behind with our own and when her grandparents open the two big doors we stare at everything as we entered. The main hall is huge! Sara laughs at our faces.

"Come on, I'll show you all to your rooms."

After taking another long look at the main hall, we went up stairs to the follow her as each and every one of us found our rooms, thanks to Sara and it just so happen I am the last person to get a room and when she open the door for me, I walk inside and became amaze by the beauty of the room. She rolls her eyes at my back before turning around to start walking.

"Come to the main hall when you're done. There's something I wanna do before we do anything else."

I nod my head at her before closing the door and place my things onto my bed. I then begin to unpack and put them into my huge dresser and once I finished, I ran out of the room to the main hall. It wasn't a problem finding it because it is just down the hall really and it just so happens that I am the last one to show. Sara and the others smile at me before they turn their heads to Sara who smile wider.

"After dinner we are going out to do some…"

She took out a flash light as the lights in the main hall turn off and she turns her flash light on and begins to giggle like a mad woman.

"Ghost hunting."

Our faces went pale. Did Sara just go insane now?

Later

I stare at this dark, huge, and old looking but also closed off mansion in pure horror. What the hell is this?!

"This is where we are going to do out ghost hunt!"

We gave her the what-the-f**k faces. She rolls her eyes at us.

"We have much to do!"

She sings, climbing over the fence as we slowly follow her, thinking that she has already gone insane with this idea.

"They one say that a powerful young child is heir to his families' name! They say that many things has happen to the child but somehow he always lived to tell the tail!"

We all started to get more fearful.

"Then what happen?"

Joshua, another friend of ours asks. Sara sighs at his question.

"Don't know… Something big happen before the boy disappeared. People think it's a hunted mansion so that's why we are here!"

I'm starting to get the idea that she planned this when she was just a child…

"Let's go!"

She shouts, tossing us each a flash light and starts running off to the front doors. We ran right after her and stare at the doors in fear. I hope there are no ghosts in there… Sara didn't hesitate as she grabs the handle bars of the door and pushes it open. We stare at the darkness before going in slowly and turn on our flash lights to look around. Nothing was there but dust and lots of it.

"Nothing's here so far so let's go get going."

I said, turning around to walk out when Sara came and grab my shoulder, stopping me.

"Are you scared?"

I glare at her, though she couldn't see it.

"No way! It's just stupid that were even doing this."

I answer, not seeing the smirk on her face.

"We'll leave once…"

She forcedly turns me around and made me walk a few steps ahead of them.

"You go looking at each and every room to see if there are any ghosts."

I went pale again.

"What about the others?"

"What about them?"

"Aren't they joining me?"

I use the flash light to point the light at everyone's chest so I could see their faces but not blind them so much. Most of them were backing away like the chickens they were! I glare at all of them.

"I see how it is."

Sara's smirk went wider.

"How bout I make it a 30 minute alone plan for just looking around then?"

I sigh in relief of that idea. I like that one much better. I rather not do this though but I don't have a choice because Sara just knows how to get people into doing things by pushing them and I just happen to be one of them.

"Can't I just go home?"

I whined but she shook her head no.

"Nope. Your time now starts!"

I heard the others chuckle as I gave them all my middle finger in the darkness before turning over to put my flash light to the old set of sets and begin walking up them slowly with care. Once I made it to the top floor, I look over to see them still standing there with smiles. Those assholes!

"Get going, time's getting waste ya know!"

I glare at Sara before walking off deeper into the darkness. I didn't nor could I see a damn thing. The flash light is the only thing helping me at this moment. I am indeed scared that I'll get lost or they'll leave me any second now. Some friends, I've made. True friends wouldn't have made me do this by myself. I soon found a door and open it to see the moon light shining through the window so I went looking around in there. I point the flash light to many different things until I noticed a painting onto the wall and walk over to it to see that it is faded from the years of this place not being clean. I frown at the faded picture before looking over to what looks like the bed in the room and stare at it.

"I wonder if my time is up…"

I thought, now turning around to find my friends when the old fashioned window burst open with powerful winds coming over and knock me onto the floor. I gasp in pain before getting up from the floor but then I felt another burst of strong wind come at me so I begin to curse when I hit my face onto the floor again.

"What's with this f**king wind?!"

I shouted out, now using the bed to help me up when I noticed that the wind started doing something odd and turn around to see the wind become dark looking so my eyes went wide in horror. I try backing away but I landed onto the bed with an eep sound. The dark looking winds then came over to me and somehow, with great force, started lifting me up into the air. I scream in surprised and try to move out of its hold but couldn't. I then noticed that the wind started moving my body out to the window. My heart raced as I made another scream.

Next thing I knew, I was falling to my death.

Having no idea of what will happen if I ever open my eyes…

Why did I let Sara force me into that stupid dare of hers?

A/N: Nice reviews please if you do review that is.


	3. Chapter 3: Greeting The Morning

A/N: WOW, I've got so many views! I sometimes go to Manage Stories in my account and found out that about 51 people have read this story and I just made it! Thank you dxlmao, mewterra13, Guest, and i-is-monstarr-RAWR for the great reviews! Also thank you dxlmao, Kags123, mewterra13, and Jessica1209 for putting my story to your fav's list and also for following the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler, only my OC's and their roles in the story.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Greet The Morning.

A short distance from London, just beyond the fog-cloaked forest, there stands a well-kept manor house.

Its resident is the head of the Phantomhive Family, a distinguished aristocrat.

His day… Begins with a cup of early morning tea.

Someone knock onto a door to a large bedroom. After a few seconds of the knocking, the person walks into the room with a graceful smile on his lips, taking in a wooden tray table on wheels with a tray on top that has a tea set.

"Young Master, it is time to wake up."

The person spoke to his young Master, looking over to the child. Inside the blanket covers is only a boy about 12 years of age and has shade of dark blue hair and white skin. The boy at first didn't move for a few seconds until the child starts moving with a yawn and sits up in his bed. The person with the tea set, smiles at him before pouring his young Master a cup of tea before speaking.

"For today's breakfast, I have prepared salmon and mint salad. We have toast, scones, and pain de champagne on the side. Which would you prefer?"

The young Master rubs his eyes and answers the man.

"Scone."

He then yawns again as the man smiles wider before putting the side dish call 'Scone' onto a bigger plate with the child's breakfast. After the child finishes eating, he brushes his teeth and hair before having the older man change him in fine looking clothes for the day. They were quiet for a moment before the boy spoke to the older man about his tea.

"This tea… It is aroma… Ceylon tea, hm?"

"Yes, sir. From Royal Doulton"

The older man answer, tying the Master's dark blue bow tied around his neck after getting the long sleeve shirt on. The young Master spoke again.

"And the schedule for today?"

"Professor Hugues, an authority in Kingcraft will arrive after breakfast, sir."

He then finishes the bow.

"And after lunch…"

Somewhere Else In The Mansion

What's better then a dream? You can't feel a thing in a dream… So why do I feel a headache coming on?! Oh dear lord, someone help make the pain go away!

"Oi, this can wait until after we see the show!"

I quickly listen to this unknown voice while I try not to make a sound. I seem to be in a closet room really… Did I trip and hit my head on something? Why else would I- wait! I'm in a closet… I'm must be dreaming.

"Let's get going then!"

It appears to be an older man and a younger boy talking to each other. Just then another voice has been added.

"Ooooooh, I can't wait to see the show- let's go!"

Now there's a woman. I heard three sets of footsteps running down a hall way of some kind so I took this chance to stand up fight, and slowly open the closet door and poke my head out and look around with a worry look. I then begin to walk out quickly before closing the door with a smile when I heard footsteps so I panic and begin looking around but only end up running back to the closet and close the door slowly as I hid back into the darkness.

Outside Of The Room

"Young Master, are you sure you wish me to fight this man?"

I raise an eyebrow at the voice. It appears there's another male adult here besides that other guy.

"Yes. Sitting and watching him dance around like a fool would only bore me."

I made a surprised face. That master guy… It sounds just like a kid! Just then I move a little, causing something to fall down but I catch the item with my hands but then something else came following the item behind it and I couldn't stop it, making me make a face of horror as it made a sound with the floor. The two beings just outside my door stop and turn around to closet. I started to shake in fear of what would happen if I have got caught so I pry to whoever is watching me, to not make them open this door. My eyes went wide when someone place their hand onto the door knob and begin turning it to open when someone came over to them with panting sounds. The person must have been running over really fast…

"Young Master!"

The person on the door knob stop turning and look over to the woman I've heard only a few minutes ago.

"The Professor has arrived and is waiting at the front entrance, that he is!"

"Very well."

The young Master, whom I thought was turning the door knob just a second ago, let go of the knob and begins following the maid with the older man, who look back at the closet door before smiling to himself. I sigh in relief when I am sure that they were gone so I once again open the door, look around, then sneak out and begin running the other way from where those people went off to and ran like crazy, now looking at every room. Each one is just crazy so I have no idea what room really is. Most of them look like office rooms with no open windows! I begin running to another room and to my surprised; this is the first room that is a bed room. And it's a big one at that too… I look over to the huge window and smile widely in hopes of getting out of this place when I ran past a mirror and stop in my tracks.

"Did I really just saw that…?"

I thought, now walking backwards to see that my clothes and hair style has change! My beloved tank top is no more there and is replaced with a white long sleeve, bottom top with a man's brown, black bottom vest over it. My short men's pant are also replaced with long rich like grey pants with a brown belt to hold it up. My shoes are also replaced and are just black old fashion style shoes. My long brown hair is now in a low pony tail. If I didn't turn in different ways in this outfit, people would think I look like a very cute boy instead of a girl… Curse you small boobs!

"This is very odd… How and why did this dream make my clothes change?"

I thought before hearing another set of footsteps and begin to panic. I then ran into a tall closet dresser and hid inside it until the footsteps went away and I sigh in relief again before stepping out and when to open the window and was about to jump out when I noticed that I am on the second floor and made a face.

"Shit!"

I curse before getting another idea and look over to the large bed and a dark smirk form onto my lips. In a matter of time, I made myself a rope out of the bed covers and begin to climb downwards with a victories grin on my face when fate made things harder on me as they sent a strong breeze of wind and it was so strong that I end up falling onto my back from just getting to the first floor so I groan in pain.

"Ow, my f**king back…"

I wish fate didn't do this to me-!

"Oi, who are you?"

My eyes shot open in horror as a shadow tower over me. I stare into bright blue green eyes and felt myself make a gulp.

"Oh no…"

I thought before getting up and running as a mad woman would while the person calls out to me to come back. I didn't listen and continue running until I felt someone grab the back of my vest and shirt collar and begin to shake in fear when I slowly turn my head to look at…

A black butler?

Oh, man, I'm in deep shit now!

A/N: And so… The book series begins!


	4. Chapter 4: The Escape Plan

Chapter 4: The Escape Plan.

Staring into my eyes are what looks like a shade of red. I felt my heart beat faster and faster. He was about to speak when a boy walks over to us.

"Just who is this, Sebastian?"

The boy asks, looking at me. This must be the young Master I've heard from earlier…

"A thief, my lord."

I look back over to the butler. Wow, his voice is so deep- WAIT! Did he just call me a thief?!

"What should I do with her?"

The Master's face turns into a surprised one. I guess he didn't realize that I'm a girl in boy clothes. His face went back to a blank one.

"Get her out of here but first check to see if she has anything that belongs to me."

Just before this butler could even lay a hand onto me, I spoke up in a panic.

"Hey now! I'm not a thief, really!"

The child stares at me with a raise eyebrow.

"I hardly believe that."

I then took a step back, causing the butler to let me go as I dig into my pants pocket, showing nothing that I have taken from him. The child stares at me once more before turning his back to me.

"Call the police. It appears that this woman was about to steal something-!"

I cut him off, panicking even more.

"Hey, I came out of that window for a reason, ya know!"

I said, getting the boy to sigh.

"Then tell me, why were you in my room?"

I… He got me there. If I tell him where I came from, he'll never believe me.

"You won't believe me if I told you…"

"Humor me."

I frown at his words and took a deep breath.

"I somehow appear in a closet!"

Everyone blinks at me like I'm a crazy person. They continue to stare until the boy spoke up again.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, young Master?"

"Call the insane asylum. It appears one has gotten out."

"Of course, my lord."

My face went pale. SHIT!

"I'm not insane!"

He didn't reply back and begin to walk so I ran over to him and was about to touch his shoulder when that black butler came and grab my wrist, giving me a warning stare to not touch him. I glare at the butler but I quickly noticed his eyes went to glowing pink for a moment and I blink a few times. Did I just see what I think I just saw…? I didn't question my mind right now and just look back over to the boy who kept on walking.

"You have to believe me! I am not insane! If I were, wouldn't I be doing crazy stuff?! I was dared to go into that mansion you know!"

He stops walking and turns around with a glare.

"And how on earth did you even get inside?"

I made a face. What should I come up with…? This is a dream so maybe a little lie won't do any harm?

"The door was unlocked…"

Everyone stare at me again until one of the servants realized something.

"Oh dear…"

We all look over to a woman maid with pink red color hair with big round glasses.

"… I forgot to lock the front door…"

We all made faces at this. Who knew one little lie could work? The child glares at the maid.

"I'm not letting you use the keys ever again!"

The maid frowns deeply at this as the young Master then turn his head to me.

"I'll leave you off with a warning. Next time you go do a stupid dare near my home again, I'll send the police after you."

He stated it as a fact and a warning. I went pale again.

"Now go home or else."

He begins to walk back inside until I call out to him.

"Wouldn't it be too much trouble if I got a ride home?"

The child continues walking.

"Please? I'll get lost!"

He quickly turns around to glare at me.

"Very well. What is the address?"

I went even paler. Shoot, I don't know the address to Sara's grandparent's mansion!

"I don't know…"

"… What is your name so that we can find the address?"

The Master asks in a calm voice but also hinting that he is very annoyed.

"Um, it's Alex Monggle…"

He raises an eyebrow at my title but says no more.

"Sebastian, see where the address is."

With a nod from his butler, and a blink of an eye from the rest of us but the Master, he disappears. I and the four servants, counting this old guy that has a cup of Japanese tea, had our mouths open when he was nowhere to be seen.

"Come."

I look over to the boy who begins walking away.

"We'll have tea until he finds your address."

I nod my head slowly before catching up with him and walk inside the building. Even though this is a dream, I'm sure he'll find the address… Wait- I don't even live in England! HOW WILL HE FIND MY ADDRESS FROM HERE TO ANOTHER COUNTRY?! When we enter the building, I follow him to what looks like his study office so I sat down while he did the same behind his desk. I look around in amazement, even though I have only been looking for a way out, I didn't look at the fine work in any of the rooms but that one bed room.

"So tell me, Miss Monggle."

I look back over to the boy.

"Who dare you to sneak into my home?"

What should I tell him…? Maybe it's best to lie again.

"Will long story- sort… I, um, was forced to do this dare but I don't remember who told me!"

He gave me I don't believe you look. I made fists.

"I'm just going to come out and say it… I sneak into your home because of a dare-"

Not a total lie.

"-And next thing I knew I was in one of your closets. When I woke up, I try getting away but as you can see… I didn't do very well."

I then bow my head down in a respectful way.

"I'm really sorry for doing that! Please forgive me and my stupid mind!"

He continues to stare at me in thought when someone came knocking onto the door. We both look over to it as the child tells them to come in and the person who opens the door is none other then that butler.

"So you have found out where Miss Monggle lives?"

The butler walks into the room and forms a small frown.

"I am sorry to say, young Master, but Miss Monggle has no family."

I stare at him with a face. I do live in another country after.

"I even checked the files of other counties and have no found any name by 'Monggle.'"

My eyes went wide in horror. The Master looks over to me in thought and stares at my face as I had a horror look that says I can't believe this and he sighs.

"It appears Miss Monggle has amnesia. Until she remembers her true name, she will be care for and watched over in this house hold."

I look back over to the boy.

"Welcome Miss Monggle, to the Phantomhive mansion."

A/N: Hope you all are starting to like the story so far!


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

A/N: HOLY COW! Thank you Guests, i-is-monstarr-RAWR, artisticadri1999, and mewterra13 for your wonderful reviews! Another thank you's to MisaTheOtaku84, Loved. , i-is-monstarr-RAWR, caskett98, artisticadri1999 for adding the story to your fav list, and following the story. Now from about 51 views, the views have now added up to 238 views! OMG!

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler, only my OC's and their roles in the story.

Enjoy!

Chapter 5: The Plan.

"You're tea, my lord."

The young Master nods his head at his butler before taking a small sip of his tea before going back to work when the older man spoke.

"Young Master?"

"What is it, Sebastian?"

Sebastian forms a graceful smile.

"I would like to discuss with you about our guest."

"What about Miss Monggle?"

The child takes another sip of his tea.

"Even though she has been with us only for a week so far, may I ask why you really let her stay?"

The Master looks up at his butler.

"Can you not tell that she is a very bad liar?"

That made the child smirks at his question.

"Of course I know she's a bad liar."

That made the butler raises his eyebrow.

"Then why let her stay here?"

The child took another sip before his smirk grew.

"Because Miss Monggle is very interesting. You found no address of where she lives, and she's a bad liar. Can you not see it?"

Before the butler could speak, the young Master speaks again.

"She's hiding something from us. Though I wouldn't care if she was but seeing as that you couldn't find anything about her, it all changes."

He takes another sip before going back to his work.

"For now, she'll live under this roof until I start to grow bored of her."

Sebastian stares at his master before smiling to himself and turning around to go back to his work when the boy spoke up to him again.

"Oh, and Sebastian?"

"Yes, my Master?"

He turns around to look at the child.

"Has she finally given up on fighting back with the clothes?"

Sebastian sighs with a frown appearing. The child noticed this as his answer and continues to go back to work. The butler then opens the door and exits the room into the hallway.

With Alex

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

"B-but Miss Monggle-!"

"There's no way I'm wearing… THAT!"

I scream, pointing to a corset that the only maid in the mansion, Mey-Rin, is holding. She looks at the clothing before looking back over to me.

"I'm sorry but you wearing men clothes isn't the-!"

"I DON'T CARE! JUST STOP TRYING TO GET ME TO WEAR IT!"

I shouted at her, causing the woman to tear. I then felt like a monster for yelling at her. She's just doing her job… I'm such a d**k. I walk over to her and place a hand onto her shoulder as she begins to sob. She looks up at me in worry.

"I'm sorry."

I said, getting her to stare at me with wide eyes.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you. I really don't like those things… They are so tight; I don't think I'll be able to breathe."

She stares at me before wiping her tears away.

"Thank you… But you really shouldn't be apologizing to me. I'm just a maid- nothing more, Miss."

I frown at her.

"But you're still human."

She goes back to staring with wide eyes. Before she could speak to me, someone came knocking onto the door. We both look over and I call out for the person to enter, and when the person did, we already knew who it is.

"Greetings, Miss Monggle."

"…Sebastian."

I greet back but I wasn't in a good mood to deal with him. For some reason, he just bugs me a lot.

"I came to see on the Master's behalf to see if you were ready for tonight's meal."

I blink a few times at him.

"You make it sound like it's something important."

He smiles at me kindly and from that, I knew that I was right.

"What's going on at dinner time?"

"We are having another guest come over for dinner."

I raise an eyebrow. That would tell me as too why Mey-Rin was bugging me a lot today…

"And who is this guy that I have to wear that corset and a dress?"

"His name is Sir Chlaus. He works with the young Master in his company."

I nod my head in understanding before looking back at the corset.

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Seeing as it's very lady-like to wear one, I would say yes."

I made fists and glare at that black butler.

"You can try but you'll never take me alive!"

I shouted at him and for a moment I thought I saw his eye brow twitch.

"Is that a challenge, Miss Monggle?"

I nod my head at this and noticed his lips curl up into one of his smirks and he begins walking to me, causing me to back away when I realize I have just f**k things up on my end now.

"Whoa, hey, hey! I take it back now! Mey-Rin help me-!"

I turn around to see her having a random nose bleed. My face went pale after seeing that.

HEY KIDS, let's play a one question math problem!

What is Black butler + Mey-Rin = ?

If you guess it right, here is the answer:

Black butler + Mey-Rin's random nose bleed =PERVY MOMENT!

I scream, running right on out of my guest room and went down the hallway. The two heads pop out of the room to see me run off.

"It appears Miss Monggle is a fighter type."

Mey-Rin nods her head in agreeing, cleaning off her random nose bleed as he looks over to her.

"As for you, shouldn't you have run off by now to help set the table?"

Mey-Rin's face went pale so she runs right on out as well. Sebastian sighs before smiling to himself.

"I wonder where she ran off too."

With Alex

I didn't see where I was going until I ran into somebody and look right up to say sorry when I realize it is one of the servants besides Mey-Rin. It's that cook guy. What was his name again…? Oh, yeah! Baldroy or something. I started calling him Bald… In my head, that is.

"Sorry, Bald!"

I said, taking a step away. Baldo looks at me before smiling.

"It's all right, Miss Monggle."

I found myself smiling back at him when Mey-Rin came running from behind us and trip, causing me to fall onto the man, who saw this the last second she ran into me and is able to stop me from causing both of us to fall down and help me stand up right.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, Miss Monggle! Baldroy!"

I look over to Mey-Rin and smile at her.

"It's okay, Mey-Rin. Bald here stop me from falling on top of him."

She smiles at me before realizing I said Bald instead of Baldo or Baldroy; his full name.

"Um, why did you not use Baldo's full name?"

The cook then too, finally realizes that I call him that nick-name twice and blushes in embarrassment. I smile at the two with an uneasy look.

"Um, is it okay? I kind of liked Bald better…"

Baldo blinks a few times before answering me.

"Sure, I guess…"

He looks away with that blush on his cheeks. We didn't noticed because the man in black came walking over to us.

"There you are Miss Monggle."

I went face pale again.

"Come along now, ma'am. I cannot play your game any longer. I must help clean and cook around the house for our guest."

"I don't want to wear it though! Don't you know that corsets can kill women from not being able to breathe?!"

Mey-Rin gasps in shock. I guess she didn't realize what do they to the insides since she wears one too. The butler didn't seem to care.

"I will not make it tight enough then."

I back away as he took a step forward.

"I still don't want to wear one though!"

I shouted, heart racing and he was now closer to me and was about to grab my wrist when Bald spoke up.

"Earlier I ask Miss Monggle if she wanted to help in the kitchen."

The three of us look over to him in surprised. Sebastian is the first to form a calm face.

"I see now. If that was the case then you should've said something ma'am."

He looks over to me when he said that and I could tell in his eyes that he wasn't happy with being played like that. My face stop looking surprised so I begin to smile at him, telling him that I won this round.

"I guess I forgot! I do have amnesia after all!"

I do believe you got OWNED Sebastian! He smiles at me before turning around.

"In that case, I will be getting back to work."

He then begins walking away from us. I look over to Baldo with a smile.

"Thanks' so much! I don't think I would have live if I was forced into that thing!"

Bald smiles at me before patting my head, causing me to stop smiling and form a small blush of my own.

"It's no problem! Let's get cooking or else the young Master will get pissed at us!"

I nod my head slowly as he begins to walk off. I stare at him in question before following him with Mey-Rin. When we enter the kitchen, I gasp at the beauty of it. I always loved how people design the kitchens the most for some unknown reason.

"Ya like it?"

I look over to a smiling Bald.

"Yeah! I love the designs of this room."

I then begin to walk around with a kind smile. Baldroy chuckles before getting ready to take the food out when someone came into the room with muddy boots. Bald stares in horror at the person.

"OI, FINNY!"

I look over to see the muddy boot walker. Isn't that the gardener of the mansion? His whole name is Finnian, but people call him Finny for short. Finny looks up at him in question.

"What?"

I then noticed that Bald have one of those anime veins popping up on the side of his head and raises an eye brow. What the hell?

"TAKE THOSE BOOTS OFF, YOU IDIOT!"

Finny blinks at his yelling before looking down at his boots and gasps when he noticed that they were very muddy.

"Oh no!"

He screams, trying to take them off but end up falling backwards onto his back due to the mud. I ran over to see if he is okay while Bald started cursing at the now messy entrance of the kitchen. I then help him take his boots off, seeing his white socks.

"Are you okay?"

I ask, helping him up and away from the mud. He smiles at me cheerfully.

"Thank you so much, Miss Monggle!"

I smile back at him cheerfully until we both heard Bald curse loudly before speaking.

"All of this mud! How the hell will I be able to cook and clean before Mister Chlaus appears?"

I sigh and turn over to him.

"I could clean the mud up and you cook."

I said, giving him a serious look. Finny then speaks to me with a worry face.

"But you're our guest here!"

I look over to him with a smile.

"Don't worry about it. I like to help people in need anyways."

He stares at me before frowning deeply.

"But I'm the one who did it…"

"And you will be the one cleaning it all up."

The three of us turn around to see Sebastian with Mey-Rin behind him, holding boxes of what I'm guessing are tea sets.

"Yes, sir…"

Finny said, frowning deeper now. I glare at the butler. That jerk! I turn over to Finny.

"I'll help you."

"No, you will not."

I went back to glaring at Sebastian.

"You are here to help Baldo with the cooking, were you not?"

I made fists. He continues without me speaking back to him.

"So please do start."

Bald frowns at Sebastian before getting the food out without having anyone stopping him this time. Finny then smiles at me cheerfully again.

"It's okay, Miss Monggle. I can handle it all by myself."

I look at him with a worry look.

"Don't worry about me."

And with that, he took it as his leave to get the cleaning supplies and begins to clean up the floor after the butler and maid move out of the way inside the room. I then was about to help Bald when I noticed someone standing next to me with a cup of Japanese tea so I look over to see the House Steward that's an old man and is very short.

"Ho, ho, ho."

I stare at the man as he speaks that random sentence before backing away from him. That must be Tanaka I've heard so much about… When I walk over to help Bald out, he was about to cook when Sebastian beat him too it.

"Today yours and Miss Monggle's job is to only chop up the food I've set aside for you to do."

We both look over to see the bile of food before glaring at him. I thought we were cooking- not cutting… Will cutting does count right…? Getting started seconds later, I was so forced on cutting the food; I didn't notice that Sebastian was too helping too, adding the spices and etc. I soon found myself watching him in amazement.

"How can he can prepare so well with food? I thought butlers didn't do the cooking… It's like he has done this so many times before."

I thought, now noticing that the butler saw me looking over and stares at me in question. I quickly realize that I am being rude and went back to helping Baldroy with a small blush on my cheeks when we all heard a ring from somewhere unknown inside the room as Finny finally finishes up the mud.

"My, my… The young Master knows how busy I am… I wonder what he could want."

The butler looks up with a small frown before stopping what he is doing, cleaning off his… white gloves?! And begins walking on out of the room with his butler coat. Huh, I didn't even notice that he took his coat off nor he still had on his white gloves. When he left the room, the four servants pop their heads out of the room to watch him go and they all look at each other with… Creepy grins?

"Seeing how Sebastian's all fired up… There's no doubt about it! WE GOT A VERY SPECIAL GUEST TODAY!"

"Not a doubt in the world at all!"

"We'll get to eat a feast!"

Bald glares when Finny said that. Did they… Not know that this guest was special to begin with?

"You fool! That's not the point. This is our chance!"

"Eh?"

"We're gonna get a step ahead of that Sebastian and surprise him! It's an opportunity for us professionals to show off our skills. Am I right?"

"Ah! I see!"

Finny realizes and begins to talk about what he'll do before the other two could.

"Okay! I'll make the garden beautiful like our guest has never seen!"

Then Mey-Rin spoke up.

"And I'll polish the tea set for our guest to such a shine that it will look like new!"

And then Baldroy spoke up last.

"Then the Great Baldo will cook a main course so awesome our guest's jaw'll hit the floor!"

The three then put their fists up in the air as I watch this with wide eyes.

"ALLLLLL RIIIIIIGHT, MISSION START! WE'RE GONNA DO OUT BEST!"

Why do I have a very bad feeling about this?


	6. Chapter 6: A Dinner In Danger

Chapter 6: A Dinner In Danger.

I grin at what the three servants have done to the mansion and its land. I couldn't help before continue to grin at what I've just saw after coming back inside the mansion to the kitchen and now back into the main hall until I noticed a shadow towering over me so I look up to see that annoying butler, Sebastian, staring down at me with those almost red eyes of his…

"May I ask why you are grinning, Miss Monggle?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at his question.

"Oh, it's nothing."

He raises an eyebrow.

"Very well, I will see to it myself."

I watch him turn the corner from the hall way to the kitchen to stop in his tracks when he smelt something burning and quickly open the door to find… I ran after him and peak my head inside to try to stop myself from laughing out loud when I saw the main course is now completely burnt due to Bald's crazy idea of fast food. Heh, get it? FAST FOOD?

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Bald was trying to clean up the black stuff around the table when he spoke.

"Umm… Nothing?"

He gives the cook a death glare.

"You call this nothing?"

"Wait till you see what the others have done."

I whisper but he heard me anyways so his eyes went wide and he turns around quickly to see what Mey-Rin and Finny are doing. His soon found Mey-Rin on the floor with boxes of fine tea sets and sadly, it just so happens to be the ones that she had before. His face turn into a horror one before turning around to run off into the garden yards to find Finny. When he found the boy, his eyebrow twitch a few times. I could tell he was about to break when his face turn into one of his calm, fake, cheerful ones but his eyebrow is still twitching.

"So… What did you do… TO CAUSE ALL OF THIS?"

I couldn't help but laugh out loud, making Sebastian give me a death glare. My eyes went wide in shock when I saw them glow pink for a moment. When he saw the pale face I've made, he smiles again before looking back over to the three servants to tell him what happen.

"I was going to spray the herbicide after I finishing weeding… But the lid was open so I got the lawn weeded too!"

"I was going to take the guest tea set out of the box to clean it… But I stumbled and fell on the cart, breaking everything!"

"Well, seeeeee? The raw meat you left lyin' around there, so… I thought I'd cook it… With a blow-torch…"

He whispers that last part and that help me out of my fearful state and grin again. The butler started thinking in thought before speaking.

"I see. The fault is mine for leaving everything to finish all at once."

He starts to think in thought more. Don't tell me he can fix all of this now!? I watch him as the other three kept on saying their sorry while panicking until he has had enough of the three talking so loudly.

"Would you please follow Mister Tanaka's example and quiet down-!"

He cuts himself off in realization and looks over to the said man and takes his Japanese tea away. The three still continue to panic.

"Silence… Everyone…."

They all stop at once when they heard the dark and angry tone in his voice.

"Listen closely to my instructions and carry them out immediately to the letter, understood?"

He starts, putting the cup of tea up in the air.

"We shall make do with this."

Later

"Hey Sebastian, is that really gonna be okay!?"

Baldo asks, looking at the over cook meat on the counter like table. The butler nods his head at him while I watch the two.

"Yes."

"Mister Sebastian!"

Sebastian looks over to see Mey-Rin run into the room with a new set of tea boxes.

"I found them!"

She shouted with joy until she trip onto the floor somehow and begins to come crashing down with the boxes when the butler act fast and save her and the boxes as well! My eyes went wide. I couldn't believe what I was seeing! How could he do that?

"Mey-Rin… I have told you countless times to not run in the residence."

"I-I-I-I'm sorry. My glasses are broken and I can't see very well."

He didn't seem to care about her as she got off of him and walk away inside the kitchen as the butler smiles at the boxes in hand.

"But the star of the show is safe."

I glare at his back before looking over to see if Mey-Rin is alright. She looked fine to me… Seeing as she is blushing like a heater machine. Just then Finny came running along to him.

"Mister Sebastian!"

We all turn our heads over to the young boy.

"I got the pebbles and the other things you wanted from the garden shop."

"Oh is that so? Thank you. Now then… I shall see to it that everything is taken care of."

He turns his head to all of us.

"Leave the rest to me, and you all take a break. Make sure you do not- I repeat, DO NOT- Touch a thing."

They all went pale but me as they ran right on out. I still stay where I was before finding a spot on a counter nearby and sat on top of it. I begin to watch him begin his work on the dishes when he noticed me and looks over.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else, Miss Monggle?"

I frown at his words.

"Nope."

He chuckles a little before continuing his work.

"Do you need any help?"

I ask him, seeing him not once stopping his work.

"No, ma'am."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You don't look so sure."

He then looks over to me, hinting that I am now starting to annoy him.

"Something is telling me you wish to help, Miss Monggle."

I nod my head at his hinting sarcastic and annoyed statement and smile cheerfully. He makes one of those calm fake smiles at me.

"I am sorry. But you are the guest here and this is now in my hands."

I made a face.

"Said the guy that let me help Bald with his cooking."

I then realize that he must think that I did all of this mess! He gives me one of his smiles again and I could already tell he is blaming me. I really didn't do anything… I didn't even know that it'll go this bad. I quickly got off of the counter and begin running out of the room.

Later On, Just Outside Of The Mansion

"My, my! Home is far from this!"

Spoke a tall old man in fine clothes, coming out of his carriage.

"And it's been a while since I've come here too."

The young Master looks up the sound of the man's voice from after reading a book and gets up as the taller man walks over to him.

"You made it, Chlaus."

"Buona sera, Ciel! Have you been well? Have you grown a little taller?"

Chlaus asks, following up Ciel, the young Master, up the front door stairs.

"I regret to say I have not."

"I do beg your pardon! I'm glad you doing fine."

"You seem to be doing well yourself."

Ciel spoke in a bored tone, opening the front doors for the man and when he did, Chlaus's eyes went wide at what he is seeing.

"Welcome, Mister Chlaus."

Sebastian greeted. Chlaus gasps in surprised at everyone.

"Oh-hoh… You've really cleaned up this manor house."

Sebastian stands up as well as the others and he was about to walk over when they heard footsteps at the top of the main stairs set and everyone look over to see me, staring back at them. Chlaus stares back at me in confusion until the young Master spoke.

"My apologies about Miss Monggle's dress wear."

The man blinks in surprised by the Master's words. Dude must think I was a boy too.

"This is another guest of ours, Miss Monggle."

The child looks at me with a glare, telling me to come down and greet the man. I frown a little before walking down the stairs and join the group and shook hands with the man in front of me.

"Glad to meet you sir."

"Like-wise. I did not know that Ciel had another guest around the manor."

Manor must mean mansion… Right? Everyone stares at me with shock eyes. What? Just because I dress like a boy doesn't mean I'm a rude child! After I shook hands with the man, I begin to walk away as that black butler walk over to him and bows down again.

"We have been expecting you… Mister Chlaus."

Chlaus smiles at him.

"Sebastian, long time no see! I see you've taken on a new staff here."

Finny then walks over to the older man to take his things. I listen carefully as I continue to walk off into the kitchen. I needed a sneak and I'm really hungry. Once I enter the kitchen, I couldn't hear them anymore and look in the fudge to get a small slice of today's dessert when someone push my arms away and close the door shut. I look up to glare at the person when I noticed it is that creepy butler.

"Miss Monggle, with the most respect, leaving our newly guest here is very rude and the young Master and our guest are waiting for you at the court-yard."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

I sigh before giving the wave for him to take me to the court-yard. I took one last look at the fridge before frowning and continue walking. When I enter the court-yard I became in shock! Somehow the whole yard turns into a Japanese stone garden! I turn around to ask Sebastian of who did this work when I found out that he isn't here anymore. What the hell?!

"Miss Monggle."

I blink a few times in confusion at how he just disappeared like that before looking at the Master kid.

"Please have a seat."

With a nod, I sat down on the right side in between our other guest and the Master himself. Chlaus smiles at me.

"So Miss Monggle-"

I look over to him.

"-What brings you here on this fine day?"

My face went pale. Shit, he'll never believe me if I-!

"She is here on business on behalf of another company I am working with at the moment. Miss Monggle will leave when we have come to an agreement on terms."

I look at the boy with wide eyes. He takes a moment to look back at me with those cold, blue eyes of his. Before I could say anything Sebastian came back with a large tray on wheels with set of dishes and drinks. He places a dish and drink to the young Master, then to Chlaus and last; me. None of us couldn't help but stare at our main course in question.

"Dinner is served. On the menu is our Chef Baldroy's… Gyuutatakidon."

We made faces. What the hell did he just say? And I had no idea he was making a dish like this with the burnt meat!

"This… Is Dinner?"

"Yes."

The butler answers to our guest with a smile.

"I was expecting a Kyoto style full course meal or something…"

Chlaus whispers but we heard it anyways.

"Mister Chlaus, did you know?"

"Eh?"

"Donburi has been used in Japan from ancient times as a feast to express gratitude to laborers. A dish given as a treat to a person who has rendered great service… That is Donburi!"

That butler is now annoying me with those fake smiles of his. Does no one ever notice his smiles? Sebastian continues.

"'Houhan,' a court dish for which the masses yearned, is said to be the organ of Donburi. Further-more… I thought Mister Chlaus's palate might have grown tired of Elaborate dishes… And I planned this meal so that you might eat the choicest meat simply."

We all look over to our guest. I could near those four servants' whispers from the doors at the manor but pay no mind to him. Chlaus continues to stare in shock before laughing out in joy.

"CIEL! THIS IS GREAT! YOU ALWAYS SURPRISE ME! A lot of fellows in this business lack a sense of humour. But I think we'll continue to get on just fine from here."

"I'm honored to hear that."

I look at the young Master. So his name is Ciel…? Not a bad name. I also could still hear those four servants whispering but now in cheers of their whispering. Chlaus continues to laugh in joy before looking over to our butler, who smiles back at him.

"I didn't know the Japanese Donburi had such history behind it. You really are quite the intellectual."

"Most kind of you, sir."

I continue to listen in on the chatting while I begin to eat. It wasn't the best dish because Bald burnt the meat but at least it didn't get burnt inside… Odd but whatever right? Right when I was about to take another bite, I finally noticed Mey-Rin walking over to the table with a bottle of wine in her shaking hands. I watch her open the bottle while Chlaus continues to talk to Sebastian, who's on the other side of the table from where she is at. She was doing okay at first when her hand slip on her hold and it somehow miss the wine glasses, now getting into the table cloth instead. She also now seemed to be in a state of shock when I ran over and took the bottle away and Sebastian somehow removed the table covers without anyone but the servants, I, and Ciel seeing this. Chlaus finally noticed something was missing and look down at the table in shock.

"WH- WHERE DID THE TABLE CLOTH GO!?"

Ciel then smiles before taking a bite of his dish with his butler bowing in respects behind him.

"I had it taken away because there was a slight stain on it. Don't trouble yourself."

"Excuse us for our grave discourtesy. Please relax and enjoy you meal."

Sebastian then turns his eyes to me.

"Miss Monggle."

I was a little surprised he would call me out right now after what just happen.

"Please hand back the bottle to Mey-Rin. You do not need to worry about her well-being."

I glare at him. During these past few days, he sure knows how to piss me off to my core! I hand Mey-Rin the bottle back before sitting down to enjoy my burnt Japanese meal. The maid gave me a thank you smile before pouring some wine into Chlaus's wine glass and this time, she pour it into his glass and not onto the table.

"You seem to be just perfect… Just like a Superman."

I whisper but everyone heard me. The butler in black smiles at me.

"I am no 'Superman'… I am merely…"

He smiles wider at me, while I look over to him with my eyes.

"One hell of a butler."

After he said that, I felt like there was some kind of a hint trowds his little comment. I didn't pay it any mind but that sentence wouldn't leave me alone. I'll think about it later because right now I can't wait to eat that wonderful looking dessert Sebastian made today!

A/N: See you all next time!


	7. Chapter 7: Get It Right

A/N: Thanks for the long wait, guys! Also since so many people have reviewed, follow, etc., I have made the choice to do my thank you's differently now! Thank you MisaTheOtaku84, Guests, et12356 for following, reviewing, and etc. WARNING: This chapter isn't 100% take off from the chapter in the books. Mostly due to the fact that I wanted something to happen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler, only my OC's and their roles in the story!

Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Get It Right.

With Ciel And Sebastian

It was just another normal day in the country of England. Ciel Phantomhive and his black butler, Sebastian Michaelis walk up to a tiny little shop in the market area. The butler opens the front door for the young Master as he smiles at the child. Ciel didn't thank him nor look at him while entering the shop with his butler now behind him. Inside the shop is a short old man at the counter, who noticed the two and greets them with a smile.

"Welcome, boy. On an errand for your father?"

Ciel didn't look very pleased with this greeting. Sebastian quickly notices the Master's glare and walks up to the old man with one of his fake smiles with a small piece of paper in his hands.

"Excuse me. I have come to retrieve my Master's walking stick."

He hands the old man the paper and the man reads it before smiling at Sebastian.

"Ahh, yes. The owner of this stick."

He begins, going in the back of the shop and came back quickly with a child's size, fine wood, walking stick and hands it to Sebastian.

"I was wondering who in the world would use a stick as short as this."

That seemed to cross the Earl Child as he made fists while glaring at the old man again.

"I never considered it might be a child-!"

The old man stops himself with a gasps by Sebastian who quickly act fast and took up the walking stick and aim it to the shop keeper's face but didn't go as far as to hit him. The man's face went pale in horror. Seeing this with a cold look in his eyes, Sebastian forms a smirk at the man's face.

"Why, I detect not a single bend. What a magnificent walking stick."

He then puts the walking stick away from the older man and puts down a small bag of gold coins on the counter.

"Please keep the change."

With that, the two leave the shop and begin to walk down the street to their ride home.

"Really…"

Ciel begins in a very annoyed tone.

"Finny's ridiculous strength is nothing but a pain. I had to get a new stick because of it."

"Indeed."

His butler agreed, continuing to speak.

"Though you failed to grow any taller, you had to go to all this trouble."

Ciel glares at the man, who continues to smile before continuing their walk when Ciel stop and noticed a boy and his mother looking through a window to a toy shop. Ciel continues to stare at the two, lost in thought before shaking his head for a unknown reason and begins to walk back to their carriage and head back to the manor; their home.

"We have arrived home, young Master."

Sebastian spoke as they walk out of the carriage and up the front door stairs. The butler then begins to open the front doors with a smile, not noticing what is waiting inside. Ciel made a look of horror when he saw what is inside.

"I will have tea prepared right away."

"Ah…. Wh… What is this?"

Ciel spoke in a whisper, now shaking at what has happen to his home from the inside. Sebastian looks behind him.

"Is something wro-!"

He turns his head to see everything in girly fashion and colors. The two continue to stare in horror, asking the same questions in thought when three of their servants came running to them in fear.

"MISTER SEBASTIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

The two boys, Baldroy and Finny tackle the butler with tears and blushes.

"What is going on?!"

The butler then pushes the two off and takes a long look at them.

"Rather… Why are you two dressed like that?!"

"ASK THE CRAZY GIRL!"

Baldo shouted, pointing his finger to a door nearby. Finny is dress with a set of white and pink bunny ears and paws for his hands and feet. Bald is dressed as a baby. Mey-Rin, lucky her, she isn't wearing anything yet because she ran away and went into hiding. Ciel and his butler both look over to the door in question.

"Crazy girl…?"

The two thought, now walking over slowly and open the door to peek inside to have both faces go pale again.

With Alex

"Heeeeeeeeey! Come down from there, kitty!"

"NEVER!"

"But you'll look soooooo cuuuuuuuuute!"

"I RATHER GO TO HELL!"

Sebastian's eye brow twitches for an unknown at my last sentence. I am right now, on top of a large book self, praying that this blonde girl in pink would stop trying to get me into a…. Cat/maid outfit that comes with cat ears, paws and tail with a pink ribbon tied around the tail. The girl pouts at this before pointing to Tanaka, who has been caught and is wearing a girly pink dress with a fake blonde wig. Also don't ask how I got up on top of the book self

"But look at Tanaka! This one definitely looks the best! It's really cuuuuuute! He looks so pretty! Try the outfit I got for you pleeeeeeeeease-!"

"COME ANY CLOSER AND I'LL HIT YOU WITH MY CROWBAR!"

I shouted, taking out a metal crowbar from out of nowhere and begin to aim it at the girly child. Again, don't ask how I got the crowbar either. Ciel and Sebastian's faces turn one into fearful of my actions.

"MISS MONGGLE!"

We both turn around to look at Ciel and Sebastian.

"What is the meaning of this-!"

"CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE EEEEEEEL! I MISSED YOU SOOOOOOO!"

The girly girl screamed, hugging Ciel as if she hasn't seen him in many years. My face grew pale. Don't tell me she knows him!

"E-Elizabeth!"

Shit!

"I'm always telling you to call me Lizzie! You're soooooo cuuuuuute as always!"

"Miss Elizabeth…"

We all look over to Sebastian. The girl, Lizzie, smiles at the butler, letting the poor child go as he finally can breathe now.

"Good day, Sebastian!"

"It has been quite some time since we last saw you, Miss."

Lizzie smiles wider but then remembers something and goes looking into her big-bag-of-everything and looks at the butler once she found it.

"I've brought a present for you too!"

"Eh…?"

Pop!'

Everything and everyone went silent as we stare at what Lizzie has done to our beloved butler… Okay I'm pretty sure I am the only one who doesn't love him but now that I think about it, I'm sure Ciel feels the same way as I do.

"There we go!"

On Sebastian's head is… What do they call them? I don't know but on his head is a pink with flowers old fashion woman's hats that wrap around the whole head and has an opening space for the face. I am the first one to burst out in giggles. Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finny were peeking through the door this whole time and Bald is the first to laugh out very loudly with me joining after him. Finny try to hold his laughter as Mey-Rin tries to get us to stop laughing. Tanaka continues to make ho, ho, ho sounds while Ciel goes into a corner, shaking with his knees bend down. Poor little guy must be scared for life now!

"AAAAHN, SOOOOOOOO CUUUUUTE! You're always wearing black, so I thought some colour would be good for you!"

Sebastian face is blank the whole time before giving everyone but Tanaka, Lizzie, and Ciel death glares and that shut us all up while we went face pale. Sebastian then smiles his fake smile again and bows down before Lizzie in respect.

"I am exceedingly… Grateful…"

I couldn't help but begin to giggle again, getting ignored by the butler this time.

"For your kindness toward someone such as myself."

"Don't mention it!"

I begin to laugh out loud while Bald and Finny try to hold in their laughter at the same time. Sebastian face then turns from a blank one to a dreadful look of shame as he walks away from the girl. Ciel then walks over to her while trying not to laugh at his butler's fate.

"By the way, Lizzie… Why are you here? Where is your mother?"

She hugs him with a wide smile.

"I wanted to see you so I came here without telling her!"

"What?! What were you thinking...?"

Baldo then thought of something and walk over to Sebastian who watched from the sidelines with the pink woman's hat thing still on his head.

"Oi, Sebastian, who's the girl?"

He looks over while the rest of us listen quickly.

"Miss Elizabeth is the young Master's… Betrothed."

The servants made looks of horror while I made a surprised face. I then begin to do the math in my head.

"If I recall it right… Betrothed means-!"

"His fiancée."

I join the servant's and made a look of horror. Sebastian smiles at me.

"Many British aristocrats are betrothed from birth. The young Master, Earl Phantomhive is no exception."

I look at Ciel and Lizzie with wide eyes. They were meant to be together from birth…? That's… That's… How could they be together still when they have nothing in-common!? Ciel looks like an emo boy who has to deal with life's cruel fates and Lizzie is like a girly princess who doesn't have to put up with life's cruel fates!

"If you remember your past Miss Monggle…"

I turn my head to look back at the butler in question.

"I'm sure you'll be betrothed as well."

My eyes went wide while forming a deep red blush. For some unknown reason Bald's eyes went wide too and begins to panic.

"No bloody way! She doesn't even seem like the type to have someone betrothed her!"

I stare at Baldroy and form a deep frown as he continues to speak. Finny and Mey-Rin look at me with worry looks on their faces. I climb down from the book self and tap my finger on Baldo's shoulders. He turns around in question when he ends up screaming in pain when I hit him on the head with my crowbar, he falls down as some blood falls out of his head. I begin to form tears before running out of the room, getting Mey-Rin to run after me in worry.

With Ciel And The Others

"Miss Monggle!"

Ciel calls out in horror as I ran up to my bed room with tears being left behind. Everyone is very surprised by my actions before helping up Baldroy who is in shock of me hitting him with the crowbar and feels his own blood go slowly down onto his face.

"The f**k she do that for?!"

Baldroy shouts, getting glares at everyone but Lizzie and Finny who were still looking trowds the door in worry.

"Master, should I see if Miss Monggle is alright?"

Before Ciel could answer his butler, Lizzie spoke first.

"I'll go talk to her!"

Everyone look over in surprised by her actions.

"Miss Monggle became upset when the cook said she'll never betroth to anyone. That's what made her hit him with the crowbar."

Bald face turns from angry to shock, and then to a deep frown.

"Bloody hell… I said something that made her that upset…"

He whisper, realizing his mistake. Lizzie then smiles widely again.

"And I know just the thing to cheer her up!"

She then grabs Ciel's top and drags him to the main hall of the manor with the others following the two in question.

"Since the salon is all lovely now… Let's have dance party tonight!"

Everyone made faces of shock. She then begins to day dream with sparkles in her eyes.

"My fiancé will escort me, and together, we'll dance the night away!"

She then points a finger to Baldroy.

"And you!"

She begins, seeing the cook point a finger to himself in question.

"Yes, you! You will speak to Miss Monggle and say you're sorry for your actions and take her to the dance in fine dress wear and show her the beautiful inside of her and she'll bloom like a pink rose!"

Baldo blushes at the thought while Finny stares at her in confusion. Sebastian only raises an eyebrow and Ciel's face went pale. Lizzie then runs off before anyone could say anything as she begins looking for my bed room.

"But…"

Finny begins.

"We only know her for a few weeks."

Baldroy finishes, now blush deeply.

With Alex

"Miss Monggle, please open the door!"

Mey-Rin calls over the two locked doors while I cry into my pillows without making a sound. Even though this is all just a dream to me… I'm starting to think it's all real. Bald doesn't know shit about my love life… No one knows about it-!

"Miss Monggle, its Lizzie. May we come in?"

I didn't make a sound and pray they would go away.

"Please Miss Monggle. I understand how you feel."

I move my head to look at the door.

"You were hurt in the past, weren't you?"

I felt my heart crack at her question. More tears begin to appear into my pillow.

"We want to help you. We have already talked to the cook-"

I dig my fingernails in my blankets when she says about that damn cook.

"And he wants to make it up to you."

"…"

"Please let us in."

I slowly got off of my bed and walk over slowly to the door and unlock it. Lizzie and Mey-Rin slowly open the door with worry looks on their faces when they saw my red tearful eyes and puffy red cheeks.

"He… wants to make it up to me?"

Lizzie smiles warmly at me while Mey-Rin stands by her side.

"Yes! We are having a dance in your honor to show how sorry he is!"

I blink a few times at this before glaring at the girl.

"And he came up with this idea how…?"

She pouts at my question while Mey-Rin blinks in confusion. We both know that it's not something Bald would do.

"Just give it a shot! It might help cheer you up!"

I frown again before sighing. She took that as a sigh in defeat and smile wide before taking my hand with those sparkles of hers coming back again.

"This will be perfect! You'll bloom tonight with love in your eyes!"

She then begins to run off as she drags Mey-Rin away while I poke my head out of my bed room in total confusion.

"Um… What?"

I ask before sighing again, forcing myself not to think about what she meant by that and walk out of the room to ask Ciel a question. When I went to his office, I made a face of pure horror at what I am seeing. In front of me, in Ciel's work office is Sebastian and Ciel, dancing together. The two didn't notice of my being here at first until they turn around in the dance to finally see me and Ciel's face went pale and I could've sworn I saw a part of his soul disappear from his body.

"M-Miss Monggle!"

"…"

I couldn't stop the pervy thoughts in my head as I form a blush on my cheeks. I quickly shook the thoughts out of my head and enter the room after closing the door. Ciel quickly got far away from Sebastian who made another one of his smiles at us.

"Miss Monggle."

I look over to the butler with my blush still on my cheeks. It takes a while for the blush to go away, ya know!

"I see you are okay after what happen. Would you like some tea?"

"No… T-thanks."

I spoke, now forgetting about my question and ask a different one.

"Um, Ciel…"

I started, getting the boy to look at me in pure horror.

"May I ask why you and… Sebastian… Are dancing…?"

Ciel didn't answer and crosses his arms, turning away from me. Sebastian answers me instead.

"I'm afraid my lord doesn't know how to dance."

It went quiet. I slowly look over to Ciel with an angry look on my face.

"Ciel…"

"…"

"Ciel…!"

"…"

"Answer me or I'll tell everyone that you're in love with your butler!"

Another part of Ciel's soul left his body as his face went pure pale white now. I didn't even turn around to see the said butler's face went a little pale as well at the thought. Ciel forces himself to turn over to look at me with his fearful face. I know the two don't love each other but hey, sometimes rumors are worth it.

"You wouldn't d-dare!"

"Oh, but I would."

"I'll kick you out!"

"Hey, I was able to get inside before so what makes you think I can't get in again?"

"Sebastian's in charge of locking all doors and windows now! He'll make sure everything is lock!"

"If that's the case, I'll go to town and tell everybody!"

"Do you really believe anyone will listen to you!?"

"Yeah, the gossip group will!"

I form a grin at his now angry face. In a matter of seconds he gave up and looks up at me with a death glare.

"I haven't dance before, okay!?"

He shouts so my grin turns into one of a kind smile.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?"

He growls in reply as I took my hand out to him.

"Since I am a girl, we girls are the professionals at dancing, if we were taught of how to dance that is…"

The two stare at me in wonder.

"I'll help you out. Now… Would you like to learn how to dance?"

Ciel frowns at this before taking his hand in mine and I begin to teach him how to dance. At first everything is okay until he kept on messing up at the turns and I started to grow angry at him. When it did it once again, I hit him on the head, causing Sebastian to have his eyes wide in surprised.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

I glare at him, making his own eyes go wide as well.

"You keep messing up on that turn!"

We try again and still, he messes up. I hit him on the head again and for once Sebastian doesn't do anything to stop me.

"Sebastian-!"

"Butler boy if you stop me now, he'll never learn how to dance and you know it!"

That causes the butler to stop in his tracks. Ciel's eyes went wide in shock of his actions. We then did another turn while he didn't follow without trying so I hit him on the head again.

"STOP HITTING ME!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU GET IT RIGHT!"

A/N: I like this chapter's ending very much!


	8. Chapter 8: Our Dance

Chapter 8: Our Dance.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler, only my OC's and their roles in the story!

Enjoy!

"Smile!"

"No!

"Do it!"

"Why should I?"

I form a pout while I place my fists onto my hips.

"Because Lizzie will get the idea that she wasted this dance for nothing."

Ciel glares at this before turning his head away. I was about to speak when Sebastian came and grab the brat's cheeks, forcing him to make some kind of a smile while the butler frowns at his Master.

"Miss Monggle is right, my lord. You must not first address your gloomy demeanor, sir."

He continues to do this as I watch the two with an odd look on my face.

"You do not wish to be rude to the lady. All right, now give us a joyful smile!"

Ciel then had enough of this crap and slap his butler hands away.

"Unhand me!"

He shouts, making me jump by surprise of his actions while Ciel frowns deeply and looks down at the ground with his hands together.

"I… I've long since forgotten… How to smile… Joyfully."

I stare at the Earl Child in shock. Seeing Ciel like this change my thoughts about him. Maybe he's so cold heart because he's alone… I don't know what happen to him before I came here but I must be putting stress onto him for acting so stupid these past few weeks. I gotta make it up to him! If Ciel can't smile then I'll help him bring it back out. My face grew serious at the thought and I spoke up before his butler could.

"I don't know why or how you can't smile, and it must be a burden to not know how too anymore."

The two look at me with wide eyes. I smile cheerfully at him.

"But I think you can smile if you just try your hardest. Forget what happen to make you stop smiling and try to have some fun once in a while."

It went quiet after I finish speaking. I watch Ciel every moves as he just stood there in shock for a few seconds before coming back to earth and makes fists. I grew worry about this before his fists broke apart and he sighs.

"I'll try."

I smile at him again and was about to help him dance once more when someone came knocking onto the door. The three of us look over to the door.

"Come in."

Ciel spoke in an adult like manner and Lizzie and Mey-Rin came entering the room with smiles. Mey-Rin bows in respect while Lizzie starts to speak.

"We need Miss Monggle to come with us to see what dress is prefect for her."

As my face went pale at the thought of the dresses, Ciel spoke back to her.

"Very well."

I look back over to see him not making eye contact with me while that evil little butler, Sebastian smirks at me. Damn him! Before I could do anything, I quickly found myself being drag by Lizzie while Mey-Rin follows behind us with a smile. When I was forced into my bed room, Lizzie wouldn't listen to a word I said as she makes me put on all of the dresses. Some are light colors, others were dark colors. Either way, I'm in hell now! When we found the right dress, Lizzie wouldn't shut up about how cute it looked.

PLEASE KILL ME NOW LORD!

Later

"Ooooooh, I can't wait to see Ciel walking down those stairs! It'll be so dreamy!"

Mey-Rin listens without speaking once to Lizzie in the main hall- which is now the ball room for tonight.

"Then after Ciel walks down, the lovely Miss Monggle will come down those stairs and that cook will be so surprised by her beauty, he'll faint!"

Mey-Rin's eye brow twitches at the thought of Baldo fainting like that.

"Anyways, you see, I think Ciel looks best in blue! When I went out shopping in London, today, I fell in love at first sight with the clothes I brought for him."

She then thought of an idea and turn to the maid.

"Oh, I know! Why don't you attend the party too? I'll make you cute! Let's take off your glasses first."

She said, about to take Mey-Rin's glasses off when the maid back away in fear.

"I'm terribly farsighted Miss. I can see nary a thing without my glasses!"

Lizzie didn't get the point though.

"If you can see far away, that'll do just fine!"

She tries to go for the glasses again when Ciel came down the main hall stairs and stop her.

"That's enough."

Everyone look over while Bald came out from another hall way in a black tux with a white dress tie and black dancing shoes. Of course his hair doesn't look any different, seeing as he isn't into dances and such. And besides, his head is wrapped up in bandages, due to the whack from my metal crowbar so he couldn't do much even if he wanted to.

"Ciel!"

Lizzie cried in joy, running over to the boy and swings him around in joy, also making the Earl very dizzy.

"YOU'RE SOOOOO CUUUUTE! I KNEW I WAS RIGHT!"

She then points her finger to Bald and the other servants.

"Look, look! Everyone's turned cute! I'm having them attend the party too!"

Ciel and Sebastian look over to see Finny dress in that cat maid outfit Lizzie try to force me into, Tanaka in a Japanese princess outfit, and Baldroy seems to be the only one wearing something that isn't just as bad as the rest. Ciel sighs at this before looking back over to Lizzie when Lizzie notice someone is missing and shouts out from the top of the stairs.

"Heeeeeeeeey! Miss Monggle! It's time for you to come on out now!"

I didn't want to come out though! I hid myself in the darkness nearby the main stair sets.

"Miss Monggle!"

Lizzie calls out again and begins running up the stairs when Ciel grabs her arm. She looks over to him with a frown.

"Miss Monggle is not very fond of dresses. She might not come out."

Lizzie frowns deeper.

"But that's so rude!"

"And that is why I am sending Sebastian."

My eyes went wide when I heard him talk loud enough for me to hear him and before I could turn around and run, I only was able to turn because right in front of me is a pair of blood red shade of eyes staring back into my green ones in the dark. My face went pale when I realize it is the butler.

"Please don't!"

"I am sorry Miss Monggle. My lord has requested me to help you."

"By forcing me?!"

"Yes."

I then try running past him when he somehow appears in front of me again and grabs my shoulders, turns me around and forces me to walk right on out in the open. Everyone stands where they are, watching at the top of the stairs until they spotted me being push out of the shadows from the hall way and I quickly heard some gasps so I blush deeply when I heard them. I turn my head around to see everyone with faces of surprised, shock, and smiles. I then look last at Bald to see him blushing like a mad man and he quickly looks away. I quickly look down at my dress with a nervous look on my face.

My dress is all light blue, with layers of light blue on the bottom parts. My top part has no straps and fits my body just right. My hair is up in a bun and has some small bangs hanging around in my face. I have make up on as well with white high heels.

I wanted to turn and run when Sebastian came from behind me and whispers:

"It's rude to stand there."

I blush more before quickly walking down the stairs and stop myself from falling down the set and made my way to stand next to one of the large pillars in the room and music begin to play so I smile at the melody. Lizzie already made the move and took Ciel hand and begins to dance while Ciel made a surprised look at her before his face went back to a normal one.

"Baldroy?"

"…"

Finny looks over to see Bald staring at me with his own blush on his face. Finny didn't understand why he was looking at me so much. He smiles to himself and walks over and takes out his hand, causing the cook to come out of his staring state and glare at Finny in shock.

"OI, FINNY-!"

"Would you like to have a dance with me?"

I look over to Finny and smile at him as I place my hand in his.

"I would love too."

Finny then took me to the dance floor while Baldroy stares in shock still while Mey-Rin giggles at the cook's shocked face.

"So… What's with the cat outfit?"

Finny blushes at that question.

"Lizzie thought I would look good in it…"

I giggle at that answer. At least she didn't make me wear it this time.

"So…"

Finny begin, looking at Bald with an unsure look on his face.

"Do you have any idea why he looking at us?"

I look over and frown at the shocked cook across the room.

"I have no idea."

No, really, I don't. I then look over to see Ciel dancing with Lizzie with a smile on his face. I couldn't believe it though! Is he really smiling?

"Baldo…?"

Mey-Rin starts, looking at the now very sad cook.

"What…?"

"Why don't you ask her to dance?"

"Why should I?"

"Because you'll be happy."

Bald looks up at the maid in thought before standing up right and begins walk over to me and Finny when Lizzie notice something on Ciel's thumb finger.

"WHAT'S THIS?"

We all stop what we are doing and look over to see what happen with the two. Ciel made a surprised look at the girl, who is now giving him a death glare.

"Ciel! Where is the ring I got you!? The cute one that matched your clothes?"

Ciel blinks in confusion.

"What ring?"

"THIS RING!"

She shouted, grabbing his hand and pointing her index finger to the old looking blue diamond ring on his finger. Ciel stare at where she is pointing before turning his hand with the ring away from her.

"This ring is just fine."

Lizzie continues to glare in silence before snapping.

"I THINK NOT! I'VE MADE YOU ALL CUTE! BUT THAT RING ISN'T CUTE AT ALL! SO YOU DON'T WANT TO WEAR THE ONE I BROUGHT, CIEL! YOU'RE SOOOOOO MEAAAAAAAN!"

She shouts, making everyone flinch at the loud echoes. Ciel sighs at her.

"That's not it. This ring is-!"

"There!"

She spoke, catching the child off guard when she took the ring away the boy and begins to run away with it as Ciel glares at her in his place.

"GOT IIIIT! See, this ring is much too big for you! The one I choose is just the right size-!"

"GIVE IT BACK!"

We all stare at the Earl Child in surprised; all but Sebastian who knew this would happen somehow.

"GIVE IT BACK RIGHT THIS INSTAND ELIZABETH!"

He shouts, taking his hand out for the ring. Lizzie stares at her soon-to-be-husband to be in fear, shaking like a leaf now.

"Wh- why are you so angry? I… Was just…"

Ciel's glare went darker as it started to bother the young girl. She starts to build tears in her eyes and makes fists.

"What is it…!? I was only trying to make you look cute! So how come you're so angry!? YOU'RE MEAN!"

She then begins to put her hand up into the air with the ring and I quickly knew what she is about to do so I begin running to her as fast as I could with these annoying high heels.

"I HATE… THIS RING!"

Everyone's eyes went wide as we saw the blue diamond ring be thrown downwards onto the floor as it breaks from the impact of the hard floor and everyone didn't speak one word as I stop in my place. Ciel couldn't believe what he just saw but he is the first to break out of the huge state of shock and runs at her with his hand held high into the air and swings his hand at her face when Sebastian came fast and grabs his wrist. Ciel's eyes went wide at this while Lizzie closes her eyes for the impact.

"Young Master."

Ciel didn't turn his head to his butler as he continues to stare at Lizzie's scared face.

"Young Master."

This time, the boy turns his head over to Sebastian in shock.

"You have forgotten this walking stick of yours we just had made."

I watch the boy's every move with worry. He seemed to try to calm himself down from his actions and holds his newly walking stick in his hands before looking down at where the now broken ring is at and frowns deeply. Lizzie backs away in horror, now crying as the butler walks over to her and bow downs.

"Excuse us, Miss Elizabeth. That ring is very important to my Master. It is the one ring in the world that is handed down to each head of the Phantomhive family. Please forgive my Master's discourtesy."

My, and Lizzie's eyes went wide in shock. So that's why… He tried to hit her a minute ago.

"Eh!? It was… Such a precious ring… And I…"

She begins to sob now as Ciel pick up the pieces of his family ring and walks over to an open window with a blank look on his face. Lizzie runs over to him in worry.

"Oh, Ciel… I'm-!"

She stops talking when Ciel toss the ring and its pieces right outside the window! We all had our mouths open in shock with wide eyes, even Sebastian is in shock too! Lizzie runs right over to the open window.

"CIEL?! HOW COULD YOU!?"

"I don't care… It's… Just an old ring. Whether I wear that ring or not…"

He places both of his hands onto his walking stick and look at everyone in the eye.

"… I, 'Ciel Phantomhive'… Am the head of the Phantomhive family."

Staring at Ciel, this would be one of the best moments he has ever done. I watch him frown at Lizzie, who is now crying; face full of tears.

"What's with your face?"

Wow, nice going there you Earl Brat! Look who's being rude now!

"B-because…"

"That face is a fright. Can you even call yourself a lady?"

He asks, now wiping away Lizzie's tears.

"I don't want to ask you to dance when you're looking like that. The rule of a ball is to forget about the bad things and dance the night away. Is that not so, my lady?"

I smile wide at Ciel's words. It looks like he has listen to me after all. Ciel takes his hand out for the young lady and with a smile, Lizzie place her hand in his.

"Yes!"

As the two begin to dance again, Sebastian smiles as the music came back on. I continue to watch the two as Finny walks back over to his spot next to Mey-Rin. Just then a hand appears in front of me. I blink a few times at the hand before turning my head to see a blushing Baldroy, who is looking the other way.

"May… May I have this dance?"

I stare at the man before noticing a bandage wrapping around his head and frown deeply. Maybe this dance is the least I could do for him… I took my hand in his and he looks at me with wide eyes before smiling at me. I couldn't help but blush back and begin to dance with him when he steps onto my foot, causing me to cry a little in pain.

"Ow!"

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay! You just gotta get use to dancing is all!"

I said quickly as he moves his foot off of mine. Normally I would sit people when they step onto my feet but for some reason I didn't hit Bald… I guess it's because I hurt him so bad with the crowbar.

"I'll lead until I think you can dance, okay?"

I ask, getting the man in front of me to nod his head yes and I led him on the dance floor but we didn't speak after that for a while. When the dance came to a close, I was going to leave to my bed room when Bald stop me so I look over to him.

"I'm sorry for… Upsetting you before."

He looks away with another blush of his. I stare at his face before frowning myself and nod my head in understanding.

"I forgive you… And I'm sorry for hitting you with the crowbar."

"Hey, I should have gotten hit on the head for saying that to you!"

I stare at him in surprise by his words. I didn't question it though.

"Will then, I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight, Bald."

I said and was about to turn to leave when he stops me again. He was about to say something when he let go of me and begin to leave for his room. I watch him leave in confusion before shrugging my shoulders and went up to my bed room for the night.

A/N: I love Sebastian and Baldroy… I think I love Baldroy more though but that doesn't mean this is gonna be a quick love thing because I plan on doing lots to Bald and Alex! See you all next time!


	9. Chapter 9: Missing Earl And Love Of Pie

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Working on two stories isn't easy… Thank you et12356, joemarnc, and Enc-Chance for reviewing, following, and fav-ing me and the story. The chapters were so damn long in the books, I had to change a lot of crap but the still is still the same. Also I didn't want Alex to find out that Sebastian is a demon just yet… So enjoy this chapter, truth be told I was very bored with writing this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler, only my OC's and their role in the story!

Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Missing Earl And The Love Of Pie.

"Awww bother. They got to it."

Baldroy said, glaring at a chew up wire in the celling as he stands onto a metal ladder.

"Guess they have it bad for cable pasta. Those damned mice!"

He spoke again, while Finny and Mey-Rin watches him from below.

"It's them mice again is it?"

"We've got lots of them this year, don't we?"

Bald growls in reply before looking around for the other wires in the celling.

With Alex

Yawning, I sit up in my bed and rub my still sleepy eyes.

"Even after my long sleep I still feel like crap…"

I thought, looking at the clock and frown when it said 12:42 and force my body to move right on out of bed and begin walking trowds the shower in my own bath room and got myself a long hot shower. When I came back out, I begin to get myself dress into the men's clothes I always wear and open the window covers for the sun to enter the room. Last night, that dance wore me out and I thought I would be waking up at 8AM if I didn't lock the door to stop Sebastian from getting inside. I started to feel the need to eat something so I begin to walk over to my socks and shoes, put them on, and came over to the door and place my hand onto the handle bars when I felt something furry and small, making tiny noises, so my face went pale and I slowly lift my hand up to look down at the handle to see…

"A MOUSE?! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I open the other door and running out with screams coming from me to everywhere in the hallways of the manor.

With Ciel

The young Master sighs as he and his newly guests heard my screams.

"Where did that scream come from?"

Ask a woman in red. Ciel didn't look over to answer as he closes his eyes.

"A guest of mine. Her name is Miss Monggle… It appears she have found a mouse in her room."

A few other guests' chuckles at this. The woman in red look surprised.

"Why isn't she here with us then, my dear nephew?"

"We had a dance last night and she was very tired."

"And you didn't wake her up because of that?"

Ask Chlaus, who is also here with the other guests.

"Sebastian couldn't get in, she locked the door."

With Alex

I continue to run until I ran into Finny and fall on top of him. Mey-Rin looks down to see us and forms a tiny nose bleed. Finny and I quickly blush and I got off of him fast.

"S-sorry Finny!"

He quickly got up as well with a small blush of his own.

"I-it's okay…"

"What's going down there?"

I heard Baldo asks so I look up the ladder to see him doing something.

"N-nothing! Just Miss Monggle came and ran into me…"

Bald quickly came down to greet me a smile.

"After noon Miss Monggle!"

I smile at Bald.

"After noon."

I then started wondering about what the cook is doing.

"So… What are ya doing up there?"

He sighs before climbing down the ladder with a annoy look on his face.

"Mice."

My face went pale as Mey-Rin's nose bleed stop.

"I heard there's an epidemic in London… But I didn't think they'd bother coming to the city's outskirts. By the screaming I've heard, I'm guessing you found one, Miss Monggle?"

I nod my head at Bald with a frown.

"Thought so. Business will go bust if we keep having power outages so often-!"

"AH!"

Finny shouted, running over to a statue nearby, picks it up, and begins to lift it with great strength. My eyes went wide as Finny stares at something on the floor.

"MOUSE SPOTTED!"

I and Mey-Rin scream like little girls as he slams the statue into where the mouse is at. Bald jumps away in surprised as he misses, dust now appearing everywhere. When we begin to cough and look around as Finny spotted the mouse getting away.

"Oops, it got away!"

Baldroy glares at the gardener.

"AIN'T GONNA CUT IT! YOU TRYIN' TO KILL US TOO!? YOU IDIOT!"

Finny smiles nervously at the cook before letting out a small laugh. I stood up and help Mey-Rin after looking over to see if she is okay. Bald sighs in relief that we didn't get hurt either and his face turn into a serious one and looks at all of the other servants.

"Anyway, it's no use just going at 'em directly! We hafta use what we got up here!"

He points to his head as the two did the same in confusion while Tanaka appears out of nowhere and joins them. I only watch the group in silence.

"Up here…?"

The two repeat, seeing the man give them both annoy look before continuing.

"We gotta really use our heads and read the enemy's movements! A direct assault isn't the only way to fight battles. That's right! WHAT WE NEED'S A DIVERSION!"

The two started getting impress by the cook and lean forward while he continues.

"So here's the plan!"

He begins, taking out a large metal pot from nowhere and forms a grin.

"Because there're so many of 'em now, I figure they're short on food. There ain't nothing as tough as straying on the battlefield."

YEAH!... Wait, did he say battlefield? Don't tell me he thinks this is a-!

"SO WE'LLL USE THIS! BETTER KNOWN AS 'CHEF BALDO'S HOME COOKING MICE! FULL OF SPEED AHEAD PLAN!'"

Oh, my god! He's a damn former solder!

"Can't expect anything less from a pro!"

Said's the guy who likes to use flame torches... Finny and Mey-Rin smile wide before joining in with their own plans.

"KAAY! THEN I'LL HAVE AT IT WITH THE 'SHOWDOWN OF THE ARCH-ENEMIES, TOME AND JULIE' GRAND PLAN!"

Finny shouted, arms full of cats that also came out of nowhere.

"I- I WON'T LOSE TO YOU! HERE WE HAVE THE 'ONCE I CATCH YOU, I WON'T LET YOU GO, MICE HOIHOI!' GRAND PLAN!"

Mey-Rin also said, somehow having a whole bunch of mouse traps everywhere in the hall way. Again, I have no idea how she got those out as well. I then look over to see Tanaka with a net and makes his ho, ho, ho, line again. The other three then put their fists up into the air with grins on their faces.

"ALL RIGHT! THEN… LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

I stare at them with a shock look on my face before getting my own idea.

"Um, guys…?"

They stop their cheers and look over to me in question.

"Why can't you just run up to them and capture them?"

Finny made a surprise look, Mey-Rin blinks at the idea, and Bald frowns at me.

"The mice will run off if we try running after them."

I sigh and shook my head no at him. He raises an eyebrow.

"I meant why don't you use some of that… 'Stew' of yours, place it onto Mey-Rin's mouse traps and waits for the mice to come and get their heads snaps?"

"What about my cats?"

Finny asks, holding his cats still.

"Get rid of them. They'll only get into the way."

I answer, seeing the boy look down in shame. Mey-Rin thought about it and agree with me and was about go with the plan when Baldo stops her.

"No way! That plan will never work! They had a taste of the house's wires already! They'll go after the rest!"

Finny quickly agree to that. I think it's only because he wanted to feed those pets of his… Mey-Rin frowns at the two while I turn my backs from them and walks over to a wall in front of everyone and leans onto it.

"Fine, don't go blame me when they skip all the traps."

I spoke but they didn't listen to me and continue to make their traps as I watch them in silence. They continue this little trap game of theirs and waited for the mice to come but when they did, all hell broke loose. I watch with a surprise face that the mice somehow were smart enough to not fall for the traps they have made. I continue to watch in amazement of the tiny animals when I heard someone walking down the hall way we are in and turn over to see Sebastian. He gives me a greeting smile before giving the servants a confused and worry face.

"…. What are you doing?"

He asks, making the three look over in horror and anger.

"WHADDAYA MEAN, WHAT!? WE'RE CATCHING MICE, OF COURSE!"

Baldroy shouted at the butler, whom now put on a clam face while I sigh.

"And what a great job you're doing…"

I thought with a sarcastic tone in mind. Just then the two of us heard another set of footsteps and we both turn around to see Ciel walking trowds us with his walking stick and papers under his other arm.

"Sebastian."

"Young Master?"

"Send a carriage over to Lord Randall's mansion tonight."

Ciel order, walking past by us. Sebastian stares at the child in question.

"A carriage, sir?"

Ciel stops to turn his head over to us.

"We will be hosting a party this evening."

Sebastian seemed a little surprised at the change of today's events before smiling and bowing down before the Earl Child.

"Very good, sir."

I couldn't help but noticed that someone is watching me and so I turn my head over to see a woman in red, peaking through the doors Ciel just came from and she smiles at me warmly. I blink a few times before smiling back and waving to her when she nods her head at me and goes back inside the room. I wonder who that woman in red is… She looks very pretty too.

"… For the carriage…"

I look over to Sebastian in question. I guess he was talking for a second before I finally started listening to him again.

"… I shall bring your afternoon tea to your room."

He looks over to me now once he made sure his Master has left the hall way.

"Miss Monggle, would you like some tea as well?"

I smile at the butler a little but shook my head no.

"Nah, but some coffee would do."

Sebastian stares at me for a few seconds before smiling wider and bow downs.

"Very good, Miss."

And with that he was about to walk away from the war of the mice vs. the servants when I call out to him.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"The mice, please?"

"…Right."

He didn't sound very pleased with that and turns around fast and runs right past the servants and caught the two mice they were fighting so hard for. I couldn't help but giggle at the shock faces they've made. Sebastian turns over to them and I couldn't help but noticed the annoy look in his eyes and giggle some more.

"Now then… Please stop playing about and get back to work. We are expecting a guest tonight."

With that, he tosses the two mouse's right into Tanaka's net as he makes those ho, ho, ho sounds again.

"Yesh, shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir…"

The three of them said before turning around and begin to get back to their duties. I watch them before looking around and shrug my shoulders and begin to head back into my room when I noticed Sebastian came into Ciel's office room down a few doors and went right back out with a confuse face. I raise an eyebrow before walking over to him.

"Something up?"

I ask, getting the taller man to look at me with a raise eyebrow.

"No… Nothing is 'up'."

He said and begins to walk off to into another hall way, so I follow after him with a cheerful smile. The butler didn't say anything to me as I continue to follow him to the kitchen and he begins to make a meal of some kind as Bald gives me a questioning look as too why I'm hanging out with the butler but shrug his shoulders. I continue to watch the butler do his work and in an hour or so, it turns out he made an apple pie and it looks so damn good too! He takes the pie, puts it onto a tray and begins to bring it up with a tea set that I'm guessing is going to Ciel's office. He then prepares my coffee and puts it down onto the same tray for Ciel and begins walking down with it as I once again continue to follow him to the Earl's office room. When we got there, there were papers and random stuff lying all over the floor. I stare in confusion. Did Ciel have a break down or something?

"Huh… Ciel is always in here."

I said out loud, getting the butler to nod his head in agreeing.

"Indeed."

He begins to turn around with the tray in his hands when I ask him a question.

"Where's Ciel?"

Sebastian turns his head to smile at me.

"I'm sure he is still inside the manor, Miss Monggle. Did you wish to speak with him?"

I shook my head no so he took that as a sign to move on with the tray. I, of course, still follow him down the hall way when I thought of another question.

"Hey, Sebastian?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"How did you become Ciel's butler anyway-!"

He cuts me off by putting the tray onto a small table stand next to a vase of roses and I quickly found myself pin down onto the wall by Sebastian himself, both arms cornering me from getting away. I stare at his blood red eyes while he stares into my green eyes with a warning glare. I found myself blushing as well as my heart begins to race so fast.

"Miss Monggle…"

He begins, making my heart go faster as his voice sounded dark now.

"I must warn you, you do not wish to know how the young Master and I have met."

I continue to stare in shock now. Before I could speak a word, Mey-Rin came running down the hall way in a hurry.

"Mister Sebastiaaaan!"

Mey-Rin starts, running trowds us in pants sounds. She must have been running everywhere to look for the damn butler! I blink in surprised when I found myself not pin anymore by that black butler as he looks over to Mey-Rin in question.

"Th- there was a letter at the bed room door-!"

He cuts her off, picking up the tray of food as well.

"To whom is it addressed?"

"Erm..."

She stops in front of us and reads the title of the letter.

"'Mister Valet to Lord Ciel Phantomhive'…"

The butler stares at her in thought and was about to say something when he puts the tray up into the air quickly and grabs both of us, pulling us down onto the floor and onto him as we heard a very loud gun fire just above us. Everyone in the lower floors have heard it while I had my eyes open wide in horror as Mey-Rin blushes at the fact we are lying on top of Sebastian.

"Wha, wha, wha, wha-!?"

Mey-Rin tries to speak from her newly found state of shock and we were push off of the butler as he picks up an empty tray and everything that was on it, appear from the ceiling above us back onto the tray, untouched. I stare at it with a shock face. Wha, wha, wha, WHAT!? How the hell did he do that?

"Mey-Rin, the letter."

"Eh!? AH! Here it is."

She quickly gives him the letter and backs far while. I went right out of shock as he starts to read the letter before grinning to himself. I was gonna to ask what it said, when Finny and Bald came running trowds us in worry.

"What the hell's going on!?"

"Are you all right!?"

They ask as Baldo came from behind me and wrap his arms in protecting hug. I blush again as Sebastian and Mey-Rin stands up.

"It was nothing. We are fine."

The butler begins, smiling at them when Bald gives him a death glare. The butler sighs before speaking again.

"Miss Monggle is safe and sound. She did not get hurt at all. So has Mey-Rin."

He said and bows down in respect trowds me.

"Forgive me for asking, but might I leave the cleaning up of this mess and tonight's dinner preparations to you?"

I blink a few times when I notice that he is asking Bald and not trowds me. The cook blinks as well.

"Sure, that's fine but..."

"I have a tiny bit of business to which I must attend. And please take care of this as well."

He hands Bald the pie as the cook gets up and takes it into his hands, staring at the pie in wonder. The butler turns his back to us and smiles.

"I shall return by dinnertime."

I watch the butler walk down the hall way and disappears when turning a corner. I didn't listen to the three, who are talking about the pie and begin to get up in thought.

"What… What did he mean that I shouldn't know about how they met?"

I thought and was about to go looking for him when Finny grab my hand so I look over n question.

"Come on, let's get going!"

He smiles at me and with a thought; I nod my head and follow them to the kitchen and we begin to wait, but why are we waiting anyways?

"Haaah…. Whatever did Mister Sebastian get to?"

"Yeeeeah…"

I stare at Mey-Rin and Finny. Why do I have this crazy feeling… That something is happening to that Earl brat?

"I don't care where he is or what he's doin… But… there is one problem!"

Bald starts, now pointing to that pie the butler made.

"THIS PIE! SINCE HE SAID 'TAKE CARE OF IT.' DOES IT MEAN THAT WE CAN EAT IT!? OR CAN WE NOT!? WHICH ONE IS IT!?"

He shouted, causing us to flinch. They must really love Sebastian's cooking in order to whine like little kids…

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so boring.


	10. Chapter 10: Funny Loving Dead Man

A/N: I like this chapter lots!

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler, only my OC's and their roles in the story.

Enjoy!

Chapter 10: Funny Loving Dead Man.

It was just another morning in the Phantomhive manor, Ciel has begun his work in his office when his black butler walk inside the room after knocking and shows Ciel a pile of letters from many different people.

"Young Master, yet more letters for you have arrived today."

Ciel looks up from his paper work to see the pile and begins to read each one with a bored look on his face.

"The season is nearly over, damned idlers. Yet they're all in search of guests for their silly balls… Nothing good happens in London."

Sebastian didn't comment about the Earl's words and begins to make a list of delinked invites to each and everyone's ball.

"Earl war-wick… Baron bath… Countess gartland… Wait."

Sebastian stops writing and looks over to the child with a raise eyebrow. Ciel continues to stare at the seal of the letter he is holding.

"This is…

Later

"YES! A VACATION!"

I scream with joy as I ran right on out of the carriage me, Ciel, and Sebastian were in.

"Miss Monggle..."

Ciel try to calls over my shouting of saying 'I'm on a Va-ka' over and over until he has had enough of this and shouts over me.

"WHY DID I LET YOU TAG ALONG?!"

I stop and stare at him with a puppy dog face and he quickly knew remember why. Sebastian only smiles at us before we started walking over to another Phantomhive manor but it's not as big as the original one.

"It has been a while since the young Master came to the town house."

"I wouldn't be here if not for 'that letter'… There are so many people, you can't even walk properly."

Sebastian smiles once again as he opens the front doors for us and we walk inside. I smile in amazement at the design of the main hall way and begin to look around.

"It may prove a nice respite for you to leave the manor sometimes."

The butler begins, smiling wider.

"Those four are nowhere to be found here, so you will be able to spend your days in peace."

I stop looking around in the main hall when I heard something and look over to the two in worry.

"Are you sure the servants aren't here?"

"Of course, Miss Monggle."

I point to the door where I'm hearing noises coming from.

"Then why do I hear someone or something behind this door?"

The two blink in confusion before walking over to the door I am pointing to and Ciel opens the door, showing that someone is here but it wasn't just one person. There were three in the room. In the room is a tall woman in red, a Chinese guy, and another guy in normal clothing with a red bow in his low pony tail hair style. They seem to be looking for something too.

"Good heavens, where do they keep the tea in this house?"

"I don't see it anywhere."

"You're not going to find it there, ah- ha- ha!"

"Now! Now! You never know!"

I walk over to Ciel's and Sebastian's side to see their faces went pale in shock. Ciel came out of the shock state first and yell at the three people.

"MADAM RED!? LAU!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE…!?"

He shouted, getting the three to look over to us.

"Oh! You got here rather quickly."

Two of them said as the red bow pony tail guy watches us in worry. The woman in red smiles.

"I've come to see my lovely nephew, who told me he was making his way to London."

The woman then smiles wider at me.

"And you must be Miss Monggle! I finally get to meet you at long last."

I blink at the woman in confusion. When did Ciel tell me- wait, DID SHE SAID 'NEPHEW?!'

"Do you remember me?"

Madam Red asks walking over to me as I made another confused face. When did I met-! Oh! She must have been talking about last week when the servants were trying to catch the mice! I nod my head at the woman who smile warmly at me. Lau, that other guy spoke to Ciel.

"Why, hello, Lord Earl. I heard rumors that something of interest is afoot."

Ciel went back to being pale face while Sebastian bows down before them.

"We apologies for not being able to greet our honorable guests. I will have elevenses ready momentarily, so please wait a while."

The butler spoke and begins to turn around to the kitchen while we all left the room to a living room and waited until Sebastian came walking back in with a tray of tea and my coffee.

"Today, the tea is Jackson's 'Earl Grey'."

Lau quickly ask about what is in the other tea bot and the butler answer with this:

"Miss Monggle's 'normal style coffee'."

Yeah… There were so many kinds of coffee, I didn't know what was good or not good and I couldn't remember what the names were so I just call it all 'Normal style coffee'… The guests but the guy with the red bow in his hair took a taste of the tea while I get my cup of coffee from Sebastian.

"Earl Grey can taste different!?"

Madam Red comment with a shock face when she took a sip of it. She then looks over to the guy with the red bow.

"Grelle, you should follow his example."

I look over to the Grelle guy in thought.

"Y-yes…"

So this guy must also be a butler… But the way Madam Red just spoke to him, I don't think he is a very good one. Maybe he needs a helping hand? I'm sure he'll get better in no time if I help him out! But first… I want my coffee right now so another time.

"In any case…"

Madam Red spoke again but this time with a sick grin when Sebastian came by to put down a small plate with an awesome looking mini size cake on it.

"… You are a most handsome fellow…"

She just grabs the butler's ass cheeks and rubs them, catching him off guard while I almost drop my coffee in shock before bursting out in loud laughs as Ciel made a look of horror while the rest look away with blushes.

"… No, matter how many times I look at you! Why don't you come to my place instead of working at a manor house!?"

I continue to laugh until I fell right off of my chair with my coffee cup falling down next to me when I stop laughing and noticed that Grelle is staring at Sebastian's ass and I slowly form a grin. So in my dream there's gay love, huh? SWEET! Ciel has had enough of the woman's ass touching display and shouts at her.

"AHEM! Madam Red!"

"Ah, sorry. I couldn't help myself!"

She spoke as the butler quickly steps away from the pervy woman as I get right back up onto my seat with my now empty coffee cup when the woman in red appears out of nowhere in front of me, touching my boobs!

"AH!"

"My, my, Miss Monggle! I was hoping you would be a B cup, not an A cup! And why are you wearing men's clothing?"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

I scream, trying to get away when Madam Red stops me and continues when Ciel stands up and glares at her with a blush on his cheeks.

"MADAM RED!"

"Sorry!"

She went back to her chair while I cover my boobs with my arms in a deep blush. I… Have… Been… Touched… By… A… WOMAN! END THIS GOD DAMN DREAM NOW! Ciel tries calming down before speaking to her and Lau.

"… Let's get right down to it… A Few days ago, a prostitute was killed in Whitechapel."

I made a surprise look at the news.

"Ah, that incident the papers have been making a fuss over, yes? I know of it. But… There must be something more to it since you're here."

Madam Red said with a smirk, looking right at Ciel with her leg over lapping her other leg.

"Yes, this is no simple murder. It is psychotic… Better yet, abnormal. That's what concerns 'her'."

"What do you mean?"

Lau asks, taking a bite of his cake dish.

"The victim, Mary Ann Nichols… Was ripped to shreds with some sort of specialized cutting instrument."

My eyes went wide in horror. I felt my heart race as my mind went at a blank state, meaning I wasn't sure how to react to this fearful news.

"The city police and the local prostitutes have dubbed the killer… 'Jack The Ripper'."

Jack The… What? That sounds so… Didn't I learn that from history class back in high school? Wait… Isn't the Jack The Ripper case made in the year of 1888? So my dream… It took me to the year of 1888… Ciel took another sip of his tea.

"I too hurried to London to verify the situation."

Lau then smiles before taking a sip of his own tea and speak.

"And I too am very curious… To see what the Queen's Watchdog will sniff out. However… Have you the courage to gaze upon the scene of the crime?"

Ciel was silent for the first few seconds.

"…What are you getting at?"

"The darkness and bestial odour that saturates the scene will eat away at those with the same karma. You may be trapped in madness should you set foot there. Are you prepared… For that… Earl Phantomhive?"

Lau asks, walking up to him and puts his hand lightly onto the boy's cheek. Ciel didn't make a move to push him away and spoke back to the older man in a serious tone.

"I am here to eliminate the source of 'her' distress. Do not waste my time with your worthless questions."

"-Yes, lovely. Very lovely indeed, those eyes of yours. Well, since that's now been decided, let's be off, Lord Earl!"

Lau said, grabbing the boy's hand and was about to be off when Madam Red stops him.

"NOW WAIT! Really!? Men have no patience! At least relax and finish your tea. Then I'll join you too."

Lau thought about it before sitting down and letting go of Ciel's hand, whom went back to his own seat.

"So where is this crime scene, Lau?"

The woman in red asks, getting the man to look over with a smirk.

"Did you not know… Madam?"

She shook her no head after taking a sip. I frown when I realize I lost my coffee when I fell down, laughing.

"Then I suppose we'll have to ask someone around here."

Me and Madam Red glare at the man right then and then when we heard him say this.

"YOU WERE BABBLING ON WHEN YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOURSELF!?"

We both shouted at him while he sighs.

"Quiet down."

Ciel spoke, making a sigh of his own.

"No one said we were going to the crime scene."

"Eh?"

"We wouldn't be able to do much anyways because the place is already full of spectators. And the yard won't take kindly to me going there either."

Madam Red's face turns serious at his words.

"Then what do you plan to do?"

Lau quickly got the idea of what Ciel had in mind before the Earl Child could even begin to say it.

"My lord… Don't tell me-!"

"Yes, that's right."

I blink a few times in wonder. Who or what are they now talking about? Ciel's face went a little pale at the thought of something unknown.

"I'd like to avoid it myself, but that isn't an option. He is the most reliable source of information regarding crimes like this."

Ciel spoke, now getting up with us following him. I was the last to follow the group because I wanted to ask Sebastian as too whom they are talking about.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, Miss Monggle?"

"Um… Who are they talking about? Who's this 'he'?"

Sebastian gives me one of those smiles of his and said:

"You will see."

Later

"So…"

Lau begins, staring up at a large creepy and very old sign in thought before looking over to the rest of us with smiles.

"Where are we?"

"WEREN'T YOU JUST ACTING LIKE YOU KNEW ALL ABOUT IT!?"

Madam Red shouted, causing her butler to freak out because he is standing right next to her so she kind of shouted right into his ear… I frown at this action and wanted to see if Grelle is okay from the yelling. Sebastian still had on his fake smiles and answer to Lau's question.

"The young Master's acquaintance is an Under Taker."

Huh? A Under Taker? What's that? We all walk into the building until I stop Grelle by tapping onto his shoulder. He turns around in worry.

"Are you okay?"

He blinks at me at my question before forming a small smile.

"I'm f-fine. Though I don't not know why you ask me a question such as too that…"

I gave him a smile.

"I'm just asking because Madam Red yelled into your ear earlier."

Grelle's face turns one into surprise and blushes in embarrassment when he realizes I was asking because of what happen to his ear.

"O-oh… Th-that… I am fine, t-thank you for showing kindness trowds m-me…"

I smile at him before walking inside the room with Grelle following slowly behind me. Right when we both enter the building, Ciel took a deep breath and spoke up, looking around in the dark room.

"Are you in… Under Taker?"

Right after he ask out loud, we already heard a creepy laugh from out of nowhere!

"…Hee! Hee… I have been expecting you…"

Just then we heard a door being slowly open up so we all look over to the door to see a pale white hand with long, sharp, black finger nails.

"I bid ye wellllllllcome, lord Earl…"

The lights then turn on and we found out that he didn't come out of a door but out of an old looking coffin. What. The. Hell.

"Has your lordship finally decided to step into the coffin I've made especially for you…!?"

Ciel's face turn into a face that show he wasn't pleased with this question. On the other hand, I, Grelle, Lau, and Madam Red were freaking out that the guy was even in a damn coffin to begin with! I look over to see if Sebastian was freak out too when I stare at him with eyes wide. HE'S JUST F**KING SMILING AT THE GUY!

"I think not. Today I am-!"

"You don't need to put it in words."

The Under Taker cuts him off, putting his creepy hand in front of Ciel's face before putting it back to his form.

"I understand veeeeery well… What milord wishes to say. She wasn't a 'client' in the 'ordinary folk' sense of the word. See, I cleaned her up riiiiiight and nice and pretty."

I and Grelle begin to back away in fear, holding each other until I realize what we were doing and back away from the butler as he didn't noticed neither me nor the problem I realized.

"… I want to hear about it."

Ciel spoke in a clam voice. How can he put up with this guy?

"Then let's have a chat. I'll make some tea or something. Won't you just take a seat somewhere over there?"

He said, pointing to nothing but coffins- oh… He wants us to sit on the coffins!?

Later

Once he got out tea and some of us sit down onto the wooden coffins with cups fill of tea, Under Taker spoke to us in a clam matter.

"Now then… You want to hear about Jack The Ripper, yessss?"

Ciel nods his head yes at the creepy man.

"The Yard's starting to get their knickers in a bunch about it now, but… This isn't the first time I've had a client like that."

We all seemed surprised at his words.

"Not the first time? What do you mean?"

Madman Red asks, not liking the idea of sitting on a coffin. Under Taker takes out a jar of what looks like doggie bone cookies and puts one into his mouth before answering the woman. EWWWW!

"In the past, there've been a number of cases… Involving murdered whores. But their intensity and cruelty to escalate. The yard failed to take notice because the murders weren't terribly bloody at the outset… But all the prostitutes killed in Whitechapel had a little something in common."

I blink in confusion and spoke up.

"Something in common? What do you mean by that?"

Under Taker looks over to me while nibbling onto his dog bone cookie and smirks.

"Well, what could it be?'

He finishes his cookie and closes the lid of the jar.

"Whatever could it be? Would you like to know Miss…?"

"Monggle."

For some reason, Under Taker's eyes went wide under his long silver bangs but none of us noticed the shock face he had on and begins to smirk wider.

"Miss Monggle…"

Lau then thought of what the creepy man is getting at.

"I see. That's how it is. Being an Under Taker is only his façade for normal society. How much do you want for the information?"

"HOW MUCH!?"

We all flinch at the man's yelling as Under Take runs right into the man's face, causing him to back away on his sit as far as he could.

"I DO NOT DESIERE A SINGLE ONE OF THE QUEEN'S COINS. Now milord…"

Under Taker turns his head over to Ciel with a creepy smile.

"Give it go to me."

He spoke in a whisper, causing Ciel to finally go pale as I started thinking pervy thoughts and blush a deep red. Sebastian gives me a confusion look before looking back over to the crazy man and Ciel.

"Bestow upon me the choicest 'laughter'…! Then I shall tell you anything…!"

My blush went away when I heard him say he just wanted a really good laugh at a joke. Huh… Sadly, I can't help with jokes for I suck at telling jokes. Under Taker went lying onto the counter with his belly, drooling at a thought unknown to all of us. Ciel whispers something to his butler and the black butler didn't say anything back as Lau stood up and spoke to us all.

"PEOPLE HAVE CALLED ME THE SLEEPING TIGER OF NEW YEAR'S PRTIES IN SHANG-HAI! AND NOW, I SHALL… DEMONSTRATE THAT IN FULL!"

A Few Minutes Later

"A fool on the futon."

What the f**k… Lau you suck so bad at joke telling.

"You'll never do, Lau."

Madman Red spoke, walking past the said man while Under Taker looked very bored.

"Very well… MADMAN RED, STAR OF SOCIAL CIRCLES… SHALL SHARE WITH YOU HER BEST TALE!"

A Few More Minutes Later

I cover my ears at this very pervy joke Madam Red is telling. She seems to think it's very funny, laughing after telling each part but Under Taker was still not pleased with this joke and took out of nowhere red tape with a big X on it and slaps Lau and Madam Red's mouths shut. I giggle at that and because of his actions I'm starting to like this guy too. He turns to the three of us with his grin.

"That makes only you three. The last time, I was a bit generous if I do say so myself… But no specials this time. Miss Monggle, do you have a good joke?"

He looks at me with hopes writing on his face. I gave him a surprise look but sadly shook my head no.

"Sorry, I'm really bad at jokes."

"Awwwwwwwww!"

Ciel makes fists in anger as Sebastian walks ahead of me with a blank look on his face.

"It appears there is nothing for it. I will tell Under Taker a joke."

"Sebastian!?"

Under Taker smirks at him.

"Ohhh…? Master Butler's having a go, now is he?"

Sebastian then looks over to us all.

"Everyone, please step outside if you would."

We all blink in confusion.

"S-Sebastian-!"

He looks over to us with a cold stare.

"You must not, under any condition, peek inside…"

We all left the building and waited for only about a minute until we all jump when we heard the Under Taker laughing loudly so we took that as a sign to walk right back on in with shock looks on our faces. Sebastian smiles at us all while the crazy man continues to laugh loudly.

"Please come in. He has agreed to speak to us."

I gave the butler a good long stare. This guy is so like superman! Under Taker then stops laughing by taking a few deep breaths but he found himself giggling every few seconds.

"Well… To get back to the matter at… GUH FU…! I'll tell you anything you wish to know… GUH- HEH- HEH… For a while now… I've occasion ally had…"

Under Taker took a deep breath again and smile at us all in his creepy way.

"Clients who are… How shall I say…? Lacking, you see?"

"… Lacking?"

"Yes, quite lacking. Their innards… That is."

We all went eye wide again in horror as Under Taker wraps his arms around a fake human body stand and continues.

"Before my clients can rest easy on their beds, I must get them nice and clean, yes? And examining them as I do my duty is a little hobby of mine, you see?"

Lau didn't fully understand.

"So they were all lacking a kidney of somesuch? In that case, the killer is a loan shark or the like…"

Under Taker only shook his head no.

"Chinese cellar rats think up the most disturbing things! That's not what I meant."

Lau didn't look pleased with that come back.

"It is something only a prostitute… A girl would possess. Each was missing… Her uterus."

I didn't feel okay with hearing that. I wish I didn't give Ciel the puppy eye dog face to get him to let me go with him and Sebastian now… He did warn me that this isn't the time to chill and hang out in the city of London after all…

"Lately I've been seeing a rise in such 'clientele' all of a sudden… And their crimson 'rouge' is becoming gaudier by the day. It's all keeping me very busy."

Sebastian then spoke up with another blank look on his face.

"Even with few passersby, committing murder on the street… Moreover, in the dead of night… Would it not be difficult for an amateur to cut out the womb with the necessary precision?"

He asks getting the man to smile wider.

"Quite the bright candle, aren't we Master Butler? I have considered that myself. Well, let's see… First I'd take something sharp… And slash the throat… Then I'd cut riiiiiight here… And Steal away the little precious."

He said, using Ciel's body as an example without touching him.

"The 'skill' involved… And… 'The lack of hesitation' points to a professional. And most likely, someone of the 'Under World' at that. And that is why I knew you would come here, milord."

Under Taker said before laughing like a mad man as we took this new info and left the building.

A/N: I wish the book chapters weren't so damn long though! Please wait for as long as you can because I know I've been posting later then I normally do on my other stories before this one. Bye-bye!


	11. Chapter 11: Dude Looks Like A Lady

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry again for the late post. Thank you et12356, Guests, Luna503, Keller Karma, and BookLover4Ever Yay for following, reviewing, and etc! I'm now starting to wonder… What do you guys think of Alex Monggle? No one has to really answer; I'm just wondering is all… Also I'm thinking about doing some art work but I don't know if I should… Every time I go on that deviantart site I sometimes get viruses from it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler, only my OC's and their roles in the story.

Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Dude Looks Like A Lady.

You know how things don't seem to fit just right…? Will you ever think that maybe butlers could do the impossible? Well… When we were all on our way back to the small manor house in town, Ciel just order Sebastian out of nowhere to go out and get more info! That damn butler didn't even seem be worry about getting out of a moving carriage! And what is worst is that when we came back to the small manor, HE WAS THERE WITH A HAND FULL OF PAPER IN THE F**KING MAIN HALL! ... Now, thanks to that crazy man, Ciel thinks we have found the key to finding out who is killing those whores!

Also, did I forget to tell you guys that I'm starting to think that Sebastian isn't… Just a butler?

No…?

Oh, okay…

"…'Someone well in medical science and anatomy.'"

I blink in confusion before realizing that Sebastian is reading a piece of paper from the huge pile of paper he has made.

"'Someone with no alibi on the nights of the murders.' And 'Someone involved with a secret society or cult of black magic.' Only one individual of these conditions. The Viscount of Druitt, one Sir Aleistor Chamber."

Madam Red, Lau, and Grelle look surprised at the title of the person Sebastian is talking about. I on the other hand, had no idea who the hell this guy is…

"He graduated from medical school, but does not work at a hospital or practice medicine. He has held several parties at his residence during the season… But… There are rumors that he also hosts secret parties on the side in which only he and his intimate acquaintances may participate."

Madam Red spoke before anyone could.

"The Viscount of Druitt, hm… Now that I think about it, I have heard rumors that he's into black magic or something similar."

Lau then spoke after her.

"So some kind of ritual is being conducted at those 'secret parties'… And the prostitutes may been used as offerings."

I look over to see what Ciel had to say about this. He only watches everyone while eating a piece of fresh bake cake. I stare down at my own slice of cake in thought.

"Yes."

Sebastian begins.

"Tonight there will be yet another party at the Viscount's residence beginning at 19:00. As the season will soon be coming to an end… It is safe to assume that this evening will be our final opportunity to steal in."

"Madam Red."

Ciel begins, looking over to his aunt.

"This is where we stand. Can you do something about it?"

The woman in red smirks at him.

"Really... Who do you take me for? I'm quite popular with men, I'll have you know. Obtaining an invitation or two will be child's play."

"Then it's decided. We'll do whatever it takes to get into that 'secret party.' But make certain to never use the Phantomhive name. We may fail to catch them otherwise. This is our only chance."

Ciel said, finishing his last bite of cake before looking over to me.

"Miss. Monggle."

I blink out of my thoughts and turn my head over to the Earl Child.

"Yeah?"

"Since you are here with us for the time being I cannot leave you be. You too, must help us out during the party."

I stare at Ciel with wide eyes before smiling a little in thought.

"I guess I could try… I mean, it's the least I could do since you took me in."

Madam Red, Lau, and Grelle seemed surprised about that. Oh, crap, they must have thought I was another worker that is coming upon a contract with Ciel's company!

Later At Night…

"This is rather grand, isn't it? I wonder if indeed tonight marks the last night of the season?"

Madam Red spoke, looking at the front entrance of the huge mansion of Aleistor.

"It would appear that this evening will be most delightful."

Lau comments while I stare at how big the mansion is as I wore a new purple dress, thanks to Madman Red for taking me out shopping as well as with the others. Oh, I almost forgot to mention that I'm wearing a black long wig with the hair up into a bun with bangs hanging in front of my face.

"We're done for if we arouse their suspicions. Listen up."

We all look over to Ciel, but I couldn't help but grin at what Ciel is wearing.

"We did not come here to amuse ourselves. Do not let you guard do-!"

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I cut him off by laughing my ass off. Everyone looks over to me in question. I continue to laugh until I catch my breath.

"Sorry… I couldn't help it…"

I giggle a few times.

"Ciel… YOU LOOK SO CUTE AS A GIRL!"

I end up laughing again as Ciel's face went pale and begins to show a panic state while Lau chuckles with Madam Red. Ciel tries to calm down as I continue to laugh once more before I begin to hurt myself and slowly come down.

Ciel is wearing a long pink and black dress with bows, and ribbons. He also is wearing black gloves and a long pink ribbon tied around his neck. On his head and covering his left eye, which I wonder why he even covers his left eye, is a pink and black hat with pink flowers all around it, tied to under his chin to help hold it in place. The last part is that he has two long fake same colors as his hair, blue long pink tails and make up.

"I UNDERSTAND!"

Madam Red shouted, hugging the child with a motherly look on her face. This only causes the Earl to blush in embarrassment now.

"YOU'RE JUST THE CUTEST LITTLE THING, AREN'T YOU!?"

"LET ME GO!"

With that shouting order, she quickly lets go of him while I grin again at Ciel's outfit.

"Why must I wear something like this!?"

His aunt frowns at her nephew words.

"What's this? Don't you like your muslindrenched French dress?"

"HOW COULD I LIKE THIS!?"

I giggle at Ciel's comeback.

"Now, now. A lady never raises her voice."

We all turn our heads to Sebastian, who is wearing something other then his butler clothes and for some odd reason, I couldn't help but blush a little at his new dress wear. Even though it's nothing more then formal dress wear and a pair of fake glasses, this is the first time I've ever seen the butler look so… what's the word I'm lookin for? Hot? Sexy…? Cute, maybe?

"He's riiiiiight, you hear?"

My thoughts were cut off again as I heard Madam Red talking again.

"You have to follow the script…"

She starts with pointing her index finger to Lau first.

"Lau is my young lover. Ciel is playing my niece, who has come from London from the country side. Sebastian is my niece's tutor. Grelle is my butler, perusal…"

She then looks over to me with a smirk.

"And Miss Monggle here is Sebastian's fiancée'."

I blush an even deeper red when she said that.

"WHY MUST I BE YOUR 'NIECE'!?"

"WHY MUST I BE HIS 'FIANCEE'!?"

Ciel and I both shouted at the same time, causing the woman to laugh a little while Sebastian smirks at me. She started with Ciel first.

"Well, you see, I've always wanted a daughter. A charming girl who looks wonderful in frilly dresses!"

"THIS IS YOUR REASON!?"

She then goes onwards to me.

"And for you my dear, Miss Monggle… You look so cute together with Sebastian! I just had to pair you two up!"

"BUT I DON'T WANNA BE HIS 'BELOVED'!"

I whined back at her, not noticing that my so-called 'beloved' is smiling at me. Ciel mutters some unknown words under his breath while the woman continues to smile at me in joy.

"In any case! If people were to see a one- eyed boy with a well-dressed butler, they would know it was you on the spot! As for Miss Monggle, I'm sure rumors are already going around about her staying with the Phantomhive family so it would be better off if she is dressed completely different from what she wears now."

I now feel like she wanted to see what I look like in a dress…

"So then it follows that this is the best disguise. And the Viscount of Druitt supposedly loves woman of all ages, so it's better if you're dressed that way!"

I and Ciel paled at the news.

"WHA…!?"

We both shouted as Sebastian smile turns into another smirk of his.

"Were you not the one who said… 'Do whatever it takes'?"

I couldn't help but grin at his words. Ciel glares at his butler in hate when I thought of something.

"Don't we need fake names?"

I couldn't help myself when I look over to see Ciel also giving me a hateful glare. The others thought about this and nod their heads in agreeing.

"Okay!"

Madam Red begins, pointing to herself first.

"I, Lau, and Grelle will have the same names that we have now."

She then points to me and Sebastian.

"Sebastian's name will be Johnson Drakes and Miss Monggle will be Lady Annabelle Jewels."

She then looks over to Ciel in thought so I cut her off when she was about to give him a name.

"Ciel's name will be Jezebel!"

Ciel glares at me again quickly. Before he could abject to the fake title, Madam Red beat him to it.

"That is… The most wonderful fake name ever!"

I gave the Earl brat an 'I-beat-you-this-round' looks as he continues to glare at me when my 'beloved' puts his hand out trowds Ciel with a charming smile.

"Then shall we go… My lady?"

He asks, causing me to giggle as the now she-man slowly puts his hand into Sebastian's when I couldn't help myself but begin to sing.

"THAT!

THAT!

DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY!

THAT!

THAT!

DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY!

THAT!

THAT!

DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY!

THAT!

THAT!

DUDE LOOKSL IKE A LA-!"

"MISS MONGGLE, SHUT UP ALREADY!"


	12. Chapter 12: The Dancing Show

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler, only my OC's and their roles in the story.

Enjoy!

Chapter 12: The Dancing Show.

When we got inside the ball room, everything look so beautiful! Well, this is what you get when you're freaking rich, huh? Hmm… I must be really loving the whole rich life thing now because I'm starting to feel like a rich person myself… Sad thing is that I'm nowhere near to that life.

"… We must first locate the Viscount of Druitt."

Sebastian started, looking around while I was once again, cut out of my own thoughts as Madam Red spoke to the butler- I mean… My soon to be 'husband'. Oh dear lord, kill me now!

"I wonder if the Viscount of Druitt is a handsome fellow? If that is the case, I would be more then willing to do my paaaaaart!"

The woman in red sings while I give the woman a look. I wouldn't be surprised of this Jack the Ripper guy came after her since she seems to love spending time with men... Just then I heard Ciel mutter in pain nearby.

"I'm uncomfortable. It's heavy. This dress… They hurt. My feet hurt… I want to go hom-!"

"Woman up, Jezebel!"

I started, wrapping an arm around him as he glares up at me.

"This is only for tonight anyways so for now, you must put a smile on that frown and find this Viscount guy!"

Ciel frowns at my words before looking sight ahead in thought. I noticed this first and remove my arm around him in worry.

"Is there something else brothering you?"

My question made the young child's face go pale.

"It's just…"

He hesitated so I frown.

"Hey, I don't tell secrets so don't worry."

I only tell if the person pisses me off to my very core though… He sighs in worry.

"I do not want Elizabeth to see me like this…"

I roll my eyes now, forming a smirk.

"Don't worry! This is the end of the season, so there's a huge chance she's at another party!"

I said, laughing a little in joy as Ciel looks back up at my joyful face before smirking himself.

"I suppose your right-!"

"KYAH! You're dress is so cute!"

The three of us- yes, me, Sebastian, and Ciel are the only ones here while the others walk away somewhere- stop in surprised.

"Oh no… I'm even imagining the sound of her voice now…"

"That hat of yours is LOOOOOOOVELY!"

I look over to the Earl Child and his butler in horror as they look over to me with wide eyes.

"I… I thought I was the only one imagining her voice…"

I mutter in fear and once our brains started ticking, the three of us turn our heads over to see the said girl TALKING TO PEOEPLE FROM BEHIND US!

"THERE ARE SOOOO MANY LADIES IN THE LOVELIEST DRESSSSSES, I CAN'T STAND IT! THEY ARE ALL SOOOO CUTE!"

Sebastian acted quickly and grabs both of our hands and begins walking off with us by his side as he tries to calm down the Earl Child with a serious look. I could hear the oncoming heart attack in Ciel voice as he begins to panic.

"Se- Se- Se- Se- Sebastian-!"

"S- S- S- SHIT!"

"Young mas-! My lady and beloved, please calm down. Let us go over there for the moment-!"

"AH!"

The three of us begin to panic even more as I quickly look over to the two's pale faces.

"THAT GIRL OVER THERE IS WEARING AN AWWWWWWWFULLY CUTE DRESS!"

Our faces turn one into horror when we realize that she is talking about Ciel's dress so Sebastian took action as he begins to hold tighter onto our hands and starts running with us behind him.

"This will never do. This way!"

He whispers and in a matter of seconds she lost track of us as we are now hiding behind a round table with a giant cake on it. The butler looks out on the right side while I look out on the left. Ciel is sitting the middle in pure horror still.

"Why is Elizabeth here!? I must at least get ahold of Madam and the rest-!"

He peeks over the table on my side of the hiding spot when he said that to actually see Madam Red enjoying herself while Lau is using a large leaf to give the woman some air as Grelle watches from behind from afar as random men come over to her with drool and lustful eyes. Ciel couldn't handle the new added pursuer as a part of him died in his tummy.

"This is not good. I did not think your fiancée would be here."

Sebastian comment, getting both of us to look over to him as Ciel's face show much more added horror.

"Even though I am disguised… If she were to catch a glimpse of my face…"

I look back and forth at the two.

"… She would recognize you right away."

Ciel's face said 'DOOM' all over his face as I look over to him.

"If she finds out, it would spell the end of our investigation!"

"Moreover… Everyone here would discover that my lady is the 'young Master.'"

I look back over to see the child's face turn from the 'DOOM' title to the 'KILL ME NOW' title as he stares at my 'beloved' with wide eyes, face also very pale. He then begins to grab onto the table cloth, now blushing a deep red as he begins to shake.

"IF IT COMES KNOWN THAT THE HEAD OF THE PHANTOMHIVE FAMILY HAD THE GALL TO DRESS LIKE THIS, WE WILL BE SHAMED FOR ETERNITY!"

He whispers as Sebastian crawls past me to place a hand onto his shoulder.

"Look at the bright side…"

I spoke up, getting the worry two to look over.

"If say, she does realize it's you, at least she'll find out that you love dresses."

The two glare at me with two words on their faces saying 'Not helping.' Hey, I was trying to get the kid to calm the hell down!

"I would rather die then have that happen! So she must never-!"

"The Viscount of Druitt is as handsome as always! His Platinum blond locks are like spun gold!"

We all look over to see a group of woman talking about the man we are after before looking over to where they are looking at and gasps.

"The Viscount of Druitt!"

The Earl whispers, as I nod my head in agreeing.

"We'll use a greeting as our front to get close to him."

Ciel spoke, staring at the said man while I and Sebastian stood up.

"I will observe from here because the presence of another man may make him wary. Please behave like a lady, as I have taught you."

"Yes, yes, all right!"

With that said, the Earl Child begins walking over to the man while I watch him until a hand appears in front of me.

"May I have this dance, Lady Jewels?"

I look up at Sebastian as he smiles. I couldn't help but blush a little before looking at his hand. It might help Ciel out if didn't spy on him and that Aleistor guy… With a small smile, I took my hand in his as he begins to take me to the dance floor of the large room. He places one hand onto my hip while using the other to put onto my own hand. I then put my other hand onto his shoulder as I blush even more. He smiles wider at me as we begin to dance in with crowd of other dancers.

"May I say Lady Jewels that you look beautiful tonight then any other night."

I made a face. What…? He is talking about the fact that I don't wear dresses on any other kind of day but the party we had we the larger manor and tonight? Great, you know how to make a girl feel great, ya ass!

"Jeez… Thanks for making a girl's day wonderfully."

I reply back in a sarcastic tone as he chuckles and holds me closer, causing me to blush more.

"I have been meaning to ask you a question for a while my lady."

I raise an eyebrow.

"And what would that be, hun?"

I reply back in my sarcastic tone again.

"This is something going on between you and our cook?"

I look a little surprised at his question.

"What are you talking about?"

I whisper to him, starting to get the idea that this isn't part of the plan. He stops smiling and looks down at me with his creepy stare.

"Lately Baldroy has been… Acting strangely around you."

I then realize where this is going and couldn't help but smirk at the man.

"Awww, is little Seby getting all jealousy?"

He chuckles at my question but doesn't answer it when he spins me right off of the dance floor and grabs Ciel's hand out of nowhere. I blink in confusion when I finally stop spinning and stare at the two as they start to whisper to each other, running off of the dance floor. I watch them in question before noticing that Elizabeth is running after them and sigh and begin heading to the food stand when I saw Grelle there, getting a small drink from a hired servant.

"Hey there, Grelle."

I greeted walking over to him when he gasps and panics, thinking he has been caught as he loses his drink.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too, I just needed a drink!"

I place a hand onto his shoulder as he was bending down onto the floor, thinking he was going to get slap.

"Hey, calm down. I just wanted to chat is all."

He looks right up at me with wide eyes before standing up straight. I smile at him as his shocked face turns one into a nervous smile and a small blush appears on his cheeks.

"O-oh… What is it that you wish to talk about?"

He asks, getting another drink since he threw his onto the floor nearby when he panic.

"I wanted to know how Madam Red is treating you. She always seems to doubt you..."

He frowns at my words.

"Yes… It's because I am a pathetic butler…!"

I flick his forehead, causing him to jump a little.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure Sebastian was like you at some point. You just need someone to pick you right back up on your feet until you get better and better to the point where you don't mess up stuff."

He stares at me in surprised before smiling at me warmly.

"Thank you so much, Miss Mon- I mean Miss Jewels."

I chuckle at him.

"No problem."

Grelle continues to smile before getting another drink as I get my own and follow him to where Lau and Madam Red are nearby. Grelle look over to me in worry before asking me a question.

"May I ask you a question, Miss Jewels?"

"Sure, what's up?"

He looks over to me nervously.

"Is… Sebastian… Single?"

I blink a few times before grinning at the question.

"Of course that loon is single!"

I answer, laughing a little. He looks at me with a wide smile before looking over to watch Ciel and Sebastian dancing together. I look over as well and enjoy the view. I wonder if cameras were created yet… I should've paid more attention to my history class. Just then Aleistor walks over to the two so we grew worry. Sebastian left the two alone while he joins us and stands by my side. Grelle frowns when he didn't stand next to him but didn't say anything as I continue to watch the two talk. Aleistor smiles for some unknown reason before whispering things to Ciel. Ciel didn't enjoy this at all but cover it all up as the dance that has been going on for some time now ended and Elizabeth started running trowds the two.

"Crap, she's going after him again! What should we-!"

I look over to my left to see my 'beloved' already gone and heard a loud thud out of nowhere and slowly look over to see Sebastian wearing a mask and has a large fine wooden closet besides him. I and Grelle both went pale at the view with wide eyes. That asshole… HE'S SO F**KING PERFECT! He looks up to see a crowd forming before making eye contact with me. I stare back into his eyes before he looks away with a smile.

"Now that the party is at its height…"

He begins, bowing down before everyone as I look back over to see Ciel and Aleistor staring at perfect butler.

"Allow me to present to the ladies and gentlemen here… An illusion that makes use of this closest."

People begin to whisper to each other until Sebastian points to Lau.

"Sir, if you please. Would you be so kind as to lend a hand?"

Lau looked a little surprised before smirking.

"Me? Very well."

Lau agrees, walking over as the butler looks back over to everyone. I then noticed that Lizzie is also watching this so everything should be fine for now.

"And now I shall enter… This plain, ordinary closet. Once I have made my way into the closest, sir… Please secure it tightly with this chain."

I then remember about Ciel and look over to see him and Aleistor has disappear so I could only hope that he knows what he is doing and is safe.

"Then please employ these swords…"

Sebastian started, showing swords out of nowhere before pointing a sword trowds the closet.

"To pierce the closet."

Everyone gasps in horror and surprised. Even I look a little shock at this while Grelle watches him in a dreamy way.

"I shall return alive from its skewered recesses. There are no tricks involved. I hope you enjoy this unique illusion."

With that said he walks right into the closest, having Lau chain up the whole thing so he couldn't get out and picks up the first sword, thinking of where to stab it through before jumping up on top of the closest and stabs the sword right into it. We all scream at the horror as Lau continues using the rest of the swords and finishes up the last one, smiling at himself.

"I supposed that will do. Well… What do you say? Is he still alive?"

Lau asks, now undoing the chain and open the door to show the butler is all okay! NO CUT, NO RIP ON HIS CLOTHES, NOTHING!

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

I shouted as the crowds cheer louder then me as the two bows down before everyone. I couldn't help but watch as Madam Red and Grelle walks over to the two with smiles on their smiles. I couldn't help but smile as well and stood from the side lines when Sebastian begins bowing down before walking off behind a curtain. I blink in confusion before shrugging my shoulders and felt my tummy growl so I went back to the food stand to get something to eat. After getting a huge plate full of food, I begin to eat when the police came out of nowhere and begin telling us to stand down and move out of the way. I blink in confusion as the police force begin running behind the same curtain Sebastian went in and didn't come out for a while.

"I'm guessing there's a door there… I'll just eat outside."

I said, now taking my plate and begin walking out with my food.

Damn, I'm so freaking hungry!

A/N: See you all next time!


	13. Chapter 13: Game Set With Feelings

A/N: Thank you for the reviews guys! Also a few people have asked me some questions so I though it would be best to answer them in here in case the other readers are also wondering so I'm hope your reading this, guys!

Q-&-A:

Reviewer: Why was Undertaker surprised about hearing Alex's last name?

Jet Girl: Let's just say he knows someone…

Reviewer: Has Alex been taken to a anime world or go back in time?

Jet Girl: That question will be answer soon so you gotta keep waiting until then!

Will that's it for questions… For now that is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler, only my OC's and their roles in the story!

Enjoy!

Chapter 13: Game Set With Feelings.

It was just another day of life. I step right on out of my bed with a yawn, looking around before remembering about last night's party and sigh. When I ran into Sebastian and Ciel last night, they told me everything turn out okay so case is close. I stood up to look at my messy long, brown, hair in the mirror and was about to brush it when I heard Ciel's shout all through in the small manor. Thinking something bad has happen, I quickly ran down the stairs in my baggy man clothes pj's and went right over to the living room to see Ciel staring at the today's newspapers in horror while Madam Red, Lau, Sebastian, and Grelle were also in the room, staring at the boy.

"What's wrong!?"

I ask in worry, as Ciel looks up at me with wide eyes.

"THIS!"

He points, still looking at me so I look over to see him pointing at a dance teaching ad.

"I thought you knew how to dance though…"

I said, looking at where he is pointing. Ciel blinks before looking down to see that he pointed to the ad and he felt his eyebrow twitch.

"No… Not that."

He then points to the right one and I gasps at the title.

"'Jack the Ripper appears once more! The victim is Annie Chapman. A prostitute is sacrificed again!'"

I read out loud as Ciel stares at it with rage.

"HOW COULD THIS BE!? THE VISCOUNT DIND'T GO ANYWHERE LAST NIGHT!"

"If it becomes seemingly impossible for our lone suspect to have committed the murder…"

We all look over to Lau as he continues to speak.

"…Then it does beg the question of a possible copycat… No, or even of there having been multiple culprits from the very start."

Madam Red spoke right after him.

"In other words, we were off the mark in suspecting the Viscount?"

"We're back to square one…"

I frown at Ciel. Even though I was only a part of last night's plan somewhat, I could tell that failure hang around the boy's shoulders so I place my hand onto his shoulder to cheer him up but it did nothing so I let go.

"I'll narrow down the suspects again."

Ciel said, now looking over to his butler.

"Sebastian, the list."

"Yes, sir."

Sebastian places his hand onto his chest in a respectful manner before turning around to get the lists once again. I couldn't help but noticed that all morning, that butler has been putting on blank faces. He too, must be shamed for the failure as well. So much for a perfect butler, huh…?

Later That Day…

I look out the window to see the thunder storm not letting up. We were all in our pj's still but only this time, we but the butlers were all in our own ropes. I always liked looking out the window when it rains... I love thunder storms and the calm sounds of the rain drops hitting the ground. It helps me think about my life and what I'm going through most of the time. It's the one thing that helps me think, really…

Ciel and Sebastian were once again working non-stop to find out who Jack the Ripper is but no such luck. Lau went home after breakfast and wished us the best of luck but Ciel told him that he didn't need it. I sigh and continue to look out the window. I was thinking about the dance and that I couldn't help but continue thinking about Baldroy. I wonder how he and the others are doing… I really want to call him but I'm sure the four are very busy… Doing something that isn't involved with blowing up the main manor, of course.

Also I was thinking about Sebastian's question last night. Why did he even want to know about what I do with Bald? It's not like we're dating or anything… Bald is very handsome and I wouldn't mind going out with him at least once. But… This is all just a dream… A very long dream that still won't end for me. Okay, maybe I like some guy who's in my dreams but the more I think that it feels like a dream, the more I begin to wonder if it really is one… Ciel sighs in defeat while I continue to look out the window.

"The population of London alone is 4.5 million. And that swells further during the season. By simply relaxing the conditions the number of suspects increases."

I didn't care to listen right now. Sebastian looks over to his young Master before looking over to me in thought. He watches with a small smile in thought.

With Sebastian…

Humans are so strange to me. Females even confused me more. Last night's question wasn't something I intended to ask but it slipped out of my own mouth. Miss. Monggle's answer also caught me off guard.

Was I really jealous?

No. It wouldn't fit right into the topic. I didn't even know Miss Monggle enough to become 'jealous'. She is nothing more then a guest who I must keep a close eye on. Yes, she hasn't done anything to hurt my Master or the other servants but I do not trust her enough to know that she won't hurt a fly-!

SLAM!

My eyebrow twitches as I notice Miss Monggle has clap a fly with her hands… Okay, so she can hurt a fly. It doesn't matter though. She may think what she will of me. Because I know that I am not feeling any kind of envy for Baldroy and Miss Monggle's relationship.

Demons don't feel the same way as like humans do.

We are completely different in that topic and always will be.

With Alex…

Damn that fly was so annoying! It wouldn't go away and I don't even smell-!

"Still at it, are you?"

Madam Red asks, entering the room as Ciel and Sebastian look over to her.

"Madam Red…"

She then put up a chess board case in front of the two.

"All work and no play make Ciel a dull boy! What say you take a break for a round of this?"

She opens the case to show the chess board and the pieces as Ciel smiles at his aunt before putting the papers down.

"The chess set, eh…? That takes me back."

"Doesn't it just? I got it out of the store-room because Ciel was coming. Now break, break time!"

The woman orders, patting her hand onto the table she just sat at, smiling warmly at Ciel who roll his eyes and joins her.

"Grelle, see to the tea!"

She orders, as I slowly look over to see Grelle running right on out of the room to the kitchen. I look back over to the window and in a matter of minutes; Grelle came back with the tea and my own coffee on a tray.

"As it is evening… I have prepared an herbal tea of rosehips."

He said, putting two cups of tea onto the table before walking over to me and smiles at me. I noticed this from the corner of my eye and gave him a small smile back before he hands me a cup of coffee and I thank him for it. When I took a sip I noticed that he forgot the sugar cubes so I sigh and took small sips. Small sips I'm okay with when I don't have any sugar in it. Big sips make me want to throw up. Anyways the guy's forgetful but I won't get mad at him over small things like this. Just then Madam Red spits out her sip of tea and shouts at Grelle while Ciel looks at his tea in thought.

"BLEEEEEEEEEEECH! HOW CAN HERBAL TEA BE SALTY!? AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A BULTER!"

I made fists and turn over to the mad woman in anger.

"HOW BAD CAN YOU-!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!"

Everyone look over to me with wide eyes. This would have to be the first time I yell out like this. I walk right over and took Grelle's hand in mine after he put the tea set down. Grelle blushes a little.

"What is wrong with you!? All you do is giving him a hard time! Did you ever think that maybe he needed some help?"

Madam Red was at lost with words as she tries to say something back but couldn't. I continue my rant while Ciel and Sebastian stare at me without trying to speak one word. I point my index finger trowds the woman.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe Sebastian could've helped him or have someone teach him to become a better butler? Yesterday… You even said that you rather have Sebastian instead of Grelle! YOU'RE SO DAMN SELFISH AND CRUEL!"

The whole room continues to stay silent as I continue to take a few deep breaths. I then realized that Madam Red would be selfish like that… She lives in the rich life and I don't… Ciel could just be like her too… I let go of Grelle's hand as he stares at me with wide eyes as I begin to run right on out of the manor and ran into the market area of London.

With Sebastian…

I couldn't help but find myself a little surprised that Miss. Monggle would call Madam Red selfish… She must've a different life before waking up in the main manor. I turn my head over to my young Master who in turn, look over to me.

"Go find her and bring her back. Who knows what they'll do to a young woman in a rope and pj's at this time of the day."

With a nod, I begin walking out of the room to the front doors before grabbing an umbrella and smirk to myself.

How troublesome this human girl will be.

With Ciel…

"That was…"

Madam Red begins, looking at Grelle in thought with a deep frown.

"Surprising?"

I finish for the woman in front of me. She nods her head before turning her eyes to me.

"Has she always been like this…?"

"No. She always seemed to be cheerful and would help me and my servants out. She always wanted to be some of use during her stay."

She stares into my eyes before sighing in defeat and looks over to Grelle.

"Grelle."

Grelle looks at her with a fearful look.

"Please try making the tea again."

He stares at her before smiling a little to himself and bows down before taking the bad tea and walking back to the kitchen. I watch my aunt's face and stare at her deep frown. I don't want to say it but… Miss Monggle is right. She has been selfish trowds her butler but even so… That's what some people act like when they have enough money and power.

"By contrast…"

She starts, looking over to where Sebastian once was.

"Your butler is really rather competent or should I say a hard worker or…?"

She questions, trying to forget what has just happen, starting the chess game while I begin my first move after hers.

"Not particularly? Certainly not that to extent. If Sebastian is that able, you may as well even leave the investigation of the Viscount's residence and all the rest to him."

Madam Red places her next piece after I put down mine.

"He is both my 'might' and my 'hands' and 'feet'. Sebastian is but a 'chess-man'."

I begin, picking up a black horse piece.

"And only I, the 'horse-man' can move the 'horse.' If I were to defeat my opponent with an 'automaton of a chess-man' the achievement could not be considered 'my own'."

I place the horse piece down as my aunt stares at me in thought.

"I always give the orders… And without them, he has been disciplined to move not so much as a muscle. However, you might say the sole difference between Sebastian and this 'knight' is… That he is a 'knight' who can move to any square in one fell swoop."

The woman finishes her move before letting out a small gasps when Ciel takes his black horse and knocks down her white king.

"Like this."

"Ah-! But that's against the rules!"

"Indeed. That is, if we are playing a game of 'chess'. But this world is no chess game, where one cannot win if not playing by the rules. Without fail, players will break rules… And chess-men will betray the players."

My aunt stares at me with another frown.

"And if I'm to play games with their like on equal footing, I'd have no chance at victory if I didn't break the rules myself, right? On this chessboard of Great Britain that we call our home, letting one's guard down immediately amounts to… Check-mate."

I said, placing my horse piece in front of her as she frowns deeper in thought.

"… Surely there must've been… Another way for you to live, one that didn't involve you becoming the underworld's watchdog. I'm certain my elder sister- your mother- would've wished for it too. Despite that, here you are… Have you returned after all, to the underworld… Because you wish to avenge my murdered sister and her husband?"

That made me stop breathing for a moment so I stare deeply into her eyes as we set of the game of chess.

"Neither my sister and brother in-law… Nor Lizzie and I would want that-!"

"I… have never once thought to avenge my parents or anything of the sort."

I begin, staring back at her with empty blue eyes.

"Were I to avenge them, the dead still would not come back to life… Much less be able to enjoy the sweet taste of revenge. Calling it 'vengeance' or a 'battle of revenge' is just glossing over such utterances amount to nothing more then selfishness of the survivors after all… A luxury of the living, wouldn't you say? … I… Did not return to Phantomhive for the sake of the previous head. I returned for myself. All I want is to give those who betrayed and defiled the name of Phantomhive… A Taste of the humiliation… And pain… That I suffered. Check-mate."

With Alex…

Walking out in the rain didn't help make me feel any better. It only made me shiver and get colder by the second. People were giving me odd looks left and right but I didn't care. How stupid could I be…? Madam Red is in the rich life… Sure she only works at a hospital but it's a damn good one so she could afford to pay a butler of her own. I look up at the rain while my already wet bangs stick to my face. I close my eyes, letting the rain hit me until I couldn't feel them anymore so open my eyes to see something black over my form. I blink a few times before turning around myself to see Sebastian there, smiling at me while the unknown people around us continue to walk on by, watching us in question. Just then the butler put his hand out to me.

"Miss. Monggle."

I frown at him.

"Please come back with me to the manor, you'll catch a cold standing out here."

I shook my head no and begin backing away from him, moving out of the umbrella he put us under. He watches me with silent eyes.

"Madam Red is not angry with you. In fact, she was quire speechless after you ran out."

I shook my head again at him.

"That's not it…"

I said, looking away from him. He continues to watch me.

"I realized something…"

I begin, looking back over to his face.

"It wouldn't' matter even if I try to say or do something about it… I'm not rich…"

He raises an eyebrow.

"And because of that, I feel… like nothing because of it. But… I want to have power and money like Ciel and Madam Red do. They can do whatever they want to and I just feel… Like I don't matter in the subject because I'm staying with you, Ciel, Finny, Mey-Rin, Bald, and Tanaka… It makes me feel like… Everyone is better then me and that they don't have to worry about their lives."

He stares at me in thought before making a small smile at me. He then begins walking trowds me.

"Miss Monggle."

He begins, bowing down on one knee before me as I stare at him with wide eyes.

"It is okay to feel this way."

He looks up at me with a wider smile.

"It does not matter if you are rich or not, everyone has a heart and can feel pain. In my lord's eyes, he sees you as someone of importance in his life as well as Madam Red, Lau, and Grelle do. You were able to make my Master smile at Lizzie's ball."

I begin to remember after the whole breaking the ring part as Ciel cheers Lizzie up and begin to dance with a smile.

"You made Madam Red happy when you join in last night's party mission and as well as help her own butler out, Grelle."

I smile a little when I thought of seeing Madam Red's smiling face when we went shopping for my dress and I smile wider when I went to talk with Grelle last night as well. Sebastian stands up.

"Even Lau has enjoyed you company."

He then puts his hand back trowds me.

"Miss. Monggle…"

I look up at his red shade color like eyes while he stares into my bright green ones.

"You are never useless. You make everyone smile at your kindness. You help everyone out in your own way with not getting anything in return. You are not weak and alone. What you told Madam Red earlier showed that you are better then that. Rich or not, you are like a friend to us all."

I couldn't' help but feel the hot fresh tears build up in my eyes before rubbing them. I don't like crying… I sadly, let out a few sobs before taking my hand in Sebastian's.

"Thank you…"

I whisper, hoping he wouldn't hear me but fail. He only chuckles at this before walking back to the manor house with me by his side, hand in hand.

A/N: Yet another lovey dovey moment… He, he! Also I wasn't planning on going with this idea for the chapter but I end up finding myself writing it anyways…


	14. Chapter 14: Confused And Betrayed

A/N:

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler, only my OC's and their roles in the story!

Enjoy!

Chapter 14: Confused And Betrayed.

"It's cold…"

"Grow up."

"I want a warm jacket…"

"Rub your arms, that'll keep you arm."

"My arms hurt…"

"…"

I gave Ciel a glare as he continues to whine like a baby. Man, who knew it could be this cold in the year of 1888, huh? Oh, I forgot to let you all know… We are trying to get Jack the Ripper again by guarding the last whore lady's house for the night. Jack the Ripper can only get in one way and that is the front door… I think…. Right?

"Through your usual grab would have stood out in the east end… You must be feeling chill in those clothes? It looks like it might rain as well…"

How the hell could that damn butler tell it's going to rain? It's so damn dark you couldn't even tell if a… Crap, I can't think of anything! Damn him and his perfectness… But he is right about Ciel being freaking stupid about not taking an arm coat with him at least… I and the butler brought our own so I was feeling pretty good about myself-!

"AH-SHOO!"

I cried out, lucky to not leave anything on the ground… You know about that rain I ran out into this morning…?

Yeah, I'm a little sick…

And no, I don't give a damn.

"Sigh, Miss Monggle."

I didn't turn my head to that butler of Ciel's.

"The least you could do is stay home and keep Grelle and Madam Red some company."

I roll my eyes at the taller man.

"No thanks, I don't want that woman going all girly girl on me or my boobs again."

Ciel's face blushes at the memory when he remember the time his aunt grab my boobs. The two didn't make a comeback about the memory they all remember that day and didn't make eye contact with me for a few minutes until Ciel finally grew tired of this waiting hunt.

"You're certain he'll make an appearance if we keep watch here, right?"

"Yes."

Sebastian answers, looking trowds his Master.

"That is the only entrance, and… This is the only path that leads to it."

Ciel peeks over the corner of the building trowds the small house in front of his face.

"And you're positive the next target will be Mary Kelly, who lives in that tenement?"

"Yes. I think I have told you as much as numerous times?"

"Quite… In addition to the murdered prostitutes 'lacking internal organs'… There is still another 'commonality'."

Ciel begins, looking down at the floor as I look over to Sebastian and my face fell at what he is doing.

"But… What makes killing them a necessity for him?"

Maybe the guy didn't like whores?

"Moreover, I… HEY, ARE YOU LISTENING TO A WORD I'M SAYING, SEBASTIAN!?"

I let out a small giggle as Sebastian was holding a cute cat in his arms. Who knew the guy has a thing for cats- WAIT! Lizzie wanted me to dress as a cat maid so… Does that mean he-!

"Ah, excuse me. I could not resist."

"We're not keeping it! So put it back!"

"Very well… But she is so lovely."

I then felt bad for the man… Maybe getting a cat for him wouldn't be so bad? I sigh and begin to sit up from my spot on the ground, yes I felt like sitting… No, my ass has been cold but I'm not whining like a baby-!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Mine and Ciel's eyes waded as the three of us begin running trowds the small stone house.

"WHA-!? BUT NO ONE ENTERED THE ROOM-!"

Ciel shouted, about to follow after me when Sebastian grabs his arm.

"Let go of me!"

The Earl Child order as Sebastian calls me to come back as I made it trowds the front door but hesitated in opening it. Ceil pushes the man away and runs past me to open the door and in a pure second, our eyes went wide as we saw blood… Insides… And a dead woman's body on the floor in front of us. Sebastian quickly acted and pulls us away. I cover my eyes as he covers Ciel's.

"YOU MUST NOT LOOK!"

Sebastian shouts trowds us, as the three of us back away. I and Ciel couldn't believe our eyes… Jack the Ripper made it inside, kill the woman, and… AND WE SAW THE BODY! I didn't want to open my eyes but even I knew Ciel's mind couldn't take it any better then I could… Ciel try to scream but he couldn't make a sound. I didn't nor couldn't make a sound of my own because this is the first time I've seen a murder like this… In real- no, this is all just a dream! ALL JUST A-!

"You have made…"

Sebastian?

"Quite a mess of things…"

Footsteps… I can hear footsteps now.

"'Jack the Ripper.' Or should I say… Grelle Sutcliff."

What!? I open my eyes to see Grelle standing there in front us… All cover in blood as he stares at us quietly. I felt my lungs stop breathing for a moment but I then realize I have found myself in some kind of a state of shock.

"N-no, this is… I rushed in because I heard the screams, but she was already-!"

"Already, what?"

Sebastian cuts off the fearful Grelle in front of us.

"We have been keeping an eye on the sole path here all night. How in the world did you manage to enter that home at the end of the blind alley and evade us? Do you really plan to feign innocence, looking as you do?"

I could already hear the sound of dipping blood from his clothes… He also is starting to small bad too…

"Enough of this, Mister Grelle- no. Even 'Grelle Sutcliff' is just an assumed identity, so… What say you cease your silly act… Mister 'Grelle'?"

I slowly look over to Sebastian as my state of shock starts going away.

"This is my first time meeting 'someone of your ilk' in the human world."

What…? What is Sebastian talking about?

"Seb-!"

"You did a superb job of acting like one of them."

I look at Grelle with wide eyes before looking back at the butler until I heard Grelle reply back in a horrifying voice.

"Tee-hee! Is that soooo?"

My heart sunk and I started breathing harder as I slowly look over to see Grelle's eyes changing as sharp teeth appear instead of normal teeth while the man begins to giggle like a mad man. He then removes the red bow in his long and low pony tail.

"Hit the nail on the head, you did."

He then removes his glasses.

"I am an actress."

He then takes out a red comb and begins combing his hair, also having the dark color run off of his head to show red blood color hair… Wait, did he just call himself an 'actress'?

"And a first-rate one at that."

He then takes out a small case and closes his eyes whiling opening the item, putting on fake eyelashes on his eyes.

"But neither are you 'Sebastian,' yes?"

What is he talking about!? He puts on gloves as I look back at the butler in confusion as he continues to cover Ciel's eyes while the child listens without a sound.

"The young Master gave me that name… So yes, I am 'Sebastian'… For now."

I'm so confused! Grelle puts on a red pair of woman glasses on for the last part. Grelle smirks at the butler.

"Oh my, his faithful dog, are you? That type of stud makes me weak in the knees too, he does! Now then once again, Sebastian- No! Sebastian darling!"

He makes a pose as he continues to smirk at us, mostly to the black butler though.

"I am the butler of the Burnett House… Grelle Sutcliff, at your service!"

He then blows a kiss to the butler.

"My dearest fellow butler, I am in your hands!"

Sebastian's face went pale.

"Oooh! I finally get to show you my true colors! It was utterly mortifying to be seen in front of stud such as yourself with no makeup on! Tee-hee! Little old me's never run into a devil posing as a butler before!"

I look over to Sebastian in shock and yet still confusion.

"Sebastian… What is he talking about-!?"

"DON'T CUT ME OFF, HUMAN!"

He shouts at me as I hid behind Sebastian with wide eyes.

"So…"

He glares at me past Sebastian before smiling at the butler again.

"At first, I was just shocked as shocked can be!"

Sebastian smirks again back at the once butler.

"Allow me… To echo those sentiments, hm?"

It then begins to rain as Ciel gets even colder then before.

"For I too have been living for quite some time, but… I have never heard of 'someone of your ilk' being a 'butler'. One who is supposed to stand neutral between god and heavens…"

He took a moment before saying it.

"… A Grim Reaper!"

Mine and Ciel's eyes went wide.

"Why did you, a 'god' of sorts… Become a butler?"

Grelle chuckles at the question as I felt my legs force me to back away from Sebastian's back as I felt my head begin to spin.

"Don't be such a stuffed shirt sweetie. But… Very well… I suppose you could say I fell head over heels for a woman."

What woman could he-! NO! IT CAN'T BE!

"And that woman is-!"

"Weather you hear him or not, I think you already know…"

NO! IT… IT CAN'T BE HER! We all look over but Grelle as the woman walks out of the small house with her arms cross. Ciel gasps at the sound of the woman's voice before making Sebastian's hand out of his face.

"Madam…"

"… Red."

Madam Red… Grelle… He… I stare at the woman as I continue to back away in horror now. The woman grins at us all.

"I miscalculated. I never imagined there would be someone by Ciel's side who could see through Grelle's disguise."

Ciel stares at his aunt with a blank look on his face.

"… Madam was, of course on our initial list of suspects. But… Your alibi was flawless."

The woman grins wider at the boy.

"How could you, Ciel? You went so far as to doubt me, your dear aunt?"

Ciel went silent for a moment before answering that question.

"If the possibility of one being Jack exists- kin or acquaintance- it matters not. No human on the list could have committed all the murders. Of course, that includes you, Madam. But it is a different story with a reaper as your accomplice. If he can enter Mary's room in an instant without us noticing… He would also be capable of instantly transporting himself over the lengthy distance between the west end and the east end. If a servant were to disappear from the party for a matter of minutes… No one would pay any heed…"

What…? But... N-no… I… Madam Red takes a second to look over to me before going back Ciel as he glares at his aunt and the reaper.

"There only the two of you… Can be Jack the Ripper. Madam Red… And Grelle Sutcliff! The victims in the Jack the Ripper case… Had something else in common, on top of 'being prostitutes' and 'missing their wombs.' All of them underwent a 'certain procedure' at the Royal London Hospital, where Madam Red is employed."

Ciel then takes out a folded piece of paper and opens it up, showing the two a list of names and dates.

"This lists those patients… In the order of their surgery dates. Order in which the victims were killed corresponds perfectly to the order in which they went under the knife. Only Mary Kelly, who resided in that tenement, was on that list and 'still alive.' I thought you two would show up if we kept watch here."

The rain started getting harder as I look down at the ground with fists. I knew what Ciel was saying… Even though I don't know if Grelle is this… 'Grim Reaper' and I don't want to believe in any of this…! I don't understand and I'm scared and I just want to wake up! WAKE UP ALREADY! Ciel looks away with a deep frown.

"But still… I was unable to save her…"

The area around us fell silent. I didn't know what to do or say… I didn't know if I should believe in any of this crap…

"How sad, Ciel."

Madam Red spoke, frowning at the child.

"My lovely nephew… My… Elder sister's son… If you hadn't insisted on getting to the bottom of all this, we might've played chess again. However…"

She closes her eyes; face looking down as she makes fists. I stare at her face from sad to angry as she looks back up and give Ciel a death glare.

"I WILL NOT YIELD THIS TIME!"

I and Ciel flinch and gasp as Grelle come fast trowds Ciel when Sebastian appears in front of the young Master and holds off… A F**KING CHAIN SAW!? Grelle jumps back away from the butler.

"Wh- what's that!?"

Ciel asks in horror as I felt myself not being able to move again.

"All reapers possess a tool for hunting. Though this is my first time seeing one that looks like that… It is known as… The 'Death Scythe.'"

Sebastian answers, fixing his wet black hair.

"The 'Death Scythe' is rather troublesome."

I heard him comment as Grelle grins at us.

"Something as unbecoming as a scythe wouldn't suit me in the least. Don't you agree? So I customized it to my specifications! A 'Death Scythe' juuuuust for me, which plays the grandest harmony with the death throes of a soul! Of course, its sharpness is guaranteed."

He then puts up the chain saw close to his face, grinning wider as it turns into a sicker one then before.

"A tool that only a god like me can wield to chop anyone and anything into itty bitty pieces!"

He then puts the weapon down and blows Sebastian another blow kiss.

"My body's gotten all stiff 'cos I've been a good like Grelle this whole time! Now I sooo want to work up a sweat with y-o-u!"

Sebastian didn't feel okay with the love and reply back in an annoyed tone.

"Would you mind refraining from such sickening displays? Furthermore, I am on duty at present."

"Ahhhhhn. You're so stoic! I can't get enough of this side of you either, Sebastian darling! Let me tell you a little something, dearest- the color red makes me swoon. I just love red for my hair, clothes, and lip-stick. That's why I adore making over ugly woman with the red of their blood. The more glamorous the woman, the more alluring she becomes, just like a beautiful, poisonous flower, right?"

I look over to see what Madam Red had to say about this but she only continues to watch us in silence.

"And I'll bet a fine stud like you fitted up in rose colours will be the absolute best! I'll cut you open deep, splatter you with all many shadows of crimson… And mess you up most glamorously, Sebastian darling!"

Sebastian sighs at the man's words.

"A reaper is one who quietly hunts the souls of the dying. A butler is one who accompanies his Master like a shadow. Your poor taste goes against the aesthetics of both… And fair raises my bile."

Grelle pouts back at him.

"I worked hard as a butler for my Master! I didn't wear make-up or dress pretty or anything when I was at work!"

Sebastian sighs once again, shaking his head no before giving the reaper a raises eyebrow.

"I am appalled… How can you call yourself a butler?"

Grelle smirks at this, showing his sharp teeth before putting up the devil sigh with his fingers.

"Even so, I am still a butler… FOR DEATH!"

With that said Ciel removes his eye batch and speaks to his butler while I stare at the boy's head in question.

"In the name of the Queen and mine own evil title… I command you! HUNT THEM DOWN!"

I look over to see Sebastian removing his white wet gloves with a grin, not seeing what has become of his eyes as he replies:

"Yes, my lord."

A/N: See you all next time, guys!


	15. Chapter 15: The Past Of A Dead Woman

A/N: HELLO GUYS! Once again sorry for the late posting… I have been… Well, I have been reading and seemed to get carry away… Also I have been thinking of making a Batman story of Scarecrow and an OC in their last year of high school. Problem is… I'm not very good with high school stories so if you wanna give me ideas about that go ahead in your reviews!

_**ALSO I WANT YOU GUYS TO GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE FOR YOUR FAV PAIRING OF ALEX MONGGLE AND ONE OF THE CHARACTERS! **_You can vote up to two choices so pick wisely guys! Also if you're wondering why I made the poll, I was bored and wanted to see what you guys wanted. I'm like a kitty cat because I like to know what pairings people like… Did I really just call myself a cat? Wow, I'm lame…

Q-&-A:

Reviewer: Has Grelle been using Alex for his acting or does he really think of her as a friend?

Jet Girl: I plan on making the two become friends!... Even though of what happen to Madam Red…

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler, only my OC's and their roles in the stories!

Enjoy!

Chapter 15: The Past Of A Dead Woman.

I stare in silent as Sebastian begins to undo his black butler coat.

"Right, then…"

He turns around to Ciel and puts his coat onto him, to help stop the rain. I continue to watch in confusion, fear, and… pain?

"Wha-!?"

"Please do not allow yourself to catch a chill. I will prepare some hot milk when we have returned to the town house. And I shall sweeten it with honey or brandy or something of the sort."

Sebastian then turns his head over to me with his smile on his lips.

"Miss. Monggle, I would ask you to please watch over my young Master for me until I clean up this mess."

My eyes went wide but I slowly nod my head, not fully understanding what's going on now. Just then Grelle turns back his chain saw on with a grin.

"Oooh? I'm not going to let you go running home just like that, you know! Little Death Scythe here and I both full of soooo much pent-up energy there days 'cos our quarry has been much too easy to… HUNT!"

He shouts out, jumping high into the air trowds us when Sebastian pushes us away from him as Grelle stabs into the ground, causing a large line of the ground to break up miles down the road as Ciel and I gasp in surprised.

"I much prefer doing the chasing myself to being chased, Sebastian darling!"

He looks at all of us before moving his eyes trowds the said butler.

"SO LET'S HAVE OURSSELVES A MARVELOUS ROUND OF TAG, SHALL WE!?"

He shouts, running trowds him as the butler sighs with a frown.

"I have asked you before… To refrain from uttering such vile… Drivel!"

Grelle tries for an attack on the man but he jumps backwards from the chain saw swinging at him.

"Don't be like that! You'll get hooked on my little one once you've had a taste… I'm sure!"

CLANK!

Sebastian quickly grabs and removes a light pole from the ground to block the next attack from the Reaper. I wanted to move and beg Grelle to stop… I wanted Sebastian to stop fighting too… I needed them to stop fighting!

"Ooh! You don't look it, but you're pretty powerful, Sebastian darling!"

Sebastian continues to hold off his attack from the pole.

"However… The real show begins now! The Death Scythe… Can cut through a gas lamp… Like a twig!"

Just as the pole breaks into two, Grelle swings his chain saw again; hitting Sebastian's arm as lots of blood comes out. I screamed.

"SEBASTIAN!"

I was about to run when Ciel grab onto my wrist. I couldn't stop the fresh hot tears already rolling down my cheeks and was about to push Ciel away when I saw… Film...? Coming out of where Sebastian got cut from…!? I stop crying and blink in confusion. What is…? This? The film move all around us, having us watch… Sebastian's past of when he works at the manor. Just then all of the films went back into Sebastian as he wakes up and gets up from his fail. Grelle licks his lips.

"How was it for you, hm? The pain you felt must've been rather dramatic, no? That just now was a little talent we Reapers have… 'The Cinematic Record.' Grim Reapers receive a list of those who are scheduled to die and judge them by playing back their memories using the 'Record'. We look at what sort of humans they were… And what sort of lives they lived."

Grelle took a moment to look at my scared form and grins wider.

"Should we allow them to live? Or should we kill them?"

I went face pale as he chuckles at my actions before looking back over to the butler.

"People say a magic lantern passes before their eyes when they are on the verge of death… But that's just Reapers like lil' ole me playing back the human's 'memories'. For those who receive the judgment… 'This human should die'… We use our Death Scythes to server their memories and souls from their bodies, and… For them, it is 'The End'."

Sebastian stares at him with a blank look on his face.

"I had presumed you were only guilty of poor taste, but… A peeping tom as well, are you? Truly the lowest of the low."

Grelle runs over to him again.

"Non, non! This is our job! But… Yes, all right!"

He starts, swinging again at the man but he moves out of the way.

"I admit, I am a wee but curious… About what lurks in the pasts of fine men like yourself!"

Just then Grelle appears out of nowhere from behind.

"Especially…"

Sebastian's eyes went wide before turning around fast to see him swinging the weapon again.

"When they seem to be the bad-boy type!"

Sebastian acts quickly and uses his hands to hold off the chain saw by its side as part of the end goes straight into a wall of a stone brick house. I flinch in surprise at the sound of metal cutting through the brick.

"Tee, hee, hee! You can't play make believe with yours truly like you do with humans, Sebastian darling."

Sebastian… Isn't human…? But he looks so much like one…

"The Death Scythe can slice right through memories… Souls… Dimensions… And even… Devils!"

My eyes went wide.

Sebastian…

He's…

He's a…

He's a demon…?

I look over to Ciel as I felt the world around me begin to slow down. Another state of shock… Ciel turns over to Madam Red silently.

"Why…?"

She raises an eyebrow and smiles.

"Why? What is the point of asking me now? When you and I have become… The 'Watchdog' and its 'Prey'. If I don't hunt the Watchdog, I will be hunted in which case…"

She takes out a knife from her side pocket and starts running trowds him.

"THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY OUT!"

I quickly went out of my state of shock and ran in front of Ciel without thinking. Ciel and Madam Red's eyes went wide before she swings her blade at me on my arm, causing me to scream as Sebastian looks over in surprised. I grab my arm in pain as blood comes rolling into my clothes and down to the ground.

"Miss. Monggle!"

Ciel shouts as I slowly turn my head to see Ciel's uncover eye and gasps before calming down.

"I'm fine…"

I continue to stare at the marks on his right eye before speaking.

"But when this is over…"

I look back over to see Madam Red backing away from me in shock of my actions.

"You better f**king tell me what's really going on between you and Sebastian…"

My eyes had fire in them. Ciel frowns before nodding his head and looks over to Madam Red again.

"… Madam. You are a physician. Why would you kill-!?"

She gets out of her own state of shock and cuts Ciel off with a death glare.

"A BRAT LIKE YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND! NOT EVER!"

She shouts running trowds us again and before I could stop her, she knocks me out of the way and grabs Ciel's neck tightly.

"I wish you… That someone like…"

I try getting up quickly as I can to stop her.

"That someone like you… HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!"

She then goes for a stab with her knife as I gasp and look up to see Ciel about to die in front of my eyes.

"CIEL!"

"YOUNG MASTER!"

I and Sebastian cried as the man knocks Grelle away and was about to attack when Ciel and I both noticed that Madam Red stop herself and lets go of the child with her hands covering her face. Also, I've never saw Sebastian look so… Scary in my life while I saw darkness coming off of him with sharp like eyes and sharp nails for claws from his eyes and fingers.

"STOP! SEBASTIAN! DO NOT KILL HER!"

Sebastian stops himself just in time before he could lay one finger on her as he backs away from the woman, panting deeply as he held onto his shoulder… Did he get himself cut when pushing Grelle away? I stare at the man in fear. I wanted to run and help but then those thoughts of Grelle telling us that Sebastian is a demon made me stop myself in fear.

"Tee, hee! Why, Sebastian darling! You've got guts! To think you would sacrifice an arm… To go rescue that brat."

Grelle comments, walking over before stopping behind Madam Red who starts building tears in her eyes.

"But you were a wholly different story… Madam!

She flinches at the Reaper's words.

"You just go and kill that brat now, you-!"

"No…"

Grelle raises an eyebrow as I finally got myself up and watch the woman's tears roll down her cheeks.

"Hunh?"

"I cannot… I cannot kill this child..!"

Ciel and I stare at her with wide eyes.

"How can you say that now!?"

Grelle shouts, face looking surprised.

"After you've chopped all those women! If you don't kill him, he'll kill you instead! And after I've gone to all the trouble of assisting you!"

Madam Red's body begins to shake.

"But… But…!"

She turns around to Grelle with a fearful face.

"This child is my-!"

Everything fell silent as Grelle stabs his chain saw into the woman's chest. Her eyes went wide as she stares down at the weapon before her coughs out much blood. I finally let out another scream and found myself running trowds the woman's falling form as I catch her into my arms just in time. She starts trying to breathe but fail as she looks up at me and whispers something before she lost her last breath and her body went numb. My eyes went wider then before and I found tears rolling down my cheeks again. Ciel stares at his now dead aunt in his own state of shock as Sebastian's eyes went wide in surprised of the attack as well.

"I'm so disappointed in you… Madam Red. I can't say I care a cared for… This plain woman you've become."

I couldn't listen to Grelle's words as the blood from her chest forms into films and starts playing her life. It started out with Madam Red as a young teenager…

-Flash Backs-

"An! Angeliiina!"

The young girl turns her head over to an older woman with blonde long hair.

"Sister…"

"In here again, I see. Father is calling for you."

Her older sister smiles at the young girl.

"He has a guest he wishes to introduce us to."

"Eh!? But I'm dressed like this…"

Just then her older sister puts a red rose into the girl's hair.

"S-sister!"

"There, all done! You look positively charming, you'll be fine!"

With that said, the teenager follows her older sister.

"Were you reading again?"

"Yes. I want to study lots and become a doctor. I want to find a cure for your asthma, sister. I unattractive and I feel out of place at balls, so I may not be able to marry-!"

"What are you saying!?"

That causes the young Madam Red to stop in her tracks as her older sister smiles at her now.

"An is lovely and smart. You should have more confidence in yourself. And let's not forget…"

She grabs her little sister's boobs, causing the said girl panic.

"… You're awfully well endooooowed!"

"SISTER!?"

"Like ripe peaches, they are."

In the end, they both laugh, heading back to the manor they live in.

My elder sister's health was fragile. But she was kind and beautiful, and did not put on airs, and I loved her. I loved and envied her soft flaxen hair, which was just like our mother's.

I met 'him' when I was fifteen.

When they enter the house, their father greeted the two right away.

"Rachel, Angelina. Give your greetings to Earl Phantomhive."

When the child looks over to the said man, she stares at him while he smiles and greets her and her older sister.

"How do you do?"

I was despised my red hair.

Which was just like my father's.

And I loathed the color red.

"Why do you keep your hair so long in front?"

The man questions her.

"I am no beauty like my elder sister so… And my hair is this red as well…"

He thought otherwise.

"You oughtn't be so 'ashamed' of being different from others. It gives you character. An's Red hair is truly beautiful. The color that blazes the earth. Red really suits you… And you should take more pride in it."

Her eyes went wide in surprised before finding out that he is right.

And then, I… Cut off my bangs.

I grew to love my red hair, which was just like my father's.

And I grew to love the color red…

And I grew to love 'him.'

-Years Later-

"My lady. Earl Phantomhive is here."

"Coming!"

Madam Red's older teenage self said, thinking about what will happen when she sees the man again and when she walk down the steps, she found the man and her older sister there, sitting side by side, hand in hand.

"Ahh, you're finally here."

"An. We have some good news for you!"

The 'man' I loved dearly was going to marry the elder sister I loved dearly…

I wore my favorite red dress to their wedding.

If the two I cherished so were happy… Then I too was happy.

-Months later-

"Wauwaaaaah!"

Cried a baby boy that was just born from Madam Red's older sister. An old woman held the baby in her arms.

"Madam! It is a fine baby boy!"

The woman smiles.

"I'm glad… That he was born to us. An. You hold him. He's your nephew."

When she did, she stares at the new-born in thought.

"He's so precious…"

My beloved and my beloved sister's-

"When he grows up, please play with him a lot."

"Of course!"

"Heh, heh! Your nose is just like his!"

I begin to despise… The color red once more-

After that, I started attending the many social events that I once hated. I flitted from one ball to another, wearing gorgeous made and bright red dresses. And soon people begin calling me Lady Red. But I also threw myself into my studies and… Against my parents' wishes obtained my license to practice medicine.

-Years Later-

A very young Ciel and Lizzie came running trowds Madam Red.

"Auntie An, read me a story!"

She frowns at the boy.

"Ciel! Lizzie! What have I told you about calling me 'Aunt'!? Call me 'Big Sister'!"

Her older sister giggles.

"I feel a little guilty for always having you play with them."

"I don't mind. I like children, and-!"

"It's father!"

Ciel calls out, cutting the woman off as Ciel and Lizzie runs over to the older man.

"Welcome home!"

My warm and loving sister and her husband…

My adorable nephew and his cousin…

The people who I held most dear…

But… Somewhere within, there was always… An emotion of which I could not let go…

And so I married a man I met at a ball.

I said to him: 'There is a man I cannot forget…

But in return, he said: 'I don't mind'.

He was a sincere and honest man…

And then I too found myself with child.

-One Month Later-

"Is it a boy? Or is it a girl? Men are so impatient. We don't know yet."

He cherished me- and I was happy.

-Days Later-

"Your husband died upon impact."

A doctor started, frowning at the sad news.

"You suffered an internal hemorrhage, so we surgically removed your womb, together with your child. It was the only way to save your life…"

Once the doctor left, her older sister came rushing into the room, crying and held the woman while trying not to hurt her at the same time.

"An, how awful… How simply awful!"

My sister often visited the hospital…

To cheer me up.

-Days Later-

"An! I heard from the doctor! They say you'll be able to leave the hospital soon?"

"Thanks to you."

"We must celebrate! I know! My son will be celebrating his tenth birthday soon… Why don't we celebrate your recovery together then too!?"

"B-but-!"

"Don't worry! The correct way to celebrate a recovery is to drink and be merry with lots of people!"

In the end, I could not refuse…

In truth, I had no desire to go.

For I…

… I …

-On Ciel's Tenth Birthday-

Madam Red was on her way to the Phantomhive's manor when all of a sudden the carriage stops. She blinks in confusion before poking her head out of the window to look at her carriage driver.

"Why the sudden stop?"

The man stares at the manor in horror with wide eyes.

"M-Madam… Th-there!"

He points to the mansion so when Madam Red look to where he is pointing, she quickly runs out of the carriage and trowds the front of the large manor house in her own pure horror of the brightness and heat.

The color… That dyed that grey December sky…

Was the most hateful…

Red.

A/N: The flash backs aren't done yet! Also VOTE please!


	16. Chapter 16: Like Romano And Juliet

A/N:

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler, only my OC's and their roles in the story!

Enjoy!

Chapter 16: Like Romano And Juliet.

That Day…

"Sister! Brother!"

Madam Red screamed out in horror as the red bright and painful fire continue to take hold of the large manor in front of her and the carriage driver.

… Each and every Phantomhive lost their lives at the hands of some unknown individual.

The manor was burnt to the ground- my sister and her husband were discovered in a terrible state.

A child's corpse was never recovered.

-I lost everything that was precious to me. Everything had flown somewhere out of my reach.

I was sad. So sad- but even more-so did I envy my elder sister…

For being able to die with 'him.' My beloved...

And I continued to love on… As the sole survivor.

-Days Went By-

Madam Red walks into the hospital she works at and already hears a gasps from one of her co-workers and looks over to the nurse who spotted her.

"Doctor! Should you be at work so soon?"

She gives a weak smile at the nurse.

"I'm all right! Work helps me take my mind off of other things… Besides I'm due in surgery this afternoon."

-Later That Day-

"'Em brats jus' get in the way."

Said a woman, looking very annoy and angry as she tells Madam Red about why she wants to remove the new growing baby inside of her.

"I dunno who the father is, and I can't raise the thing on me own. An abortion ain't free neither, but I can't get no coves wi' a chavy round!"

Madam Red looks down at her writing papers with a silent rage of fire in her eyes.

I hated them.

They had something I could never have; regardless of how much I desired it.

What I wanted.

What I cherished.

I, who had lost it all…

And those whores, who possessed what I wanted more then anything…

But were throwing it away…

What I had done to deserve that?

Why did God make me suffer so?

I only… Only-

-At Midnight-

The woman Madam Red was with at the hospital hours ago, wave's goodbye to the man she was meeting up with tonight before walking to her small home. When she finally made it, she takes out her keys and was about to unlock the front door when she heard footsteps and turns her head over with wide eyes before calming down.

"… Oh? Yer the one from afore…"

Madam Red looks down at the stone ground before looking at the woman with a death glare and walks trowds her slowly, bringing out a small blade, a knife, and the woman gasps, backing way onto the front door in horror.

"Wh- What do you think yer doin- NO, STO-!"

HATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATE !

And so I cut them all into little pieces, the prostitutes on whom I performed the abortions.

I will do away with that which you do not desire, if you so wish…

I will take away your womb, your happiness, your life- everything.

Then…

"Oh… Myyyyy!"

Madam Red, the now new killer, looks up to see a man with long red hair standing above her on top of the dead whore's roof.

"You've done such a glamorous job! I've had my eye on you… All this time!"

A crimson-cloaked Grim Reaper smiled upon me.

"Thanks to you the list of the dead for this district is jam-picked! You've made me ever so busy, you see."

She continues to look up at him as he jumps off of the roof and lands in front of her.

"But I understand veeeeery well how you fell. Those hideous broads deserved to die. I want a baby of my very own too, but it seems that being a male is a biiiit of a problem. You and I, we're like two peas in a pod."

Grelle said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I… Will lend you a hand."

I cut out my red hair, which was caked with blood.

-A few months later, my missing nephew suddenly returned…

-Months Later-

Madam Red opens the door open inside a house with wide eyes, staring at the child she loves deeply.

"CIEL! Is it really you, Ciel!? So you were alive all along!"

She cried running trowds an empty feeling Ciel but stops in her tracks when she sees a black tall butler next to him, smiling at her.

… With a black-clad butler at his side.

She continues to stare at Sebastian before walking trowds Ciel again and holds his face lightly with a sad smile that shows how much she missed the boy.

No matter how many times I asked my nephew about what had happened while he was missing, he would not tell me a thing.

But what was all right because Ciel had returned.

"I'm so glad…! At least you survived… Come; let me get a better look at you."

'He,' my beloved…

His and my sister's child…

The child who looks so very much like her…

I should have been happy that Ciel had been returned to me…

But a sense of unease weighed on my heart.

Why did this child return, when 'he' did not?

Why did this child live, while 'he' died?

'His child' was not 'him.'

That boy was the son of the elder sister who took 'him' away from me-…

Why had I not been the one to marry 'him'?

And…

… Ciel, who had succeeded 'him.' Finally came to capture 'Jack the Ripper'…

Sister…

What more are you going to take away from me?

This time… I will not yield a thing to you…

-End Of Flash Backs-

Watching it all, I couldn't believe what Madam Red always thought and did behind our backs… I look down at Madam Red's cold face before lightly closing her eyes as I didn't realize that I was crying this whole time. My tears hit her face as I continue to hold her into my arms, blood already ruined my clothes.

I wished… Those things didn't turn out this way.

I wished that she didn't lose her husband or the new comer that was growing inside of her at some point before the death of the two…

"I loved you dyed in the deepest crimson of spattered blood… Madam Red."

Grelle begins, glaring down at the dead woman as I continue to stare at her face.

"I haven't the least interest in someone… Who gets carried away by silly emotions. I helped you set up your alibi too. And I even broke the rules that govern up Reapers, killing the woman not on the list, all for your sake… What a let-down!"

I started to make fists. I felt rage form inside of me.

"You were just the same as all those women."

Grelle walks over to me and Madam Red, and pushes me out of the way to grab hold onto her red coat.

"You don't deserve to wear red at all… No, ma'am!"

He forces the coat off of her form as her body falls down again. My eyes went wide before moving trowds her and held her in fear.

"The curtain has fallen on your cheap performance of 'life.'"

He puts on the red long coat and turns his back to her.

"Farewell… Madam."

Ciel and Sebastian watch him walk away while I stare down at the woman's face as the rain continues to hit us with its cold, wet, tears from above. I feel useless… I… I never saw anyone die in my life. And I don't know what to do… Just then a small shadow towers over me as the large round moon appears from some of the dark clouds. I felt a hand onto my shoulder and I slowly look up to see Ciel staring down at me with those blank empty eyes of his…

He had the same look in his eyes when Madam Red first saw him again after he disappeared.

"Oh, Ciel…"

I whisper, having more tears appear as he continues to stare back at me. I then slowly put down Madam Red's body gently before wrapping my arms around the child. I continue to cry as he continues to let his hand on my shoulder. I then noticed that Ciel's hold tightens. Sebastian continues to watch us, still holding onto his arm. Ciel moves his eyes over to the demon with an empty glare.

"Sebastian."

Sebastian looks at his young Master in question.

"What are you doing?"

He continues to stare in confusion.

"I…"

Ciel hesitated as he continues to let me hold him in my arms as I slowly stop crying.

"… I ordered you to 'Hunt Jack the Ripper'… It's not over yet."

Hearing this, Grelle stops in his tracks.

"So don't stand around twiddling your thumbs, man. Hunt down the last one."

I and Sebastian stare at the boy with wide eyes. The butler forms a smile in return.

"… As you wish."

I quickly look over to see the said man- no, demon, as he turns over to Grelle, letting go of his wounded shoulder as Grelle grins and giggles.

"… Hee! I was all ready to let you go 'cos I'm not really feeling it anymore, but…"

He turns around with his chain saw back into his hands.

"… If you're that desperate to die, I'll do you the favor of sending the two of you… TO HELL!"

My eyes went wide as he swings his weapon at the demon but Sebastian ducks under from the attack. I let the words finally hit me until I realize what Grelle has just said… Did he just say…?

'I'll do you the favor of sending the two of you… TO HELL!'

He said the word two instead of three…

Could that mean he's talking about Ciel and Sebastian but not I? After all of this… He still thinks of me as a friend…? I look down past Ciel's shoulder with a fist. Does he really think I'll forgive him!?

"Heaven, was it?"

Sebastian comments, moving away from Grelle's next attack. The demon couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

"I am not fated to go there, I fear."

Just then Sebastian grabs hold of a large box and throws it at the reaper who quickly noticed this and cuts the box in half, having the two large wooden pieces miss him.

"Yours truly is just in the foulest of foul moods at the moment! So don't expect me to go easy-!?"

He stops himself as he notice Sebastian is not in front of him anymore but behind him as the said man lands onto the chain saw. He quickly turns his head over and moves his face out of the way as the butler goes for a kick to his face but missed. Grelle knocks him away in a panic.

"HEY…! You just aimed for my face right now, didn't you!? YOU FIEND!"

"Oh, you are quite right on that account. For I am… A devil of a butler."

The butler's eyes glow pink at his saying as Grelle rolls his eyes in anger.

"HRM! Do you think a devil can win against a god, hm?"

"It is difficult to say. Having never fought one, I cannot be sure but… If young Master tells me to win. Then win I shall."

Grelle glares at him before his eyes move trowds I and Ciel.

"I don't know what's happened between you and that brat, but you're awfully into him. You're even seemed to be into Miss Monggle too!"

I went tense when he monition me. Was he talking about the times I was hanging with the said man in the main manor…? Or was it because of the dance we shared back at the ball we all went too?

"It just riles me riiiight up! But…"

He points his chain saw trowds Sebastian.

"… Even such as a devil as yourself will perish if hunted with a Death Scythe, you know? Aren't you just quaking in your boots at the thought?"

"Not at all."

Sebastian answers, hand onto his chest with a graceful smile.

"This body and soul… Everything, down to the last hair of this head, belongs to my Master now. For obeying the Master's orders so long as the covenant endures… That is a butler's aesthetic. His philosophy, if you will. If he tells me not to die, I will not die. If he tells me to die, I shall disappear."

Grelle gives the man in his eyes a charming look.

"Hmmmmm… I do rather like men who pursue the arts, Sebastian darling! Suddenly I want to stomp on that composed face of yours with my heels… AND MAKE YOU LICK MY SHOES!"

He shouts, running trowds him and swings his saw at the butler when he jumps out of the way and moves over his red head and lands behind him as Grelle drags his powerful chain saw into a wall of a building trowds him.

"A Devil… And a Grim Reaper…"

Grelle begins, smiling lovely like at the man.

"Will we never be able to understand each other?"

He goes for a kick but Grelle only takes a quick step out of the way.

"If a Reaper is one whose job is to retrieve souls… A devil is a noxious beast that steals and devours those souls! My feelings will never be requited… It's as if this is… The tragedy of Romeo and Juliet!"

My eyes went wide in shock as Ciel and Sebastian's faces went pale with a hint of question of the title he came up with. I stood up fast with wide eyes, now pointing at Grelle.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ONE OF WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE'S GREATEST STORIES OF ALL TIME!?"

Everyone looks over to me as Grelle smiles at me while the other two stare at me in total confusion.

"That my dear, lovely friend… Is something I'll tell you another time."

My heart sank at his words… Grelle looks back over to Sebastian again.

"Anyways, if you and I are the stars… Shakespeare will grieve soundly! Ahh, Sebastian darling!"

He begins, jumping high into the air as the demon butler follows after him.

"Deny the Master and refuse thy spiteful name… And cast your eyes upon me alone! Wherefore art thou, Sebastian darling?"

I'll never look at the greatest hit stories ever again… Sebastian smirks at the reaper.

"From the time… My Master called me 'Sebastian'… That word became my covenant and christened me anew."

He goes for a high kick but Grelle moves out of the way in the air. I can't believe I'm watching this… This feels like an anime or some kind of a demon movie I've seen somewhere in the past. The two finally landed onto a roof of the building in front of us.

"I have been 'Sebastian' since that day. I vowed as much as the moon, you see?"

Sebastian spoke, looking at Grelle with his now glowing pink demon eyes.

"Swearing on the moon is the act of an insincere man."

We heard Grelle begin, looking at the devil.

"Your eyes are the eyes of one who does not love- tarnished eyes. You are a devil that defiles innocent souls with your vile hands and lips. Yes… Ohhh, yes… You're giving me the chills, Sebastian darling! If it's your child we're talking about, I think I'll be able to birth it!"

Our faces went pale at the thought of… That… Ever happening.

"Please cease your folly. I find the mere thought revolting."

Sebastian said, getting annoy with this. Grelle then starts running at him while he is still off guard.

"Such an ice king you are! A beautiful tyrant! An angelic devil! A raven with the wings of a dove! My little lamb with the appetites of a wolf… My very own Sebastian darling!"

He shouts as he goes for another swing but Sebastian acts quickly and slams his shoe onto his hands, causing him to have the chain saw go straight into the roof and get stick as he continues to put his shoe onto Grelle's hands.

"Ohh… Sebastian darling…"

Grelle begins, looking up at his face.

"I wish the sun would never rise. Then we could keep hunting each other for all eternity."

He then gets close into Sebastian's face with a grin.

"But… This is the end of our romantic adventure."

With that said Grelle slams his forehead into Sebastian's, causing the butler's eyes to go wide as he gets knock down onto the floor of the roof. My eyes went wide as Grelle removes his chain saw from the roof and raises it up above his head.

"Let us part with a passionate kiss! Sebastian darling! Now…"

His grin widens.

"… I bid you a thousand… No, ten thousand adieus, my sweet prince!"

I scream out Sebastian's name as Grelle slices his chest.

A/N: See you all next time!


	17. Chapter 17: Didn't See That Coming

A/N: Hey guys! Okay so a reviewer have told me that Sebastian and Ciel know of the story of Romeo and Juliet so I feel like a dummy for not realizing it because I have watched season 1… As for season 2 I didn't get to watch it because I'm lazy and don't feel like signing into YouTube for it… Yes, I have an account there but I didn't make any videos… Yet. Anyways I'm not going to change it because I could also fix it by adding the chapters of when they do the… No, I won't say it. I know someone who didn't read or watch Black Butler so it would ruin it.

Anyways in this chapter I think you'll all like it… I hope you all will like it. Now on with the votes results because I feel like doing it! Also it's going to be in order of who is winning to all the way down to who is losing!

Top Results:

Alex and Sebastian: 4 Votes.

Alex and The Undertaker: 3 Votes.

Alex and Ciel: 2 Votes.

Alex and Baldroy: 1 Votes.

Alex and Grelle: 0 Votes.

Alex And Finny: 0 Votes.

No pairing: 0 Votes.

_**I'M STILL GOING TO HOLD THE VOTING BECAUSE I WANT MORE PEOPLE TO VOTE SO PLEASE DO VOTE OR I'LL HAVE TO TELL EVERYBODY WHO DIDN'T REVIEW TO VOTE… AND I REALLY DON'T WANNA BECAUSE I'M JUST SO DAMN LAZY AND DON'T WANNA SOUND LIKE A JERK!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler, only my OC's and their roles in the story.

Enjoy!

Chapter 17: Didn't See It Coming Like That.

Sebastian's eyes went blank like before as blood pours out of his chest. I couldn't hear myself scream anymore as I fell down onto my knees. Grelle chuckles at the look on Sebastian's face as film appears from the demon's blood.

"Now… Show me a dramatic- no, a moving, moving picture!"

Grelle shouts to the skies above, only to see an image of a smiling Tanaka with his tea, doing his ho, ho, ho line again. Our faces went pale in shock but Grelle who is in confusion as we all watch another clip of the other servants freaking out, asking for help until I noticed a film of watching in Sebastian's eyes of me from the time I came to the manor to all the way to now. I didn't realize this but the demon was watching me the most out of all of the records…

"N-! NO-! NOW-! NOW JUST A MINUTE! WHO THE HELL ARE THESE IDIOTS!?"

I know Grelle isn't talking about me but I don't like him calling my friends idiots either. The film ended so Sebastian stood up from his fall with a grin, blood dripping from one side of his lips.

"You will only find mundane happen-stances such as these over the past year…"

He said, grinning wider at Grelle's now annoyed face.

"I'M NOT INTERESTED IN ORDINARY FOLKS LIKE THEM! SHOW ME SOMETHING JUICIER!"

Sebastian disappears, appearing behind him.

"My apologies… However… You must pay to see the rest."

"TCH!"

He goes for a swing of his leg but the Reaper moves his body away and jumps far back on the roof.

"Oh dear…"

Sebastian begins, wiping the drying blood from his lips.

"My clothes are in tatters once more… I had hoped that mending the shoulders would help but… This tailcoat is beyond redemption."

"Worrying about your outfit at a time like this is very cheeky of you. Perhaps your wounds were not deep enough?"

Grelle asks, bringing up his chain saw.

"But I do love a man who cares about the way he looks… Sebastian darling!"

The demon butler sighs at this before removing his tailcoat with a glare. He closes his eyes for a moment and opens them to show the glowing pink colors on his demon like eyes.

"I did not want to use this approach but… I fear I have no other choice."

I stare with wide eyes as the rain comes to an end and the clouds move further away from the view of the moon shining down us. Grelle chuckles at him.

"Tee hee… So you've finally made up your mind to fight me seriously?"

Sebastian didn't nod nor answer the Reaper as a small wind came about and blew past us lightly as I and Ciel got even colder then before.

"How about we bring this show to a close with the next attack… Sebastian darling!"

Grelle begins grinning again.

"Let us bid this world farewell… And we united in the next, okay?"

Sebastian made the first move and runs trowds the man quickly while Grelle does the same. The two jump high into the air.

"SEBASTIAN DARLING!"

Grelle shouts, swinging his chain saw first and was about to cut Sebastian in half when the demon toss his coat into the weapon, causing it to stop. Grelle then notice that something is wrong with his weapon so he stops and stares at his chain saw in question.

"…Eh?"

He tries pulling out the black tailcoat but it wouldn't come out so it finally hit the Grim Reaper and his face turn from confusion to rage.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAT!? IT STOPPED MOVING!"

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle at the man's words while I made my own annoyed face. Why didn't I think about that before? That way… I look over to Madam Red's body before turning back around with tears now building up in my eyes. Ciel watches me but didn't say anything as he took my hand into his to try and help me but it didn't do much at all.

"If the cutting edge of your Death Scythe is dependent upon its revolution…"

Sebastian begins, hand in one pocket as he smirks at Grelle while the said man continues to try to get the coat out of his chain saw.

"… It occurred to me that I only needed to keep it from doing so."

"I'LL GET RID OF THIS RIGHT AWAY-!"

"That tailcoat is tailored from top quality wool. The frictional force of wool is significant. Once caught, removing it will be no simple matter."

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"As if it supplied by the manor… I wished to avoid employing my coat at all coast, but… There was simply no way around!"

Wait, so he knew he could do that this whole time…? He… He could have saved Madam Red!

"The Death Scythe that can cut through everything. That is, if one can actually wield it… Right?"

Grelle's face went pale as Sebastian walks over to him with one of his smirks on his face.

"Now… Mister Grelle… You can no longer utilize your Death Scythe, can you?"

I couldn't help but feel bad for Grelle as he tires backing away in fear, leaving his weapon in doing so before finding himself falling off of the roof and hits the ground in pain while the butler makes fists and begins cracking them, smiling down at the man in a creepy way that said:

'I'm going to f**k up your face now…'

And it's not in a gay way either.

"If we simply make this battle of fists… I do have some confidence I can win."

Sebastian said, hopping off of the roof and begins giving Grelle a nightmare of a time as he beats him into the face and other parts of his body. I and Ciel quickly look away, even flinching at a few cries of help. When Sebastian finished his beating up moment, he smiles widely at his work.

"Whew."

We both turn around to see what has become of Grelle and I couldn't help but flinch again. He looks like shit now! Grelle tries to speak right but couldn't do it very well. We understood him either way.

"Ah won't hurrrrget diiiiish…"

In other words: 'I won't forget this…'

"Oh…? I should expect no less from a Reaper. A physical assault cannot kill you. But…"

Sebastian picks up the chain saw weapon.

"… What if I were to use this?"

That made Grelle gasps in horror as well as I did in shock.

"Since the Death Scythe can make mincemeat of anything… It follows that I would be able to make mincemeat of you as well, no?"

"Wh- what are you think-! Hold it- GYAH!"

Grelle cries as Sebastian's shoes make contact with his face by slamming the shoe.

"I do not enjoy being stepped on… But being the one doing the stepping is another story altogether."

"OWWWWWWWW!"

"Your wails have a rather tuneful ring to them."

"Sebas… A-gyaaaah!"

I couldn't do this… I couldn't just sit here!

"As a reward…"

I watch Ciel's butler bring up the chain saw, staring down at Grelle in the moon light.

"… I shall send you to the next life… With the help of your favorite toy."

"Plea-! Please, Sebastian darl… Stooop!"

"I think not."

I felt my heart raced as we watch the man bring up the weapon high into the air. Grelle tries to call out for him to stop as he brings down the chain saw when I felt my legs took action and I ran in time to cover up Grelle's weaken body with my own. I close my eyes tightly as Ciel gasps in surprised.

"MISS MONGGLE!"

Sebastian stops himself just in time before I got cut in half instead of Grelle. The three stare at me with wide eyes as I continue to cover Grelle's body.

"Y-you…"

I slowly open my eyes to look at Grelle with a deep frown.

"You save me…"

"Don't think I would ever forgive you for what you did Madam Red…"

He flinches at the fire in my eyes as I give him a death glare.

"I'll never forget what you did to her…"

He frowns deeply at my words but doesn't say anything as he looks at the ground with his eyes.

"Miss Monggle…"

Sebastian begins, sounding not pleased with my actions. I didn't answer him.

"Please move out of the way."

I could tell that he wanted to yell at me for doing this. I only wrap my arms around Grelle.

"N-no…"

I could feel the anger building up inside of him as Ciel spoke up to me.

"Don't be stupid Miss Monggle."

Ciel begins, already showing a warning in his tone.

"Move. Now."

"NO!"

I shouted, glaring at the child. His eyes went wide for a moment before glares back at me.

"Did you forget that he killed Madam Red!?"

I flinch at his words before looking down at the ground.

"No… I know what he did to Madam Red…"

I then look up at the child with fire back into my eyes.

"But even the ones who kill should have gotten a second chance!"

I begin to build tears in my eyes as the others went eye wide.

"I know that you want revenge… And I know that the Queen wants you to stop this but… Having someone do the killing for you or you doing the killing yourself… It makes you just as low as all of those other killers!"

Ciel stares at me in surprise of my words. He never thought about it like that… But either way, he thought differently.

"Sebastian."

Sebastian looks at his young Master with a raise eyebrow.

"End him."

My eyes went wide in horror again as Sebastian nods his head with a blank look on his face.

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian looks over to me before grabbing hold of my top and pulls me out of the way with great force as I cried out in surprised. Sebastian raises the chain saw back up into the air again quickly before I could try to stop him this time and swings down onto Grelle's body when a silver long rod with a blade tool on the other end came and stops him from finishing off the Reaper. We all look up quickly to see another man there on the roofs.

"Please pardon the interruption."

He begins, looking over Ciel and I.

"I… Am William T. Spears from the management division of the Grim Reaper dispatch."

He then moves his eyes to Sebastian.

"I have come to claim that Reaper."

As he said this, he makes his spear go back to his owner.

"Will! William!"

Grelle begins, forcing himself to get up as he looks up at the man above him.

"You came to rescue-!"

SLAM!

William jumps off of the roofs and his shoes slams into Grelle's face, causing him to make impact with the ground. I flinch at the view while William takes out his other hand and in a small black smoke appear, soon showing a book in his hand as he begins to read a page.

"Dispatch member Grelle Sutcliff."

He begins, keeping a calm face.

"You are guilty of having a violated our ordinances."

He moves off of Grelle's head for him to breathe but only to kick him into the face while reading the page still.

"First, by killing those not on the list of the dead."

Another kick.

"Second, by using a Death Scythe without submitting an application for said use."

He then grabs hold of the man's crimson color hair and begins dragging him away.

"We will return to headquarters right away and have you submitted a written apology and report."

"LISTEN! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO GET KILLED, YOU HEAR!? YOU'RE SO COL-!"

William swings him by his hair and slams Grelle onto the ground in front of him.

"Quiet."

William orders before letting go of him and turns to Sebastian.

"I apologies for all the trouble that thing has caused you. Ah. My card."

He hands him a card before giving him a cold stare in the eye.

"Really… Having to bow to a noxious beast like you… Is an affront to all Reapers."

Sebastian looked a little shock to hear this before smirking again.

"Then please keep watch over your underlings so as not to inconvenience said noxious beast. Humans are easily tempted. When they posed on the edge of hellish despair… And a spider's thread of salvation presents itself; they will invariably grasp it... No matter the manner of human."

William pushes his glasses upwards trowds his face.

"Taking advantage of that, you devils seduce humans… And live by leeching off of them, isn't that right?"

"I do not deny that."

He turns his head trowds Ciel in the matter.

"Though as a collared pet dog… I suppose you're somewhat better then a mad dog with no sense of fidelity, hm?"

Ciel glares at him while I had no idea what they were talking about. Just then William turns trowds me with a stare.

"Alex Monggle?"

I blink at this before nodding my head as I get up onto my feet. He walks over before handing me… My cell phone and wallet!?

"I believe these belong to you."

Sebastian and Ciel look at the two items in question. I stare with wide eyes as he hands me to the two items.

"My cell phone and wallet… Where did you find them?"

"A retired employee found them at his home and brought them to me. It took me a while to find where you were… And here you are… In the year of 1888."

He makes it sound like this isn't a dream…! I look down to the ground in fear of my next question.

"… This isn't a dream, is it?"

I thought out loud. William raises an eyebrow before having his book reappear and opens a page and reads out loud.

"Name: Alex Monggle.

Age: 20.

Weight: 120.

Height: 5.6.

Last seen in England, 2012, being dared to sneak inside the Phantomhive's mansion when it is unknowingly closed down for many long years."

My heart raced once more. Everything that I have been through… None of it was a dream…!? It is all real!? I felt panic overcome me. I tried to speak but then the world around me went dark as I couldn't hear the calls from Ciel nor Sebastian.

I didn't see any of this coming…

A/N: REMEMBER TO VOTE PLEASE!


	18. Chapter 18: Beauty In The Winds

A/N: _**VOTE PLEASE! **_Blah… I don't know what to do in this chapter so I'll just say I love the song Time to Dance by Panic At The Disco… Yeah, I'm weird I know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler, only my OC's and their roles in the story.

Chapter 18: Beauty In The Winds.

There was a time when I dream of crazy things like that, ya know…?

Like those movies and comics that had demons, angels, Grim Reapers…

I wouldn't mind seeing one but I knew that they didn't exist… Until now that is.

I open my eyes with a long yawn. I stood up and rub both of my eyes before looking around and noticed that I'm back at the small manor house in town. That's when it all hit me. That night was insane. I had no idea that I was hanging out with demons and Grim Reapers… And how the hell did Ciel get that glowing mark on his hidden eye anyways?

Just then I heard a knock on my door and so I turn over to see it being open to show Sebastian walking inside the room with new bed covers and blankets when he spotted my awaken form and stops in his tracks. He stares at me while I stare at him before he smiles at me.

"Good morning Miss Monggle."

I didn't greet him as I broke the eye contact and look over to my window while the butler went back to work. I move out of my bed as he begins replacing the bed covers. I stare at the light through the window.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Sebastian hm'ed in response. I turn to him with a serious look.

"Remember when I was following you around the main manor?"

"There were many times when you did that, ma'am…"

I roll my eyes and cross my arms.

"I'm talking about the time when you pin me to the wall and started telling me that asking questions about how you and Ciel met isn't my business."

Sebastian stops what he is doing and looks at me with a blank look on his face.

"What about it, my lady?"

"That time you looked like you were about to kill me… But when I found out about it that night-!"

"Last night."

"-Sigh, last night, you didn't do anything to me."

He raises an eyebrow.

"Seeing as I was in a middle of a fight, I couldn't do anything to you at the time…"

That's when he begins walking trowds me so I back away with wide eyes.

"But now…"

He then pins me like he did that day a few weeks ago and I felt corner.

"I could do anything and everything I want now that you know what I am."

I wasn't sure if he meant killing me or… I stop my thoughts but I couldn't stop my blush and I begin to freak…. I end up slapping the butler away like crazy.

"GET AWAY, GET AWAY, GET AWAY, GET AWAY!"

I continue shouting this until Sebastian had enough slaps on his face as Ciel came running into the room.

"What's the meaning of this!?"

I stop what I was doing to stare at Ciel while he stares at me. Sebastian somehow was super quiet to get back to working on the bed. Damn him! Ciel thinks I'm a freak now…

"Miss Monggle."

I sigh at the child's words.

"N-nothing… Just nothing…"

Ciel didn't say anymore and turns away from the room and begins walking. I glare at Sebastian. He looks up once he finishes the bed and smiles at me kindly. I hate that smile of his.

"I have arranged you a dress outfit for today."

I stare at him in question.

"What are you talking about?"

He walks over to my closet and pulls out a beautiful black dress with black gloves, dress shoes, and a small black top hat with a thin black cover for the face. I blink in question.

"What's with all the black?"

He places the clothing's onto my bed.

"Today is Madam Red's funeral."

I frown deeply at the reply and look back over to the window. That's right… Madam Red also died…

'Keep Ciel safe.'

Is what she told me to do last night... And do I shall.

-Later-

I stare in the many rows inside a large and most beautiful church I have ever seen. It was the perfect place for a wedding to take place… But today isn't the day for one. Today is the funeral for Madam Red. Lizzie and I are the only ones daring ourselves to stand before her white coffin. The girl held onto my hand while she cries silently. Ciel went off to do something… When he saw Madam Red inside, he just ran on out of the church and never came back as of yet. I wonder if he can't take it right now…

"Aunt An…"

I look down at the girl next to me. I feel like I shouldn't be here… I'm not family and I have only known Madam Red for a few weeks and yet I have seem to grown on her. Just then the front doors open as we all turn around in confusion to see Ciel there, holding a long red dress in his arms while Sebastian and the Undertaker stood between him and a carriage of many red roses.

"Ciel…!"

Lizzie called out in surprised as the boy begins walking back into the church with a blank look on his face. The people around us stare at him with wide eyes and begin to whisper in worry. I soon realize what he could be doing next with the red dress in his arms. I move Lizzie and myself out of the way as Ciel stops in front of the white coffin for a moment. He then walks closer to it and places the red dress inside Madam Red's coffin with a warm but sad smile on his lips.

"White flowers… And plain clothes… Do not befit you."

Ciel begins in a whisper as we both stare at him with surprise looks on our faces.

"What suits you best… Is passionate red."

He puts a red rose inside her hair.

"The color of lycoris that blazes the earth… Aunt An."

Just then a small wind came inside the church and so we all turn behind us to see red petal roses flying gently inside the church. It felt like magic. It felt like Madam Red is here… With us all.

"Good night… Madam Red."

-Later That Day-

I, Sebastian, Ciel, and Lau stood where we are, looking down at Madam Red's grave. It felt like hours when really it was only a few minutes.

"You are not reporting the true identity of Jack the Ripper to the Queen?"

Lau asks, staring at Ciel in question. Ciel shook his head no.

"… There is no need to do so… As Jack the Ripper is no longer in London."

Lau quickly got the idea and looks down at the ground.

"And thus… Do you become further in the mud."

Ciel and I look over to him.

"Even if you reach a place from whence you cannot return… you will never utter an unsightly scream or beg for help in front of anybody. You proud… Hound of the Queen. I shall be careful myself… To avoid falling into my lord's 'care'."

Ciel fixes his top hat with a blank look on his face.

"The addictive nature of opium is becoming a problem. It is but a matter of time before it becomes regulated in Great Britain. And if that happens the opium dens you china men are operating will have to be shut down."

"Then I will come up with another business."

Lau said, smiling at the Earl Child.

"I am still interested in this country. And in you as well… My lord."

Just then Lau walks up to Ciel, places his hand onto his shoulder and leans forward and whispers something before waving us goodbye. Ciel stares after him before turning away.

"Sebastian. Miss Monggle. We have someplace to be. Come."

I follow the two over to another grave to see the Undertaker there, sitting on top of a grave stone.

"Undertaker, are you done?"

Undertaker looks over to us with his grin, standing up from the stone with a shovel in his hands.

"Of course. I cleaned her up and buried her. See?"

He points to the title on the grave stone. Mary Jane Kelly.

"My last client from the Jack the Ripper incident."

My eyes went wide. So that's the woman that Grelle killed from last night…

"It seems she was an immigrant from overseas. We could not find a soul to claim her body. And so the kind Earl built a grave for the nameless whoooore!"

"I am not kind."

Ciel begins, staring down at the grave stone with empty eyes.

"I… I knew that I would not… Be able to save this woman. If I had only… Thought of her life first… There were any number of ways to rescue her that night. But I did not attempt any of them."

I look over to Ciel and was about to place my hand onto his shoulder when I stop myself and look away as a small wind blew past us.

"I knew she could have been reused… But my first priority was to capture Jack the Ripper. I knew… That I would not… Save her life. I knew… And I let her die. Just as I let my own flesh and blood die…"

"Do you regret it?"

"No."

I held back my own gasps. Ciel… What made you so cold hearted?

"Jack the Ripper is no more. The pall cast on Queen Victoria has been lifted."

Undertaker made a thoughtful look.

"Queen Victoria, hm? Can't say I like her onnnne bit! She only looks from afar… And makes the Earl handle aaaaaall the tough dirty work."

Ciel removes his top hat and hands it to Sebastian, who took it without a word while the child crosses his arms.

"That is the fate of our family. It has been handed down for generations together with this ring."

I look back over to see the said ring and my eyes went wide again. But that ring-! Didn't Lizzie destroy it!?

"That ring is practically a caller, hmm?"

Undertaker whispers from behind him.

"It binds you to the Queen through the chains of fate."

"The one who decided to put that collar around his neck… Was I."

Just then Undertaker grab of Ciel's chain and lean forward his and Ciel's faces close to each other.

"I pray you do not hang yourself with it someday. I would find that gravely disappointing."

He lets him go and turns his back to us.

"Feel free to visit me. Milord and Master, guest, and butler are welcome anytime. Hee, hee…! Oh… I have just remembered something."

He turns over to me with his grin. I went face pale.

"I need to talk to Miss Monggle, if you please?"

I look over to Ciel and Sebastian. They nod their heads so I gulp and follow the Undertaker to Madam Red's grave stone.

"Um… What is it that you need?"

I ask with an unsure look on my face. The guy is creepy… He turns over with his grin on his lips again.

"Tell me Miss Monggle…"

He cups my chin with his creepy fingers as he got close to my face.

"Who are you really?"

"H-huh…?"

He gets even closer. HOW CLOSE IS HE GOING TO GET!?

"I ask 'Who are you really?'"

Does… He knows about how I got here…? Or is it something else?

"I don't understand your question."

He frowns at me a little before letting go of my chin and backs away.

"I see."

He comments before taking out a small card of his coffin shop with the address and number on it.

"Come to me when you wanna talk. I may know more then what you know. Until then… Good day Miss Monggle."

I watch him leave while I held onto his card. I then heard footsteps and turn around to see Ciel and Sebastian walking over to me.

"What did he want?"

Ciel questions so I hid the card in my coat pocket as the wind blows by us again.

"He just wanted to ask me a question. Nothing really important."

I put on my best fake smile I could master. Ciel, I don't know if he is fooled by it or not, walks by me while Sebastian smiles as I follow the two when I felt another wind blew by me and I couldn't help but feel like I should turn around. I did so and gasp at what I saw, as the clouds move from the sun, there in the light stood Madam Red, smiling at me before the clouds cover up the sun again and so she disappears. I stare at where I saw her before smiling to myself and ran after Ciel and Sebastian to their carriage.

A/N: See you all net time!


	19. Chapter 19: A Contract Of Shorts

A/N: I have been forgetting to thank the people who voted and for liking my story by adding it to their fav list, etc! So to those who did so in my last four chapters or whatever- **THANK YOU GUYS!**

Q-&-A:

_**Reviewer: **_Was Sebastian going to kill Alex or toy with her in chapter 18?

**Jet Girl: **I was going for a more toying with Sebastian act because it seemed to fit him more then killing Alex… Though I have him keeping an eye on the human in secret and if he kill Alex then and there it wouldn't be right! I'll feel like an _ass _if I did that!

**GUYS! READ BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER PLEASE!** This is the last time I'm going to have my voting for Black Butler: Cold Heart pairings with Alex end when posting the next chapters in the future so if you have voted already… **Vote now please!**

Also I wonder if I could even get rid of the vote once its time… Hmph, it better work then.

**Results Of The Votes:**

Alex and Sebastian: Six votes but I know someone reviewed that they couldn't vote at the moment so it's seven instead.

Alex and The Undertaker: Four votes.

Alex and Ciel: Two votes.

Alex and Baldroy: One votes.

Alex and Grelle: Zero votes.

Alex and Finny: Zero votes.

No pairing: Zero votes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler, only my OC's and their roles in the story.

Enjoy!

Chapter 19: A Contract Of Shorts.

Staring up at the celling as the annoying sun light hits my eyes, I close them shut. I wish that butler didn't sneak into my room to open those damn blinds to wake me up whenever I did nothing the night before. I couldn't stop the long yawn coming from my lips before forcing myself up for the day. Just then I heard a knock at my door.

"Who is it…?"

I ask, rubbing my eyes.

"It is I, Sebastian, ma'am."

Oh right… He always gives me breakfast in bed treatment like he does with Ciel. I think he does it for Ciel… Right?

"Come in."

Sebastian opens the door with one of his smiles while walking over to my side of the bed with a tray on wheels of my coffee and today's breakfast.

"Good morning, my lady. Today I have prepared an omelet with slices of fresh cut bacon. The coffee I have bended for you are Black Eye and Caffè Americano. Which do you prefer today?"

I stare at the two coffee pot contains before pointing to the Black Eye pot.

"A very good choice, my lady."

He comments before pouring a small cup of Black Eye coffee and gently hands it to me. I put my own milk and sugar, mostly because I don't wanna know if Sebastian cleans his gloves often after a job of work of some kind and I feel better if I did it myself.

"Would that be all?"

He asks me, getting me to look up at his annoying smile of his. I took another sip before answering him.

"Yes, I wanna have a chat with Ciel about what you really are."

Sebastian's face didn't change while he bows down before me and starts to turn around when I spoke up again.

"Also, I want you to be there. I'm going to his office when I'm done eating."

I took a bite of the omelet and felt my heart melt as I smile wide at the taste. Sebastian is so damn good at cooking!

"Very well, Miss Monggle… I will see you there."

I nod my head in return as he closes the door behind him. I continue to eat the awesome breakfast before getting up to get change, fix my hair and walk right on out of the room when I ran into Baldroy.

"Oh, hey Bald! Didn't see you there."

He rubs the back of his neck, smiling at me.

"It's… Um… Quite alright, Miss Monggle."

I smile back at him.

"Listen…"

My smile disappears when I noticed the shy or worry look he had on his face.

"Are you busy doing something this weekend?"

I blink in surprised of the question and begin to think. The only time I'll ever be busy is if I tag along with Ciel for another Queen's watch dog job… So I guess that's a no to his question.

"Um, no… I don't think so. Why? What's on your mind?"

Baldo started to blush a little and was about to answer when another voice came from behind me.

"Miss Monggle."

I turn around to see Ciel there with a stack of papers in his hands.

"Yes?"

He begins walking by us.

"Sebastian said you wanted to see us. Follow me, please."

I look between Bald and Ciel. The cook sighs in defeat, having his blush to disappear right after.

"The young Master is more important."

I look at Baldroy and frown.

"But-!"

"No buts, Miss Monggle. I'll talk to you when you're done."

I sigh before nodding my head in understanding and turn around to follow after the Earl Brat. He waits for me at his office doors and when he spotted me, he opens the doors and enters it. I follow right behind him into his room. I was about to sit down when a knock came onto the now closed door.

"Come in."

Sebastian opens the door with a greeting smile. Ciel puts his stack of paper work away from him on his desk as I finally sat down onto a chair in front of his desk. Sebastian walks over to his Master's side. Ciel and I stare at each other before he broke the silence.

"You wanted to talk."

I nod my head.

"Yeah… It's about Sebastian being a demon."

His eyes went wide for a moment before going back to keeping a cool face.

"What about it?"

I heisted. Everything is going to be okay, Alex... Just. Don't. Mess. It. Up!

"Well… Sebastian is a demon. I want to know why he is and how you two really meant. No lying to me either."

Ciel looks up at Sebastian for a second before looking down at his desk in a deep thought. I was starting to get the idea that maybe Ciel didn't want to talk about it so I was going to get up and leave when he spoke.

"It all happen when I was only ten years old… I'm sure you have watch Madam Red's record films?"

I nod my head at the child before me.

"It all started with that fire… That cursed fire."

I noticed he made fists but didn't say anything about it while the butler continues to watch us with his smile.

"As you know that cursed fire killed my mother and father... I believed someone killed them by setting the fire and I am going to find them. And destroy them."

I flinch at the whole new angry tone in his voice. He took a deep breath before continuing in a calmer tone.

"I suppose you could say Ciel Phantomhive have also died in that fire as well… And it would've stayed that way if it wasn't for Sebastian, the demon who brought me back to life in a sense."

I blink in confusion. Is he saying that he save Ciel from hell or heaven or something…? Or did he mean that a part of him died and Sebastian came and got him out of the fire?

"Um… What do you mean by a part of yourself died?"

He stares at my face for a moment before answering.

"My past self-died. I was about to die along with it but Sebastian came and stop that from happening."

I made a oh sound at this. He continues after that.

"A human and a demon…"

My shoulders went tense at the suddenly dark tone in his voice.

"Can form a contract of shorts."

Sebastian continues from here.

"The contract is a bond between the demon he or she chooses, and if the human agrees to it, a contract will be by placing the sign of The Bond somewhere on the human's form."

My eyes went wide in surprised as I stare at the black eye patch on Ciel's face. The child closes his eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"The Bond's mark is on my left eye as you already know... With it on my eye, Sebastian will obey my every command and protect me until I've completed my contract."

I gulp at the new question in mind.

"W-what happens if you complete the contract?"

Sebastian smiles and answers that instead of Ciel, who look away with a blank look.

"Miss Monggle..."

The butler begins, getting me to look over with a worry look on my face.

"When the contract is complete…"

He walks over and leans his head trowds mine, causing me to back away in my chair with wide eyes while Ciel gives his demon butler a raise eyebrow when he notice what the demon is doing.

"Demons like me can eat their souls."

I stare in shock and confusion before it my eyes went wide in realization.

"WHAT!?"

Sebastian moves away while Ciel flinches at my sudden shout. I quickly look over to the Earl Child in hopes that he's just messing with me.

"He's joking right?! Please tell me he is!"

Ciel stare at me before shaking his head no. I gasp at this as I went face pale at the thoughts in my head. Sebastian's going to eat Ciel's soul…? What will become of him? I dare not ask what will become of Ciel… He's only a child! He shouldn't die! He should live till he's old and dies with a smile in his own bed!

"This can't be right…"

I thought, staring down at the floor while the two watch my every move until Ciel broke the silence.

"I know that this will take sometime of getting used too, but now that you know about what Sebastian really is and what I have become, I order you as not just a guest anymore but as my loyal servant to keep this secret in the shadows at all cost. If I find out that you told somebody, I will send Sebastian after you."

I frown deeply at his words but then remember that he said 'loyal servant' and glare at him.

"Since when the hell did I become a watch dog like you?"

Ciel glares back at me.

"Since you now know of our secret and that you have already encounter much more of what has recently happen, you have no choice in the matter."

I glare harder at him.

"Ciel, from where I come from, rich people don't ask of you to do things unless you work for them. I don't work for anyone who has a million bucks in his pocket. If you want help in your future cases then ask me, don't go around and tell me what to do like some damn animal!"

Ciel's face turns from a glareful one to a calm one.

"Speaking of you where come from…"

Ciel gives me a hard stare.

"Who are you really, Miss Monggle?"

I frown at his question. There's no pointing in lying now… I took a deep breath.

"My name is Alex Monggle, and I just wanted to spend time with my friends in England in the year of 2012... Now I'm with this Earl Brat, a demon butler in black, four odd servants, all in one roof... Oh, and did I forgot to motion that I was dared to sneak inside the mansion? Well now you know!"

Ciel and Sebastian's eyes went wide in surprised of my response. I didn't know why I said all of it like that … It sounded odd to me and I'm sure it sounded odd to them as well.

"William…"

I look up at Ciel.

"I remember him saying that you were dared to sneak into the manor while it was closed down… Why was it closed down?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't really know myself… But I think it has to do with…"

I stop myself when I remember about Ciel having his soul get taken away. Could that mean why the manor closed down in my past and Ciel's future? Ciel got the idea and said no more about that topic.

"How did you get here?"

I frown at the next thought. What the heck was that crazy dark wind that took me out the window?

"Some kind of a wind in darkness came… It picked me up from inside a bed room and tossed me out the window. Next thing I knew, I was in a closet in the year 1888."

Ciel moves his eyes over to the demon butler who kept a blank face on now and didn't say anything to answer Ciel's silent questions. Ciel sighs in defeat before grabbing the top paper on the stack.

"I believe that is all I have to ask… You are dismissed Miss Monggle."

I slowly nod my head before getting up and leaving the room. I sigh when I close the door and begin walking down the hall way to the kitchen to see if Baldroy is there. Sure enough, he was and is with Finny, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka.

"Hey guys."

The four look over to me with smiles.

"Good Morning Miss Monggle."

"Hello there."

"Morning."

"Ho, ho, ho."

I smile at them all before turning my head trowds Baldo.

"So what did you want to talk about earlier?"

Finny and Mey-Rin look over to the cook in question. Bald blushes so Mey-Rin quickly got the idea and drag Finny and Tanaka out of the room. I and Baldroy stare at each other for a minute before he broke the silence.

"I wanted to know…"

He heisted so I gave him a raise eyebrow.

"M-may I ask for your hand to accompany me on a night of dinner?"

…

…

… Did Bald just ask me out on a date?

A/N: I know no one voted for Bald and Alex pairing but I wanna do this… Yeah, I'm the one who voted for that pairing… And I don't care because I am a fan of my own story. **HAPPY FACES PEOPLE!**


	20. Chapter 20: It Was Nice

A/N: Don't worry guys; I'm still having a pairing with Sebastian… Just bear with me if you don't like Baldroy for a pairing… No flame reviews please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler Cold Heart, only my OC's and their roles in the story.

Enjoy!

Chapter 20: It Was Nice.

Staring up at the celling inside my bed room, I continue to be lost in thought.

"Bald ask me out on a date…"

I couldn't help but let a frown form upon my lips.

"He asks me out on a date..."

I whisper, holding my pillow closer to me as I continue lay on top of my bed.

"I couldn't say no to him. He has been so kind to me since I've got here… After Ciel did his welcome after I lie to his face that I can't remember a thing… Baldroy was the first to come and greet me way nicer then Ciel did. He even shows me around the place since Sebastian was busy at the moment… That's where I met Mey-Rin, Finny, and Tanaka."

Flashback

Baldo smiles at me before knocking a door to a room.

"Oi! We have a new guest, come out you!"

I back away a little in case of something happening and how right I was when two servants came running out of the room, forcing the door to open fast as the two fell right on top of the cook. Baldroy curses out in pain of his back and head hitting the floor. I was about to help when a shorter boy with blonde hair and bright blue- green eyes stood up in front of me with a wide smile.

"Hello there! My name is Finnian but everyone here calls me Finny!"

He then suddenly takes my hand and shakes it as I stare at him with wide eyes because of the sudden action before calming down.

"Nice to meet ya!"

I form a small smile at him.

"N-nice to meet you too… I'm Alex Monggle."

Baldroy helps up a girl in maid clothes. She smiles at the cook before smiling wider when her eyes landed on me.

"Hello there. I am Mey-Rin, that I am!"

She uses her dress for her bowing pose. I wasn't sure how to greet her right so I nod my head at the woman.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Alex Monggle."

End Of Flash Back

It felt weird saying my name twice… They didn't seem to mind it though. Just then a knock came upon my door. I sat up to answer it.

"Come in."

Mey-Rin opens the door with a greeting smile.

"Hello Miss Monggle. I hope you don't mind me cleaning up the room a little."

I move off of the bed with a small smile.

"Nah, it's all good."

She blinks at my words. I sigh. Right, I'm in the year 1888 not the year of 2012… No one here will understand what I say when I talk like that.

"Sure, go ahead."

I current myself. The maid nods her head before getting to work. I watch her in thought.

"Hey, Mey-Rin?"

She looks up at me.

"How come Sebastian does your job as well as Baldroy's? I know he doesn't do Finny's job unless he messes up but..."

She blushes in embarrassment before heisting to answer.

"Well you see…"

I quickly got the idea and told her to say no more. They must have mess up more often then the times I have ever thought possible while staying here. Mey-Rin looks away for a moment. I watch her with a small frown before remembering about Baldroy's and my date.

"So do you know…?"

She looks over in question.

"Know… What?"

"That Baldo and I are…"

I heisted and was about to try and say it when Mey-Rin smiles and nods her head yes.

"Oh yes! I think it's so romantic!"

I watch the dreamy look she has on her face with a little worry on my own.

"Chill out Mey-Rin. It's only a date so don't get work over it."

"But it's so lovely! Baldroy never dated a woman before."

That made me a little surprised.

"Wait, he never dated a woman before…?"

She nods her head yes with a small frown now.

"He was always working in the army forces ever since he was little… Never cooked, never cleaned, never did anything but train till he was old enough."

That's when she realizes something and gasps, covering her mouth.

"Oh no! I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that!"

"Calm down, I kind of figure it out a few weeks back."

I gave her a chuckle with a cheerful smile. She stares at me with wide eyes before sighing in defeat but didn't say anything about it and went back to cleaning so I spoke up to her.

"So… Why was his reason for training all those years as a child?"

She stops for a moment in thought. For a second I thought I saw her eyes glaring down at her hands in front of her. I almost gasp at how beautiful those eyes of hers are when it just went away so fast; I couldn't tell for sure if the eyes are indeed beautiful.

"His father…"

I blink in wonder.

"His father?"

"Yes."

She nods her head and gets back to work.

"His father was one of the best solders' in the British army. He fought with all his might. Baldroy… He always wanted to be like him before he died in a battle with another country."

I frown deeply.

"Ever since then, he became one of the best solders like his father once was until…"

"Until what?"

I didn't realize Mey-Rin's voice changed a little at the end of her sentence.

"Until he lost in the last war, two years ago."

Oh… So after that, he became a cook?

"I don't get it…"

She looks up at me with a serious look on her face.

"How did he become a cook when he was a solder? 'Never cooked, never clean…?' Nothing other then training."

Before the maid could answer, someone knock onto my door. I walk over and answer it to see Finny there with a wide and cheerful smile.

"Hello Miss Monggle!"

I smile back in return.

"Hello Finny. What brings you here?"

He couldn't help but giggle. I raise an eyebrow at the strange teen.

"Dinner is served."

I blink in surprised. Wow, I must have been lying on my bed for a really long time...! That's when I realize that I'm not dress property for the date and end up slamming the door onto Finny's face.

"S-sorry but I'm not ready yet!"

I shouted at the other end of the door. Mey-Rin watches in surprise of my actions as I begin looking into my closet for somethin nice to wear. And no, it's not going to be a dress. I really dislike dresses… And corsets… Oh dear lord, the corsets! THE HORROR!

"Miss Monggle…?"

Mey-Rin begins, stopping what she's doing. I didn't hear her at first so she tries again.

"Miss Monggle!"

This time I stop and turn around trowds the woman.

"Y-yeah?"

"Do you even know what to wear for a date?"

"… Kind of."

She sighs before walking over to my closet and begins looking before picking out a beautiful pink and light purple ribbon dress. I went face pale and begin backing away.

"Please Miss Monggle... Do it for Baldo?"

That made me stop backing away with a deep frown.

"Do I really have to wear a corset?"

"I could loosen it so it wouldn't hurt ya."

I stare at the dress in thought.

"Can't I go without it?"

"Then it will show you're… Um…"

I blush at the words she tries to say. Right… Corsets also cover up the boobs…

"Why can't I wear something that isn't a dress?"

"It's not very lady like to do so."

"But you guys always let me wear what I want."

"Only because the young Master said so but when on special times, you must."

True, true… I cross my arms, glaring at the dress in her hands before turning around to unbutton my brown vest top.

"Fine… Let's get this over with."

She smiles at my back before locking the door and puts the dress down to get the corset. I don't really like it when there's another person in the room but since Mey-Rin's a girl, I won't have a big problem with it as long as she didn't do anything to me… And I know she won't. Soon the maid helps me with the corset, which I beg for air until she finally loosen the stings, and finally put on the dress she pick out for me. I stare at it with a small frown. The dress is cute but the corset… Oh god, the corset!

"Now all we need to do is your hair and make-up."

I look behind my shoulder to the woman and nod my head for her to continue. Surprisingly she didn't mess up my make-up or the hair and is doing a wonderful job! When she finished, I stare at the beautiful bun and bangs she did as well with the eye shadow and blush. I told her no lip-stick because I really hate that stuff…

"There, you look so lovely, Miss Monggle!"

I couldn't believe it but she's right… I do look lovely. I smile at the woman.

"Thanks… You're really good with this kind of stuff. You should've done this for a job instead of a maid- no offense."

She makes a sad smile but nods her head in understanding nevertheless. Just then another knock is heard so Mey-Rin answers it.

"Is she ready…? Baldroy is starting to think she's not coming…"

I heard Finny whisper so I frown deeply. I should've just come as I was before… I feel so bad for making Bald wait! Mey-Rin nods her head.

"She's ready… My, she's so beautiful!"

Finny smiles as the woman opens the door wide enough to show Finny my dress. He smiles wider then ever before.

"WOW! You look lovely Miss Monggle! Baldroy is sure to get knock off his feet!"

I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I didn't say anything to it as I walk back him, holding part of my dress up so I could walk right. Finny and Mey-Rin led in front of me as we walk past Ciel's office. Soon Finny started leading the way to the outdoor guardian by opening the door and when I came out of the manor, I smile at the beauty of the guardian. I haven't come out to the guardian after the dinner with Sir Chlaus like a month ago so the flowers looked beautiful but the Fall is coming soon so it'll all die sooner or later…

"Welcome to your dinner, Miss Monggle."

Finny said, cutting me out of my thoughts as he puts his hand out trowds a table with two chairs. Standing behind one chair is Baldroy, who is wearing some fine clothes of his own. They weren't the best but I didn't mind it.

"Glad you could make it, my lady."

So now he's trying to impress me… Words may not work on me but the dinner idea did. I smile at the cook anyways and waited for him to bring out the chair for me to sit on before sliding my seat closer to the table and then he sits down in his own seat. I have dated a guy before… But… I stop my thoughts from coming. That was then and this is now. I look at to see the man before me smiles.

"I hope this isn't too much…"

He rubs the back of his neck when he said this.

"It was the best I could do."

I nod my head at him in understanding.

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me. I wouldn't mind if it was a dinner at town or inside the manor. I'm not the type to be picky ya know."

"R-right of course!"

He said in a panic before calming down.

"Sorry… I guess I should have asked what you wanted our date to be, huh?"

I shrug my shoulders at his question.

"Nah, I'm not really a huge fan when it comes to places for a date."

"I'm glad."

Bald smiles at me warmly. I let the blush appear onto my cheeks as Finny put down two plates of salad. Something tells me he asked Sebastian to help him out… Come to think of it, I haven't seen that demon butler at all. I wonder where he's at. Our salad and main course has soon pasted so we were having a small slice of cake for desert together. I was getting a little full so the two of us stop and went for a small walk around the garden as the sun came down.

It was really cute that Baldroy blush whenever he messes up his sentences or whenever he tries to watch where he's going without tripping or making something fall. It didn't bother me at all. I was enjoying my date with him and I'm sure he was enjoying the date as well for he couldn't stop smiling at me warmly. Before we knew it, the sun already went down so the two of us head back inside the manor and he walks me to my room. The two of us stood at my bed room door, facing each other.

"I had a good time."

I blush a little while he blushes as well.

"I- I did too Miss Monggle. Maybe we could date another time, soon?"

I couldn't stop myself to think. I quickly nod my head yes.

"Y-yes! I would love too."

He chuckles lightly before putting his hand out in front of me. I put my hand in his before he places a kiss onto my knuckles before bowing down.

"I will see you soon, Miss Monggle."

I started to dislike him calling me by my last name.

"Please call me Alex."

He blushes a little bit more before nodding his head.

"Very well, Alex. Goodnight."

"… Night."

I slowly open my door and close it gently behind me. I could soon hear his footsteps walk away from my door as I slid down onto the other side with a wide smile and a deep red blush. I wrap my arms around myself as I slowly close my eyes.

"Maybe dating again won't be so bad like last time…"

And besides, the date I've just had with him felt nice.

A/N: See you all soon!


	21. Chapter 21: Let The Games Begin

**A/N:**_** Thank you guys for voting! It has finally come to a close with Sebastian and Alex pairing coming out as the winner! Also I'm not surprised that no one but one reader has not review because of my last two set of chapters. Also I wanna say I'm sorry for this late delay.**_

**The vote for Black Butler: Cold Heart pairing is now over and done with so you cannot vote anymore!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler, only my OC's and their roles in the story!_

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 21: Let The Games Begin.

Today is just like any other day in the large manor of the Phantomhive's. Sebastian wakes me up, gives me my breakfast and two picks of coffees, and then I get change for the day and I walk around. I always like spending my time with the servants but today I feel like hanging out with Ciel. It's just I haven't hanged out with him since talking to him about that contract of sorts…

Frowning at the memories, I decided not to hang with Ciel at the moment then and there and continue walking till I made it to the first floor and walk down the stairs till I enter the kitchen to greet my friends, the servants when I stop myself because I saw the looks on their faces.

Baldroy looked more tried then ever.

Mey-Rin was frowning for some reason.

And Tanaka… Will never mind about him. He always has that joyful smile on his face. Does he ever do something else then just sit around and drink Japanese tea?

"Uh…"

I begin to say, getting the maid and cook to look over to me.

"Is something wrong?"

Bald tries to answer but his mouth couldn't move because he is so sleepy so Mey-Rin answers for him.

"Well ya see, Miss Monggle… We feel like we're forgetting something."

I blink at the question before moving my eyes over trowds the cook.

"Is that way you're so tired?"

He shook his head no so I raise an eyebrow. I look back over to Mey-Rin before sitting down next to her.

"Need help in remembering it?"

She shook her head no quickly.

"No, no. We will remember soon enough, Miss Monggle. Please don't waste your time on us."

I frown at her.

"Your my friends so that means I'm going to help whether you like it or not."

She looks at me with wide eyes before calming down with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Miss Monggle."

Before I could say anything, Finny came running into the room from the back door that leads outside. We all shiver from the cold air that came with him for a moment.

"You guys! You guuuuuuuuuuuys! OMIGOSH!"

Baldo and Mey-Rin mutter something under their breath as Finny continues calling out to us. I sigh and walk over to the boy and place my hands onto his shoulders.

"Finny, just take a deep breath."

He slowly did what he was told to do and takes a deep breath.

"And let it out."

He lets his breath out.

"Now tell us what has got you so hyper."

He nods his head until speaking.

"Have you all forgotten? Today's a special day!"

That's when we all look over to the calendar on the wall behind Tanaka. On it said the 12th month of December and the date of the 14th as well. Just then we heard a few knocks from the front door so Mey-Rin gets up to answer it while the others either stay where there were or went to get back to work. I poke my head out of the kitchen to see who's at the door while Ciel and Sebastian walk down the stairs quickly to greet whoever is there. I couldn't help but giggle at the messy hair style on Ciel. When Mey-Rin opens the door for them as they begin walking into the manor. My eyes went wide when I realize it is Lizzie and an older woman whom I quickly knew that this older woman is her mother.

"It has been a while since I saw you last, Marchioness of Midford."

Ciel begins, trying to keep a calm face but he's doing so badly at it.

"You have arrived earlier then expected today as well…"

The woman gives him a stare that kind of looks like a glare.

"Spare me the formalities. You look as if you've just risen, Earl Phantomhive."

Just then Lizzie runs over and hugs the said Earl Child.

"CIEL'S CUTE EVEN WHEN HE HAS JUST WOKEN UP!"

"GUEH!"

"ELIZABETH!"

We all flinch at Lizzie's mom of her sudden shout trowds her daughter. I felt a little bit of pity trowds the young girl.

"Do not behave so rudely before you've even greeted him. I have always told you that a lady must observer the proprieties even when she's at their mother's family home…"

"I'M SORRY, MOTHER!"

I felt more pity on Lizzie now. That and I just know that this woman and I won't get along with our own point of views. Just then the said woman glares her eyes over to Sebastian, who smile at her and bows down with another one of his fake smiles.

"It has been a while since I saw you last. Welcome, Marchioness and Lady Elizabeth. You have traveled a great distance to-?!"

He stops when he notices that she continues to glare at him. He started to feel awkward. Anyone could tell on the worry face he has now.

"Ah… Erm…"

Her glare hardens and I lean forward from my hiding spot to see what she is about to say.

"Might there be something on my fa-!"

"You look…"

She cuts him off, giving him a death glare now.

"… Lecherous!"

Sebastian's eyes went wide for a moment before giving her a tiny smile.

"I am afraid I was born this way-!"

She cuts him off by walking over fast and grabs the front bangs of his hair, making me let out a giggle at the horror face he now has on.

"MOREOVER! Both you and your Master are sporting long bangs, though you're both male. HOW UNSEEMLY! You need to learn a thing or two from Tanaka there!"

I blink in confusion before noticing the said man standing next to me the whole time. I let out a loud yelp as I jump away from the man. How does he keep doing that!? Soon after a few minutes Ciel and Sebastian's front bangs were now gale and push out of their faces. I could tell Ciel is pissed while Sebastian looks scare of the older woman in front of them.

"I apologies for troubling you… Aunt Francis…"

It's so damn weird that in this time line the cousins could marry their other cousins…

"Indeed."

Just then she points a finger at me with another death glare. My face went pale at the fire in her eyes and I hid deeper into my hiding spot.

"AND YOU THERE, YOUNG MAN!"

OH COME ON! If Lizzie realizes that I was a girl then how come her own damn mother doesn't realize it!?

"COME OUT RIGHT NOW!"

I flinch again and slowly walk out as everyone watches me but Baldo and Finny, who went off to do their own things. I walk over to the older woman as her eyebrow twitches. I think she doesn't like my long hair… The two of us stare at each other while Ciel and Sebastian grew worry of what would happen.

"…"

"…"

"Uh… Hi-!"

"What is with your hair style young man? Do you think you can go around with such long hair!? Are you a woman or a man?"

Now I felt my eyebrow twitch in annoyance. I'm about to kill this woman if she calls me a guy one more time… Go on lady, go on and call me a man… See what happens! I don't care if I get in deep shit for it either!

"I drop in on you Ciel, and you're still a lay about! Not to mention your butler looks ever the degenerate! You are to marry my daughter..."

She then points to me again.

"And how dare you let your servants let their hair grow so long!"

She may have not call me a man this time but it still is a part of it. I let my angry out and snap, about to slap her when Sebastian grab my wrist and stops me. I hate those demon powers of his! Ciel and Lizzie had a look of total shock while her mother looked surprised at my almost actions before glaring down at me again.

"HOW DARE YOU-!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!?"

That made her stops talking with wide eyes. Before Sebastian could cover my mouth up, I move out of his reach quickly.

"For your damn info, I'm a woman! And no, I don't care if it's not 'lady like' to go around in men's clothes! How would you like it if someone told you about that long blonde bang of yours or how much of a jerk you are!?"

I didn't dare look over to see the hurt and shock looks on Ciel's and Lizzie's faces. Sebastian kept a cool face while he walks over and grabs my wrist from behind, forcing a tiny smile at the woman in front of me.

"My apologizes Lady Francis… Miss Monggle here has come from a different life style and I will take her away for the moment. Excuse us..."

I felt panic overcome me for I knew that Sebastian will probably kill me for my actions but I didn't care. No one talks to me like I'm so damn child nor if they continue calling me a man without even asking first. I do have a girl's face ya know! As Sebastian continues to force me up the stairs and into my bed room, he locks the door from the inside and his eyes glow pink when he turns around to face me. I had my back turn on him.

"Miss Monggle-!"

"Don't even start with me Sebastian!"

He raises an eyebrow but doesn't speak. I cross my arms with a glare, staring out my window as I could see Finny getting out cutting tools for some unknown reason.

"I know what you're going to say. 'Miss Monggle you shouldn't said that. It was very inappropriate of you to act in such a way and blah, blah, blah…!'"

His glowing eyes went back to normal as lets out a small chuckle.

"You would be current Miss Monggle…"

I heard footsteps come up from behind.

"But I do not recall me saying 'blah, blah, blah' ever in my life time."

He places his hands onto my shoulders and I started to feel uncomfortable. I could feel his eyes staring into my mind, trying to read what I am thinking. Sadly, he seems to know I didn't feel okay with him touching me for he spins me around and bought my face close to his. I blush at this action. Why does he keep toying with me!?

"But please remember to not cross Lady Francis or anyone else that comes to visit."

I glare at him as his breath touches my nose. I almost flinch at the touch of his hot breath but am able to stop myself from doing so. I stare into his red color eyes and spoke in a whisper.

"Why do you keep toying with me whenever we're alone?"

I felt scared now… Even weak, maybe! He put on a blank face in thought before grinning.

"Does it make you uncomfortable, my lady?"

I try to nod my head but his hand under my chin wouldn't let me do so. He knew anyways that I try nodding my head yes and his grin widens. He brought his face closer to mine, having our noses to touch. My face felt hotter then before. His hot breath didn't help either. For a moment, I thought he was going to kiss me when… He whispers into my ear instead.

"It is fun to tease you Miss. Monggle."

He then pulls away as I stood there in my own state of shock. As he walks trowds the door to unlock it, he looks over to me with that grin still on his face.

"I will be coming back when the young Master feels that it is okay to bring you out to join us again. In the main time, please do think about what you have done and make an apology to Lady Francis before then."

I continue to stand there before coming back to my senses and let out a scream of anger.

"THAT ASSHOLE! HOW DARE HE TREAT ME LIKE SOME TOY FOR HIS GAME!"

I didn't care if anyone heard me. I just didn't care anymore right now! FINE, if he wants to play this little game of his then so can I! I make his life a living hell if it means to win! I was so angry, I didn't notice that I was about to have my fists almost make my hands bleed from the strong death hold I now have. I continue to stay in place before finally calming down to my senses and look over to my closet.

"First I'll say my sorry's to that woman in a dress and a corset…"

My body shivers at the thought.

"And then I'll go over to Sebastian and mess with him whenever I get the chance! HE WILL NOT WIN THIS GAME! I am the ass kicker of all games!"

I shouted out the last sentence and begin looking for a 'nice' dress to wear. The corsets were all the same colors: white. I soon pick out a red big and long dress. I put on the corset all by myself, which wasn't easy to do, and put on the red dress. I fix my hair up into a side but low pony tail with put on a little bit of make-up. I then went to find a pair of black shoes when I heard a knock at my door. I guess time has gone quicker then I thought. I answer the door to see Sebastian there. He at first gave me of those annoying smiles until he saw what I was wearing and looked surprised. I form a victory grin. IN YOUR FACE, B***H!

"Miss Monggle…"

He goes back to smiling that smile again. SHIT, I almost had him too!

"Why the sudden change in your outfit today?"

I shrug my shoulders with a fake smile of my own. Even I can play the fake smile game with the devil… Okay, that sounded just weird.

"What? I can't wear a pretty dress…?"

I ask walking over to him and look up at him with fake dreamily eyes. He raises an eyebrow and turns around.

"Surprisingly I would say that you are trying to make Lady Francis like you. Whatever the reason is, please follow me Miss Monggle."

He didn't know I was glaring at him from behind. I follow him with my glare outside, not looking at the surprise servants that were in the manor because of the dress I'm wearing. They will miss the dress… I plan on burning it because I really dislike dresses. I follow him down a path that I didn't know of and soon came to horse's stables.

"A horse stables?"

I whisper, staring at the place with surprised eyes. Since when did Ciel have one of those? I love horses!

"Welcome back Miss Monggle!"

Lizzie shouted in joy. I turn my head over to see the said girl on a black horse with Ciel sitting behind her. I gave Lizzie a smile back when Francis walks over to me on her white horse.

"I see you have change dress clothes."

"Yes… Ma'am."

I tried to say nicely with the best of my abilities. She watches my every move before speaking again.

"I don't know what game you're trying to play but that does not mean I will let you do as you please. Because you are be rude to me earlier, you can only watch Ciel and I go into a game of the hunt."

I didn't dare ask what she meant… Seeing as she has a gun on her belt and I really rather not get her mad enough to shoot me in the head! I nod my head in understanding before walking by her and the white horse as Ciel and Lizzie watch me.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, sir."

I didn't turn to see what the demon butler is doing as he soon brings out another horse and taps my shoulder. I turn around to see the beautiful white and brown horse with Sebastian and I gasp at how pretty it is. I gently pet the horses face while Sebastian watches me before moving over to the side of the horse saddle.

"My lady."

I look over to see Sebastian there and wasn't sure what he standing there until I got the idea and he grabs my waist, causing me to blush as he lifts me up onto the saddle and I couldn't help but smile at the lovely horse.

"Do you know how to ride a horse, Miss Monggle?"

"Of course I do! I love horses!"

I answer at the man in black. Sebastian backs up a little bit and turns over to Ciel. Ciel nods his head and the butler takes a few steps closer to my horse and grabs hold of the leather rope tried around the horse's mouth.

"Everyone… This way."

Francis grins at the back of Ciel's head as they begin following behind us.

"Does your butler double as a hound?"

Ciel thought for a moment for the right words.

"He… Is sort of like that."

With that said, we all kept silent until Sebastian stops in his tracks and we all stop behind him. The butler looks around us before turning over with a calm look on his face.

"Then we shall begin here."

He begins.

"The rules are as follows: Maintain your territory, twenty-five meters on either side… And avoid shooting birds flying lower then the prescribed altitude… Are we agreed?"

"Yes."

They both said as Sebastian takes out a gold pocket watch and sets the timer.

"The game is now underway. The time limit shall be three hours."

"See you, Ciel!"

Francis shouted, running off into the woods. Ciel looks over to Lizzie, who is smiling at him.

"Lizzie, get off here."

"Ehhhhh? But we finally get to spend time together-!"

Just then a gun shot was heard. Lizzie and I flinch at the sudden sound while Ciel looks over to Sebastian who is the counter as well as the timer.

"1- nil. As expected of the Marchioness… She has already shot a bird. It seems she will be a formidable opponent, even for you, young Master, hm?"

Just then Ciel shot up into the air, causing a bird to fall down, dead. I glare at him because he scared Lizzie. I was about to yell when Ciel looks at the girl with a warm smile.

"Too bad for Aunt Francis… But I'm not very good at losing any kind of game. Lizzie, it's dangerous here so stay with Miss. Monggle and Sebastian. All right?"

She slowly nods her head before getting off his horse with the demon butler's help. Ciel then rides off into the woods while we stay where we are until we couldn't see him anymore. Lizzie smiles at where she last saw her beloved.

"I'm glad."

That got me and Sebastian to look over at the girl.

"Ciel seems to be feeling better. Aunt An loved Ciel best, too… I was worried. I don't want Ciel to suffer anymore. I always try to cheer him up in my own way, but… It never seems to work out. I always overdo things and make him angry."

I wanted to say something to her but I couldn't find the right words. I look over to the butler for help. He notices my questioning stare before nodding his head in understanding and bows down before the young girl with a small smile.

"I am certain my Master senses… Your kind consideration as well, my lady."

Lizzie stares at him before smiling wider.

"Thank you. You're sweet, Sebastian."

She then turns to me.

"And thank you too."

I blink at this.

"What are you thinking me for?"

"I think Ciel is opening up more. You seem to make him enjoy his time more whenever I come over to see you."

She doesn't even come over much! But how do I open Ciel more…? Well there was that time when I got Ciel to learn how to dance… It's funny now when thinking about it. There was another time when Madam Red… I force the tears to stop as I close my eyes. Ciel grab hold of my shoulder tightly when I hug him. He must've tried to hold off his own tears while he tightens his hold onto my shirt. Thinking about it all now, I realize that maybe that's what Madam Red saw what Lizzie saw in me so she ask me to watch over her nephew…

"Miss Monggle?"

I blink in question until I realize that it's Lizzie's voice. I didn't realize that I open my eyes and have tears roll down my face.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Just thinking is all."

I use my arm to wipe away the tears with a wide smile. Forget about the teasing, flirting game right now… I don't wanna play it when I'm like this. Lizzie nor Sebastian didn't question because we heard set of gun shots into the air. Sebastian smirks.

"5-4. It is a close contest. Let us cheer them both on."

Soon the two hunters came back with their hunted animals in a large brown bag. Sebastian counted the amount when we got back to the manor's backyard and sat down onto the long outdoor table.

"The marchioness shot ten pheasants. A brace of foxes, and there rabbits for a total of fifteen points. Young Master shot eleven pheasants, three foxes and one rabbit for a total fifteen points… The result is draw. Is that acceptable?"

Francis spook up fast after this.

"It most certainly is not! I prefer definitive results, one way or another!"

"How odd, Aunt Francis. It seems we agree on this point."

Ciel spoke right after her.

"Then... The tie will be broken with another round this afternoon… And now if I may…!"

"Fine!"

"No complaints here."

Ciel and Francis begin.

"But I daresay we've over-hunted here. We'll have to find a new location for the afternoon."

Francis spoke, grinning at the boy across from her on the table. Sebastian begins pouring a bottle of wine into her drink. He gives her a thoughtful look.

"Ah… Not to worry, marchioness. Big game still lurks on these grounds."

Sebastian said, smiling at the woman before pouring some wine into my glass. I made a annoy face. I hate this stuff! He then then places us our dinner dishes. Lizzie takes a moment to smell the good looking dish and smiles warmly.

"Now that the rules have been deiced… Let's eat!"

She begins and we didn't need her to tell us twice and we start digging in.

"This smells divinnne…"

It tastes divine! Just then we heard a loud growl from behind me and Lizzie. We both slowly turn around with wide eyes and saw…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

A GAINT BLACK BEAR! The bear comes out from the trees around its form and was about to attack both of us when Ciel quickly acted and grab both of us into his arms somehow. Just as the bear was about to attack, gun shots were heard and the three of us thought that we were done for when we all felt fine. We open our eyes before turning around to see who have killed the now dead bear that lye onto the ground.

"Aunt Francis…!"

I turn around to see the said woman who has her gun in her hands. She glares at the bear before putting the gun down onto the ground. Ciel smirks at the older woman.

"16 to 15. It looks like I've lost this game… Aunt Francis."

The said woman rolls her eyes with a grin of her own.

"Hmph. You're still got at least a decade to go before you can even think of winning against me… However… I commend you for daring to protect my daughter… With your life. And… I am in your debt."

That made the Earl Child surprised as she turns her back on us.

"I would expect nothing less from the man who is to become my son… Lord Ciel Phantomhive."

She then points over to me with a warning glare.

"As for you, Miss. Monggle."

I made a gulp sound as this. She continues to glare into my eyes… No, my soul! I felt like she was going to eat it away!

"My daughter has told me much about you… She told me that you were a very young lady who would fight for others. You have given her a new kind of happiness. She enjoys spending her time with you whenever she can, even though it's not much."

So that means… She knew I was a boy but yet still calls me it?

"Whoa, wait!"

I started, giving her a annoy look.

"Are you telling me that…? You knew all this time I was a girl who wears men's clothes?"

She grins down at me and I went face pale. S-shit!

"As a woman who dresses into men's clothes… People will see for who she is. A man."

I frown at her words.

"But…"

She smiles at me now.

"It shows everyone that even women can be strong like one."

She puts her hand out to us. Lizzie got up first while Ciel got up on his own. I was about to get up on my own when Francis takes my hand and helps me up.

"Let's head back."

I smile and nod my head back at her before getting onto my white and brown horse while the others but Sebastian get onto theirs. The five of us begin walking back to the horse stables before leaving the horses there and head back to the manor. When we got there the servants had made the main hallway into a party ball with a handmade sign on the walls that said 'Happy Birthday Ciel' on it.

Huh, how come Ciel didn't tell me it's his birth day?

It's Ciel's birthday… Right?


	22. Chapter 22: Strangers Everywhere

**A/N: **_**I love the song call **__**Discord**__** by **__**Living Tombstone remix**__** with **__**Eurobeat Brony**__**! I kind of wanna make it my theme song because I love it so damn much… **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler, only my OC's and their roles in the story.**

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 22: Strangers Everywhere.

Morning came… After gods knows how many days have pass since Ciel's birthday. By the way, I yell at him for not telling me sooner! I wanted to kick his tiny and probably shiny ass of his for that! He only waves it off as if it wasn't something important… And yet his servants set him up a party!

Waking up without having the sun light hit my face all that much now; I stood up with a loud yawn before rubbing both my eyes. I look around my bed room before spotting my cell phone and wallet on the night stand next to my bed.

"I haven't checked to see if I got anything from my friends…"

Not like I can get anything with the whole time travel thing… I took my phone anyways and open the cover part to see it not even lighten up like it always does when it is being open. I frown before pressing and holding onto the red bottom that meant hang up and waited for about ten seconds or more until I realize that the phone's power could be dead.

"Wow, I must be really stupid… Of course William wouldn't know how to turn off a cell phone."

I then look over to my small wallet and open it to see all my stuff from before I came to the year of 1888 and smile. At least he didn't dare touch any of my stuff. I still had my debit cards, money and driver's ID. I got most of my money from work and from also saving up, thanks to my family. That's when I realize about my family and frown deeply.

"Mom, dad… My aunts and uncles…"

Are they okay? Is time still going in their time line? Are they worried of where I am? Do they… Do they still remember me? It's possible that the time line I'm in could change my time line… By helping Ciel out has nothing to do with me though. Ciel's last name is Phantomhive, mine is Monggle. Ciel isn't in my family and that goes to everyone else in this large and rich like manor. Come to think of it now, I wonder if any of my family line is alive in this time zone… Just then I noticed something white outside my large window so I walk over to see more white things until I gasp with joy.

"IT'S SNOWING!"

I shouted with joy before running out of the room, feeling like a child once again as I ran over to knock onto Sebastian's room, who didn't answer because that demon is probably already up and doing some house cleaning or something. I ran and knock onto Ciel's room, which answered a very pissed and sleepy Earl Child who glare to see no one around his front doors before slamming and locking the door shut. I ran past the rest of the doors before going over to a one set door and knock it on so many times, I was sure the servants inside would've come out to kill me. Finny opens the door with sleepy eyes.

"Miss. Monggle…? What are you doing up at this hour?"

I blink in question before my eyes went wide.

"Wait… I didn't over slept or something?"

I ask, getting the boy to shake his head no. I went face pale at what I have just done… Ciel is going to murder me when he finds out that I woke him up… He has been working overnight lately! I then remember about the snow and smile wide again.

"But it's snowing though!"

That made the boy eyes went wide in surprised.

"R-really?"

"Yes!"

He smiles wide before closing the door and I could hear him shouting at Baldroy and Tanaka to get up and get dressed while the cook shouted out in curse words. Soon Finny came back out with a wide smile.

"We'll meet you at the back yard in a few minutes!"

With that said, he wraps his arms around me for a hug as I let out a laugh before he lets go and closes the door as I ran back to bed room. I'm sure they'll get Mey-Rin because they always hang out in the morning. I ran back to my bed room to get dress in my warm clothes and then ran out to the backyard as the snow continues to hit the ground. The ground is already covering with whiteness! Soon the other servants came along with sleepy eyes but Finny, who looked over joy to see the snow.

"Morning guys!"

I shouted out in joy, not noticing Ciel looks from his large bed room window with a death glare for being waking up by the shout. Everyone but Finny and Tanaka greeted me back in mutters as they try to wake up. Finny then begins running around in the snow as I laugh and join him. It's fun to be a child when snow comes around. Before I knew it, the snow got trickier about two hours later and we were still outside with red noses and cheeks. I smile down at the snow before grinning at my idea and makes a snowball before throwing it at Finny who notice the snowball quickly and moves out of the way and instead of him, Baldroy gets hit in the head and cries out in pain. I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Sorry, Bald."

Baldo rubs his head before turning his head over to me as I hid my already newly made snowball. He glares at me before going back to talking to Mey-Rin when I throw another snowball at his head. He quickly lets out another cry of pain as Finny begins to giggle as I try to hide my laugh. The cook turns around as his eyebrow twitching a few times.

"Oi, you really wanna challenge me, Alex?"

I grin widely as him mentioning my name and the word 'challenge.'

"Maybe… FINNY, TAG TEAM WITH ME!"

Bald then turns over to Mey-Rin who nods her head with a grin of her own and soon the four of us begin to do a war like battle with many powerful throws of snowballs, thanks to Baldroy who still acts like a soldier and they won the first round but then in the second round me and Finny won because the cook try to run out onto the battle field; aka: the open wide space between our snow made bases and 'died' thanks to my aiming at his face. We were having so much fun; we didn't noticed Sebastian or Ciel out in their own warm clothes, watching us with blank looks on their faces… Until Ciel got hit in the side of his face with a snow ball by me.

"MISS. MONGGLE!"

We all turn our heads over to the Earl Child as Sebastian forms a amuse smile. I look around for some place to hide until I hand Finny my next snow ball and pointed at him.

"Wasn't me! Finny did it!"

He stares at me with wide eyes.

"Y-you bloody traitor!"

Mey-Rin giggles while Bald smirks. Ciel glares at me still so I sigh in defeat and walk over to him. I didn't get to say anything because he begins first.

"That is very childish of you-!"

I cut him off.

"If you can't take the coldness then go back inside."

His glare hardens while Sebastian chuckles. He glares at his butler after hearing that before going back to glaring at me for a moment. He then turns his back to us all.

"Eat breakfast. We have to go back into town."

I blink at him before sighing again and waving everyone goodbye as I follow the child and the demon butler into the manor as the rest continue to stay outside. When I finished breakfast and a wonderful cup of hot cocoa I follow Ciel and Sebastian over to their horse carriage with a smile until I started to wonder why we're going back into town along the way.

"So… What's going on, Ciel?"

Ciel looks at me with a calm face before answering my question.

"There occurred a curious incident in which Anglo-Indians frequenting the Hindustani coffeehouse near Portman square were attacked, stripped, and hung upside down from the roof. Afterward in a rash of similar incidents aristocrats and military personnel who had returned from India were likewise assaulted all over London."

My eyes went wide. Why would anyone want to hang men up from a roof? He watches my every move and nods his head in agreeing. We waited in silence until we got to town and went looking for this coffeehouse. When we got there, this old man was telling off this younger man about a bloody brat snatched their glory away…?

"Ohh, do forgive me for being a brat."

The two turn their heads to see Ciel, I, and Sebastian standing there.

"Earl Phantomhive!"

"You, boy! How did you get in here!?"

Shouted a younger looking man when the older one put an arm in his way to stop him.

"Earl Phantomhive…"

The old man begins, giving the boy a glare of rage and hatred.

"… Why are you here!?"

Ciel smirks at the older man.

"Ha! I should think that would be obvious. I've come to clean up after the bumbling hounds."

"Wha-!"

Sebastian hands him a clip board of what the hell is even going on as I stare at the hanging man in front of this coffee shop in nothing but there undies. I force myself to look away. I hope whoever's doing this doesn't do this to us women… I don't wanna be one of those guys.

"I see. Only Anglo- Indians have been targeted in this case."

That kind of sounded… Never mind, I won't even say it.

"And there don't appear to be any casualties as of yet."

"WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO-!"

Just then Ciel brings up a letter from the Queen herself in front of the man's face. The Earl Child gives him a dark grin.

"I would not be here if mere bandits were to blame, but… I cannot rightly sit by as the royal family continues to be insulted."

I look over to Ciel and frown. Why do I get the feeling that I won't like this… What's the word I'm looking for? I believe its shit! Yeah, that's the word I'm looking for! Shit… Right?

"I say 'Child of Sloth and Derfully accurate expression on the part of our culprit. I'd have to agree that this country would be marginally better off without the Indian Nabobs."

I frown again. I feel like I'm missing a history lesson from high school now… The old man growls.

"Even if they wallowed in base amusements while in India and are cowards who single-mindedly squandered their fortunes many of them are members of the British Gentry. We must protect them!"

Ciel takes one of the papers that hang from the group of upside down men on the walls of the building and stares at the symbol mark at the bottom and sticks his tongue out in question. I look over his shoulder to see it and did the same thing with my own tongue. What does that symbol even mean?

"Gentry, hm…? Worthless. In any case… What of this mark?"

That's when Ciel looks over to me with a annoy face. I guess he didn't like the fact that I'm really close to him now. I put my tongue back into my mouth with a nervous smile before backing off. I didn't listen to Sebastian's chuckle as I secretly gave him the middle finger in my mind. Demon butlers… PFFT!

"Miss Monggle, what do you make of this?"

I stare at the boy in front of me. He points to the symbol on the paper and I frown again.

"I have no idea what it is…"

I whisper getting him to sigh in disappointment before looking back over to see an angry old man again.

"THEY'RE MAKING A MOCKERY OF WE BRISTISH AND HER MAJASTY, THE QUEEN! How dare they cock about this…!"

Ha, ha… That's what he said!

"The victims are all returnees from India. That means the perpetrator must be a vile Indian! THOSE BLOODY SAVAGES!"

I felt my eyebrow twitch. What the f**k… I would love to see the pale look on his face when it turns out that he's wrong and he'll be the scum of the litter box! Ciel raises an eyebrow at the cop…? It's a cop, right?

"Ohhhh? So that's why I was summoned here. Most of the Indians who've stolen their way into Great Britain are holed up in the East End. The city police seem to have trouble dealing with the underworld there… So learning the exact number of stowaways or by that routes they make it here is rather problematic, hm? Well, if you don't mind, I'll be going about my business. I'd like to return to the manor as soon as possible, you see."

Ciel turns his head trowds his butler.

"Sebastian, you've memorized the papers?"

"Yes, sir."

"Come along then, Sebastian. Miss Monggle."

Ciel spoke, turning away from us all and begins walking down the side wall of the road. Sebastian smiles at the two men before walking off behind the Earl Child. I stare at Ciel before staring at the two men who seem to finally notice that I was with them the whole time. The younger man was about to say or ask me something when he closes his mouth. The older man glares down at me.

"I have heard of you, Miss. Monggle."

I blink at the old man.

"Rumor has it that a young woman lives with Earl Phantomhive at the manor, who wears men's clothes… I don't know what you're doing with that boy but I can tell you this. Get out while you still can!"

My eyes went wide in surprised of the out of nowhere warning.

"Everything he does and goes… Trouble always follows him."

I held back my chuckle. If only they knew that the 'trouble' is a fake smiling, black butler demon!

"It's best you pack up your things and-!"

I end up letting my chuckles out.

"I'm sorry…"

I took a moment to calm myself down as the two stare at me in question and worry.

"It's just that I wish you told me sooner about your warning of being around him."

That's when I gave them both my own glare and they both flinch.

"But anyways… I'm here now. And I care about Ciel. Yes, he may be doing dangerously jobs for the Queen but his butler will keep him safe. You have no idea what-so-ever of what he has gone through… What we both have gone through together. Have you seen death in the eye when Jack the Ripper killed his beloved Aunt Madam Red? I was there… And right before she died, she told me to keep him safe. That's why I'm still here with him and no, I will never pack up my things and leave because I care for Ciel as if he was my own flesh and blood!"

There eyes went wide. Yes, that's right… I think of Ciel that way, even if I hate him at times. He's just a boy who needs someone. Not just Sebastian or Lizzie, or his servants. I think he needs someone who can be like a big sister figure to him. I bow down before them and ran after the said boy and butler as they watch me turn around the corner before looking at each other in surprised of my words. I soon catch up with the two as they stare down at a long set of stairs with two large metal doors at the other side.

"Young Master. Miss Monggle… We have arrived."

"You sure this is it?"

"Yes, sir."

Sebastian answers as he begins walking first. Ciel follows and then I. I guess they didn't notice that I was talking to those stupid cops back at the café house. Soon we made it to the front doors and Sebastian opens them for us when we smell something really bad so Ciel and I cover our noses.

"What an awful smell…"

Before I could even agree to that, someone else spoke up from inside the room as the three of us walk inside.

"… So you're finally managed to find this place… Earl."

Wait that voice…!

"How strange to be facing you here like this. But I've… Always believed this day would come."

I went face pale at the sight I am now staring at. There sat the man, Lau… With a whole bunch of women all around him.

"And what sort of day would that be?"

Ciel asks in a now piss off tone. Lau greets us with his smile.

"Welcome, Earl and me lady! It's been too long! How you been well?"

What's with this guy!? I didn't turn over to see Ciel blushing at the sight before him.

"NEVERMIND THAT! There's something I want to ask you."

"Ah. For the Earl to go to the trouble of visiting this dank cellar of an opium den must mean you're here… About that, yes?"

Just then he claps his hands and the women but one, his main girl- Ran-Mao, I have saw before, get up and take out smoking pipes and drinks and ask me and Sebastian if we wanted any. We both said no and thank you's to them.

"Words gotten around already, has it you're a sharp ear. Yes, I'm looking into that series of incidents. When it comes to oriental, talking to you, the bigwig of this patch is always the most expedient…"

"… British branch manager of the Chinese trading company 'Kon Ron.' Or should I say… Top official of the Chinese Crime Syndicate Qing Bang- Lau."

Wait… WHAT!?

"I reeeeally would prefer you not call me that. It's much too stuffy and all. Isn't that right, Ran-Mao?"

The woman on top of his lap nods her head yes.

"I've left the management of the oriental quarter to you. So you've an idea of the number of people coming and going around these parts, yes?"

Lau gives the Earl Child a grin.

"Now, now, this is just a bit of mint. Certainly. I'm following your orders to the letter, lord Earl. Such is the price I must pay to conduct 'businesses' in this country's underworld after all."

"Then-!"

"But first, I have a question to pose to you as well, my lord. There incidents of which you speak… What are they exactly?"

Ciel and I both made annoy looks on our faces. Is this guy having a brain problem or something…? JEEZ! Ciel takes a deep breath to calm himself down before telling the man what he's after. It took a few times to make sure he understood what we were trying to do but in due time he finally understands.

"Oh, now I see!"

Lau shouts out with a smile as we follow him and Ran-Mao outside of the poor side of London.

"So you'd like to capture that prankster! There haven't been any deaths yet, but the gentry and military personal are being targeted."

He begins, smiling wider then before. Lau is smart at something's when you tell him what you need to talk about but when it comes to just making out facts without even getting down to the point he'll be useless in the chat!

"Ah, you have to make an example of him to keep the common folk in line! There simply is no end of your troubles, Earl."

"What drivel…"

Sebastian then spoke up with a calm look in his eyes.

"Incidentally, we have walked quite a distance. At which lodging house are the Indians based?"

"Nn?"

Right then and there I felt like something wasn't right with Lau's comeback.

"Do forgive me! I was so caught up in our conversation that I think I may have gotten us lost!"

"WHY YOOOOOOU-!"

Just then a poor looking man walks into Ciel and all of a sudden he screams out in pain. We all look over in question at the stranger.

"OWWWWWW! I THINK I JUST CRACKED A RIIIIB!"

We all blink in confusion of the man's words when all of a sudden a large group of people come running trowds us with hatred in their eyes and begin shouting at us for hurting the guy and asks for someone to help him. After a moment of us looking around trowds the strangers, the same guy with the 'broken' rib grabs Ciel's coat and pulls him close to his face.

"The little Master's awfully well dressed for an East ender. You are noble?"

Ciel didn't answer because I push the man away with a glare. He falls back onto his butt and screams out in pain, causing more people to run over to us as Lau runs off into hiding without us knowing.

"OWWWW! SHE MADE ME BREAK MY TAIL BONE-!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

I shouted out as two other strangers help the actor up. The actor then takes his hand out trowds me with a greedy look on his face.

"I gotta demand damages for your little brother banging into me and for you pushing me down to break my tail bone! Leave everything you've got on ya behind, ya hear!?"

I didn't care enough to listen to Sebastian's comment as my glare hardens. The two begin to whisper to each other but I still didn't care enough to listen as I made fists. I'll give that actor something to be in real pain for…!

"And ya know… The Indians 'round here have it in for you nobles. You dragged us all the way here, and then just threw us out like trash! The lot of you British is self-serving bastards!"

I would have been offended by that… But I'm not British. But for my friends… Now that's something I'm going to be offended about!

"It's your fault we've been reduced to leading lives of misery, like sewer rats!"

The people around us begin to agree with the annoying acting stranger.

"You trampled our nation under your shod feet! Now taste the humiliation of being plundered for yourselves!"

I didn't notice the swords they begin taking out as I was getting ready to punch this idiot. I understand the whole not fair thing but taking it out on people who didn't do anything to them just isn't right!

"That aside, there's something I should like to ask you… Yeah! First off, I gotta ask you something! If you prove useful, I'll treat you to something delicious in reward. YEAH SOMETHING DELICIOUS! I was just starting to feel a bit puckish!"

Just as the man rises up his knife and was about to bring it down onto me while I was about to punch the man in the face, someone shouts out over us, causing us to stop in our tracks.

"DAH! THAT ISN'T IIIT!"

We all look over to see some tall boy with purple hair and a taller man with silver white hair there.

"Quiet down you lot."

The purple hair boy spoke, bringing out a paper of an odd looking drawing of some… Fish…? Or was it a chick? Maybe it's both?

"I'm looking for someone. Have you seen an Indian like this?"

We all stare at the picture when the actor guy I was going to punch shouted at him.

"DON'T INTERRUPPT US, YOU CUR!"

"How dare you call me a cur. I am only asking you a question... Nn?"

That's when he noticed the knife in the man's hands and looks at all of us in question and raises an eyebrow.

"What's going on? Are you fighting a duel?"

"Hey, don't igno-!"

"He has a khansama with him…"

… A what now…?

"Are you both… A British noble?"

Ciel raises an eyebrow at the older boy.

"And what if we are?"

The purple hair man glares at the three of us.

"Then I shall ally with my brothers in this battle. AGNI!"

That's when I look over to that taller shiver white hair man, who bows down at the boy with a white wrapping hand at his chest.

"Yes, your highness."

H-Highness…?

"DEFEAT THEM!"

And just like that, the man begins speaking in a different language while removing his white wrappings on his hand and runs trowds us with such speed and I was about to get hit when Sebastian came quicker then him and block his attack with his arm. Agni, I'm guessing that's the silver white hair guy's name, look a little surprised himself before trying to attack again but the demon butler acted much more quicker then him and block all of his attacks again as I begin to back away.

"DON'T YOU DARE… FORGET ABOUT US!"

That actor shouted, running trowds me with his knife when Sebastian got into his way and that Agni guy end up punching the actor's face when the butler moves out of the way just in time. I look over to see the man now out cold with wide eyes. Holy shit! Agni backs away to say his sorry's to the out cold man and those around us before attacking Sebastian again but he blocks the attack once more. This continues to happen until the tall man back away with a surprised face.

"I have struck your marma numerous times… Normally your arm would be paralyzed by now. So why can you still move?"

That's when Ciel answer the man.

"Hey! We were just passing through when those Indians picked a fight with us! Are all Indians barbarians who indiscriminately attack any Englishman they lay their eyes on!?"

That got the purple hair man to look at Ciel in surprised.

"What?"

He turns his head trowds the strangers.

"You there! Did you attack the runt, his older brother-"

OH COME ON!

"- And their companion without a valid reason?"

They all looked worry and back away from us all. That answers his question so he gives them all a glare.

"We can't have that! The fool is he who wages war without cause. AGNI!"

The said man looks over to the boy as he crosses his arms.

"In this case, our brothers are at fault! Ally with the runt, his older brother and company!"

"Yes, your highness."

And just like that Agni and Sebastian took out the rest of the still fighting strangers in no time flat! I feel like I'm in an anime now…

"All down, Lord Soma!"

"Good!"

Soma, the purple hair boy then turns over to us.

"Hey, you three. You're not hurt?"

"N-No…"

Sebastian answers as Soma walks over to I and Ciel and pats our heads hardly.

"And you two. A child and his older brother should not be wandering in a place like this. It's dangerous. I'm still on the hunt for someone so I'll be taking my leave."

Soma turns his back to us as Agni bows down in respect.

"Farewell."

We watch the two walk off in our own thoughts. I was thinking what just happen when Lau's voice broke us all out of our thoughts.

"Myyyyy- those two were something else!"

We look up to see Lau on a roof of a house next door to us.

"And where have you been this whole time?"

"Oh, don't be like that! Why, I was waiting for a chance to save you, okay? In any case…"

Lau jumps off of the roof and lands onto the ground in front of us with a graceful smile.

"Who were they? They don't live in the East End, that much is obvious. They were well dressed and their English was without a doubt a trace of an accent."

Sebastian turns his head trowds the out cold group of strangers and forms a tiny smile at us.

"Be that as it may… I should think our first priority is to take these people to the city police."

Later

I smile at the smell of hot coca from the kitchen. Man, it feels good to be back into the small manor! It's a shame that we couldn't go back to the larger one but now we have the servants with us this time so fun, fun, fun! Also I could use a hot cocoa right now! I ran into the kitchen and got myself a hot coca while the four servants welcome me back before going outside to greet their Master a welcome back home greeting as well as greeting Sebastian and Lau too.

Just then I heard some shouting from the main hall way but didn't pay it any mind to it as I continue to enjoy my hot cocoa and finished it up as I took my time. I smile at the warm feeling inside my tummy before heading out to the main hall to see no one there anymore so I shrug my shoulders and begin walking up the set of stairs to my bed room on the second floor. But when I open the door with a wide smile about thinking of getting a bath tonight, I came upon the same Soma who is shirtless and was about to take off his pants... The two of us stare at each other when I finally realize that the hell is even going on shouted out in surprised.

"WHAT THE F**K ARE YOU DOING HERE IN MY BED ROOM!?"


	23. Chapter 23: The Annoying Prince

**A/N: **_Thank you all for your support. I feel kind of happy right now. I do believe I have finally made two chapters that didn't take so long or if I was so busy or whatever. I feel proud of myself!_

**News: **_I have made a Sly Cooper retell story if you guys like Sly Cooper retells with OC's. I'm kind of sad that no one reviewed in that story… I guess it's from the fact that there isn't that many Sly stories to begin with. Anyways it would be great if you guys read it? I kind of what good reviews from it is all. No, I'm not being selfish, it's just I have posted chapters a while ago and no one reviewed or anything that's all._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Black Butler, only my OC's and their roles in the story._

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 23: The Annoying Prince From India.

Dreaming of flying through the blue skies, I felt like a little one with white wings but no golden halo above my head. My outfit is nothing more but a white dress with no socks nor shoes. I mostly don't get weird dreams like this one but hey, it sometimes makes me smile when knowing that I do have dreams every now and-!

"Good morning Sir Alex."

… Who the hell was that? Eh, it's probably part of my dream. Time to go back to fully dreaming again…!

"Wake up, sir. It's time for breakfast."

I didn't answer the voice in my head and continue to sleep when my brain woke my whole body up due to me being lifted up by someone. I screamed out in surprise. First some damn jack ass prince takes MY bed room and having no choice but to sleep in the guest room and now I'm… Wait…! I look down to see Agni is the one holding me up while he greets me a smile.

"Good morning, Sir Alex."

I blink a few times before letting out a much louder scream with a small blush onto my cheeks. I begin kicking and swinging my fists around until I hit Agni at his head so he lets me go in pain while I fell down on my butt. In a matter of seconds Ciel and Sebastian came running into the room to see what is going on in worry.

"What is the meaning of this?"

I rub my butt a few times before giving a glare at the Earl Brat.

"Oh geez, I don't know- oh wait! I DO KNOW!"

That's when I pointed to a head rubbing, in pain still, Agni. They both look at the silver haired man and sigh before walking trowds us.

"Lord Agni, it is not in Miss Monggle's nature to be awoken up by whatever means you have done to her."

Agni's eyes went wide when he realize that this whole time I'm a damn woman and a small blush appears onto his cheeks. He quickly turns around and bows down before me in respect.

"I am so sorry for my actions, my lady! I did not know that you are a young and beautiful woman!"

I was about to snap at him when I notice the warning stare Sebastian gave me so I let it slide with a wave of my hand.

"Forget it… It's not like you were the one who stole my bed room."

I whisper quietly but also lucky that Agni didn't hear me. Just then the three servants come running into the room with faces of horror.

"MISTER SEBASTIAAAAAN!"

They all cried while Ciel already grew bored of this and begins walking away with Lau, who I didn't notice, is still here and left the room to somewhere else. The rest of us look trowds the three as Sebastian gave them annoyed looks.

"What is it? Has something happened again-!"

"SOMETHING'S WRONG! Really, really wrong! Crazy wrong! Wrong, it is!"

"The food, it's-!"

"The guardian, it's-!"

"THE LAUNDRY, IT'S-!"

Sebastian and I both stare at the three as if they have just lost their minds. Agni, on the other hand is smiling proudly as if he had something to do with it. And so, I quickly push everyone out of the room to get dress and hurry to catch up with the group to see all of the laundry is clean and hang up on ropes outside for drying, the guardian on the front and back of the manor is looking more beautiful then ever before, and the launch dishes looks way different but also more beautiful then what Sebastian makes every morning!

"What in the world…?"

"Ah!"

That got everyone to look over trowds Agni, who continues to smile proudly.

"I have taken the liberty of handling the morning chores!"

Sebastian gives him a small glare.

"You should not have! You are our guest, so please make yourself at home."

"I could never! My Prince, aside, I… Am merely a butler, so… I felt it my duty to help, Mister Sebastian."

Sebastian continues to give that small glare before speaking while I didn't noticed that Agni said 'Prince'.

"Mister Agni…"

That's when he turns his head trowds the three servants and smiles at them.

"Why do you three not kowtow and beg Mister Agni for the dirt under his nails? Your lives might gain a little value that way."

I could almost hear the tick-tock sounds working inside their brains before they realize what has just happen and the three run right at Agni with shouts of their own that I couldn't even tell what they were saying while Sebastian's face turn one into annoyance and begins walking away until he stop at my side and smiles at me.

"Miss. Monggle would you like some late breakfast or do you wish to have today's launch?"

"Hmm… I guess it's okay for a launch meal at this time."

He bows down to me and I follow him to the dining room. When we got there, Ciel and Soma were there in their seats across from each other while Lau sat on one side of the long fine wooden table. Neither greeted me so I didn't greet them back as we all waited for the butler to give us our dishes for today's launch. When the food landed onto the table Soma just went right away and digs into his food like a pig! Ciel's eyebrow twitches at the sight while I couldn't help but glare at the pig Soma. Lau didn't seem to mind the annoying brat.

"… So… How long do you intend to stay here?"

Finally! Ciel pop the question! Soma continues to eat like a pig before answering.

"We'll leave when we've finished our errand."

"That-!"

"You mean the person you were looking for before, right?'

Lau asks, cutting off whatever Ciel was about to say as he smiles. Soma nods his head as the Earl Child gives a glare to Lau.

"Yes. I'm in a search for a certain woman. This one."

That's when he show us all the same picture of that chick who looks like a dummy fish or something. Sebastian takes it from the purple hair idiot and hands it to Ciel as Lau and I stand up and walk over to see the picture for ourselves. I couldn't help but at least try to hide my giggles at the poorly drawn picture of a real human being.

"Her name is Mina…"

Soma begins, taking another bite of his dish like the pig he is.

"… And she was a servant at my palace. I drew it-"

No shit.

"-You'll know right away when you see her because I drew her so well! Isn't she lovely?"

I look over to Sebastian with a look that said: Is this guy an idiot or what? Sebastian knew right away what I was silently asking and chuckles. Ciel then looks over to the said man with a questioning stare and whispers:

"Sebastian, will you be able to seek her out with this…?"

"Even for me, this is a bit, erm… Well, I shall try."

Just then Lau took the paper out of the boy's hands and smiles wider at the drawing while sitting down at his seat.

"I, myself, have never encountered a beauty like this, I saaay!"

Soma gives a smile at the man before it went away and he claps his hands together, getting all of us to look over.

"To be expected! She was the most beautiful woman in my palace."

I look over to Ciel to see what he'll say. It took him a moment to respond to the drawing and to the idiot himself.

"… So… Why is that woman in Great Britain?"

At first nothing was said back to us. I continue to watch Ciel's face while I sat back down onto my chair until he finally snap and shouted at the two boys.

"LISTEN TO ME!"

That's when I too, turn my head trowds the two idiots and so my eyes went wide with a gasps. Soma and Agni are now praying in front of some old gold statue of what appears to be a woman with eight arms, each one holding something completely different, while stepping onto a man's belly. Ciel continues to snap.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING ALL OF A SUDDEN!?"

"They seem to be praying, but their object of worship seems quite surreal."

Lau comments right after Ciel's shouting. Sebastian stares in thought before frowning at the whole thing.

"You would call that an object of worship? It looks nothing so much as a statue of a woman dancing in a frenzy on the abdomen of a man whilst carrying heads and wearing a necklace of said heads… To me…"

Nice save, demon butler… Nice save… Agni turns his head trowds us with a cheerful smile.

"This is a statue of the Goddess Kali, a deity of Hinduism, our faith."

"So it is an Indian God."

"Our Goddess Kali is the wife of the God Shiva and the Goddess of Strength."

Agni begins while Soma continues to prey to the said Gods without a word.

"In ancient times… A devil dared to challenge the Goddess in a battle. Of course, The Goddess was victorious."

That's when Agni's face turns one of pure sadness and made a fist with his wrapped hand.

"However, she could not stop raging… And continued to destroy and kill."

Lau made a small comment but we didn't listen to it as Agni's face changes to horror now.

"Even the Gods could not stop the Goddess Kali, and the earth was about to fall in ruin when… AT THAT VERY MOMENT…! Her husband, the God of Shiva, lay down at her feet to protect the land!"

I didn't listen to Sebastian's nor Ciel's small comments while I continue to watch as Agni's face changes to a wide and cheerful smile. This guy is a little odd to me.

"When she stepped on her husband with her unclean foot, the Goddess Kali returned to her senses and the peace returned to the land. Therefore, the Goddess Kali is a supreme deity who engaged in mortal combat to defeat the devil. That is why she holds the severed head of the devil."

I shivered at the thought of some powerful Goddess carrying a head… Ciel looks up at Sebastian with a thoughtful look while Sebastian begins to think out loud.

"… So that's the story."

"I was not aware that such a strong Goddess existed… I must be careful when I go to India."

I couldn't help this time but to laugh at the confused face Agni now made. Just then Soma stands up.

"Well, we're done praying…"

That's when he turns around to us and walks over before wrapping his arm around Ciel and begins dragging him off trowds the exit with a wide smile.

"Let's go, runt!"

"WHY ME!?"

"You'll guide us. Come along, Sir Alex!"

I felt my eyebrow twitch at name title. Agni noticed the look on my face before he try to call out to his Master that I'm not even a dude when Ciel stop him by shouting again.

"And furthermore, I am not the 'runt.' I am Ciel-!"

"Then Ciel! I order you and your older brother to guide us."

Just then Sebastian disappears from his spot to stand in front of Soma and Ciel with an amused smile. I stare at the demon in thought. That is the first time I have ever seen that demon make a real amuse smiling in my life time… It makes him look kind of… Kind of… What's the word I'm looking for?

"Forgive me, but… The young Master has a full schedule with his studies and work today."

Soma frowns before letting the boy go as he begins heading to the doors so he could walk over to his office with a very annoy face.

"As you can see, I'm busy. Find your quarry on your own."

Soma forms a pout before looking over trowds me with a wide smile. I went face pale and was about to run away when Ciel saved the day.

"Miss. Monggle, come along. We have much work to do today."

I blink at the child as he looks back at me from the corner of his eye as Soma looked surprise that I am a girl this whole time. At first I had no idea what he is trying to do until I gave up on trying to figure it out and nod my head and follow the two out while Lau continues to finished his launch. Soma frowns again as we leave the dining room completely. Once I follow the two around the corner of the hall way, Ciel quickly turns to me.

"Now I suggest you find something to do so that Soma won't drag you along."

My eyes went wide at the child's words. So he was lying in order to…?

"Whoa, wait a minute! You-!"

"That's right."

Ciel cuts me off, crossing his arms.

"As much as I am annoyed with this fool, I do not wish to have you involved with his plans for today."

I continue to stare at him before smiling wide and wrap my arms around the child who looked surprised and try to break free while Sebastian watches with another chuckle.

"AWWWWW! Little Ciel does have a soft spot for little old Alex!"

Ciel then finally breaks free from my hug as I giggle. He gives me another one of his glares before turning around.

"Good day, Miss. Monggle."

I watch him and the butler head to the Ciel's office so I took this as my leave and head downstairs to see what the servants are doing at the moment.

The first thing I did was help load boxes of fresh foods from the town's market with Baldroy when I heard the sounds of a violin from upstairs and smile at the lovely music when all of a sudden two more music sounds enter the first one and all three stop at once until I heard a loud sound of something hitting the floor outside of the room.

The second servant I've helped is Mey-Rin. I ask if she needed any help with anything so she took my offer and I begin helping her carry the boxes of dish wear to the tea set closet… At least I knew where she gets all those tea sets now. Also if I couldn't find the said room, she told me to come find her in Ciel's offer for his daily tea time during his art class. When I got lost, I made my way to the office of Ciel's room, my eyes went wide when Soma order Mey-Rin to strip for a painting! I quickly put down the box of tea sets and took the maid right out of the room!

Afterwards I went to see if Finny needed any help but he turn me down because of him only needing to do is make sure those roses outside are still good and that was all because of the snow still around so I went back inside with a small frown when I saw Ciel and Sebastian in the main hall. The butler was reading a list of items while Ciel holds onto a large, stuff bunny doll and I couldn't help but giggle at the cuteness on Ciel's face when all of a sudden Soma came into the main hall with Agni, walking about a new elephant toy… It backfired on them because they kick them out of the main hall and into some room.

Later Ciel and Sebastian begin sword combat training into the training room, which I didn't know Ciel even had so I follow them to watch… Sadly, Soma and Agni tag along too and the annoying boy wouldn't shut up for more then five damn minutes!

"Heeey…."

Oh no… He's going to say it again!

"When will you be done?"

Ciel doesn't listen to him but I could already see the annoy look on his face.

"What are you doing? Heeey, I saaaaaaaaid-!"

"ARGH! SHUT UP! I CAN'T CONCENTRATE!"

Soma pouts at the boy while I hid my smirk with my hand. Wow, it only took like… 50 tries to get Ciel to break! Soma is such a child!

"Come on, you don't have to get so angry."

Ciel glares at him before sighing in defeat.

"All right… Enough. I'll take you on if you're so desperate for attention."

Just then the Earl Child takes the sword from Sebastian and tosses it to Soma, who catches it without a problem as he grins at the younger boy.

"I only know Kalaripayattu and Silambum, but… Well, why not? So if I win this… You will play with me, right?"

That sounded so wrong… That's what he said! Ciel rolls his eyes at this before taking up his sword.

"If you can win, that is. If you lose, behave yourself and stay out of my way!"

Sebastian walks over trowds my side as he puts his hand up. I gave him a raise eyebrow but didn't question him.

"We will play five rounds of three minutes each. The fencer with the most points wins. All right? Now… Begin!"

Soma took the first move as quickly as possible as he begins running right at Ciel who only stood there with a calm look on his face. When Soma got close enough, he took up his sword with a victory grin.

"YOU ARE MINE!"

The boy continues to stand in his place as Soma swings his sword at the boy's leg when the sword didn't cut him at all and that the sword bended a little, meaning that it isn't a real sword to begin with. I roll my eyes at the idiot teenager… Soma is a teenager right?

"The leg is not a valid target area of the foil."

Soma blinks in confusion at this before his eyes widen in realization and Ciel attacks straight forward to the older teen's face but he jump away in surprised.

"TOO BAD!"

"WAH!?"

Ciel goes for another attack again but Soma begins running out of the way now.

"YOU COWARD! I don't know the rules!"

"It's your own fault for being ignorant of the rules. A bout is a bout."

Ciel attacks again when he got close enough to Soma and the teen screams out in surprised. We all continue to watch Soma finally fight back by swinging his sword around trowds him as Agni appears into the room, hearing the scream from before in question. After a while of the teen swinging his sword around some more, he begin to get annoy with the sword bending from his swings.

"AWWW, hell! This sword bends so it's hard to wield!"

Ciel grins at this, getting into his battle stands again before going for a forward attack while speaking.

"In fencing you thrust forward. If you swing your foil sideways… You wailed target area is completely vulnerable!"

As he said this, Ciel uses one more attack to get Soma when Agni got into the way with a panic look on his face.

"PRINCE! LOOK OUT!"

And just like that he brings forward two fingers while Ciel tries to stop himself from hitting Agni and all of a sudden when Agni's fingers stab into Ciel's arm, the boy's arm went limb and fell down to his side, dropping the foil sword as well. The room fell silent as Ciel goes onto his knees, using his good arm to catch the other in shock. Sebastian and I quickly ran to the Earl Child's side. Agni stood there in his state of shock before finally coming back and spoke up first in a panic.

"L-Lord Ciel! I am so sorry! I could not help it when I thought my Prince would lose…!"

And that's when I finally noticed him say the word 'Prince'. My eyes went wide in shock. That brat is a damn prince? OH, HELL NO! Just then Soma pats the said man onto his back with a laugh.

"You protected your master. I commend you! Agni's my khansama. He belongs to me. Therefore, I win!"

"You little sh-!"

"NO-!"

"Noooow! You and your older bro- I mean sister must accompany me!"

Lau picks up Ciel's sword with a thoughtful smile.

"Dear, dear… Now you must avenge your lord."

He tosses the sword trowds Sebastian, who catches it quietly. Soma grins wider at the boy and his butler.

"Ciel's khansama…. Are you going to fight?"

Sebastian looks down at Ciel and I before sighing in defeat.

"Goodness… All this because you were nasty to a complete amateur who does not know the rules. However..."

That's when he turns trowds the cheating prince and his butler with a warning glare.

"… My Master has been injured. As butler to the Phantomhive family, I must do something about it. Moreover we have fallen ten minutes behind schedule."

Ciel and I both gave the demon butler annoy looks.

"You have got to be kidding me…"

"That's your real motive, isn't it?"

Soma continues to grin in thought.

"Interesting. Very well. I approve of the duel!"

Both butlers of different counties hold on their swords tighten as they we all move out of the way. The two back away a little bit for their own space as they both went into their battle stands, glaring at each other in the eye. Soma speaks again.

"Agni! In the name of name of our Goddess Kali, win this fight!"

Ciel then spoke up right after him.

"Sebastian. I command you… Shut that brat up!"

And then I spoke up right after the Earl Child.

"And show that prince whose boss for stealing MY BED ROOM!"

That's when Soma looks over to me with a questioning look.

"Since when was that your bed room? A lady does not get to choose if I was there first."

My eyes went wide in surprised as so did Ciel's. I gave the brat a death glare of which he flinch away from before moving my rage full eyes trowds Sebastian again.

"No, better yet… Sebastian."

"Yes, my lady?"

"KICK AGNI'S ASS FOR ME!"

Agni flinch at the yelling tone of my voice but didn't dare say anything to me of it. Sebastian watches the man's every move before smirking at the idea.

"Jo Aagyaa…"

"Yes, my Lord… And Miss. Monggle."


	24. Chapter 24: Cooking Time With Agni

**A/N: **_I have to say this… I like Agni. No, not as a fan girl but as a person. He's someone who is given a second chance and I like him for that. He found a light and changes into a better person for the greater good… Or in Black Butler's case, a great butler to Soma. If you guys don't know what I'm talking about, read the story and find out for yourself._

**News: **_I know I have already said this but people do tend to not read A/N's at first so I'm going to say it again, okay? If anyone out there is a fan of retells of Sly Cooper games then come on down to my profile and read the Hanging Edge story! Okay, now that I have cleared that all up again… Let's move on!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Black Butler, only my OCs and their roles in the story!_

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 24: Cooking Time With Agni.

The two continue to stare at each other and it felt like hours before anyone did a single thing. That is until Sebastian rise up his sword a little bit more now, smirking wider at Agni.

"Well… Pray, do go easy on me."

Agni glares at the demon butler before running trowds him with his own sword.

"Here I come!"

Agni shouts before stabbing forward with his foil sword but Sebastian moves out of the way to stab forward as well but then Agni ducks just in time before he got hit by the weapon. He then tries again with stabbing his sword forward but Sebastian moves out of the way once again, having the sword come very close to his face. Before Agni could even pull the sword away, Sebastian stabs the sword forward trowds Agni's forehead.

When we all fought it was going to end with Agni losing, the said man swings his foil sword out of the way just in time. Sebastian looked a little surprised at this but kept his cool. The two continue to battle each other out until both had to dodge each other's foil swords from hitting both foreheads as they duck their heads backwards just in time. For that moment, it looked like they were doing a dance sword fighting thing.

It short lived when both jump away from each other and both went for an attack when both tips of their swords hit each other. Agni looked surprised now while Sebastian continues to keep his cool as he begins taking a step forward, bending Agni's sword. The man knew what he was planning to do so he took two steps forward. Sebastian took two more and Agni could only take one more because they are now already too close as it is.

Both swords are now bending to the point where it could break and when I just thought that, both swords did. The room fell silent now as Agni and Sebastian both look at their broken in half foil swords.

"Oh dear…"

The demon butler begins, walking over to his other half to pick it up with an apology smile.

"The blade is broken."

Just as his words hit our ears, we all let go of our holding breaths in shock. Agni picks up his other half at the same time before looking at us all with a small smile.

"We cannot continue, then. This match is a draw."

I look over to see Ciel still in shock as I wave my hand in front of him but he didn't reply in anyway.

"Ciel's khansama fared pretty well!"

Prince Soma begins with arms behind his head now, grinning.

"Agni's the best fighter in my palace. You are the first to fight equally against Agni!"

I stare at Agni with wide eyes. At first compare to Sebastian… I was for sure that he was going to get his ass kicked! Is Agni a demon butler too? No… His eyes aren't anything like Sebastian's eyes unless demon eyes come in different colors and forms. I need to talk to Sebastian about this. Just then I remember about Ciel in his state of shock and so, I snap my fingers in front of his face but that didn't do anything.

"How can I get Ciel out of his state of shock?"

That's when an idea hit me. I stick an index finger into my mouth and put it out before stabbing it into Ciel's ear. His eyes went wide as well as his face pale before jumping far away from me in horror and he looks at me with fearful eyes. The look on Ciel's face I couldn't help but laugh while Agni, Lau and Soma now talk. Sebastian on the other hand, appears from behind me and whispers into my ear.

"I saw that."

Now I was the one jumping far away from that demon as he chuckles with a amuse smile on his lips while Ciel starts trying to get the wetness feeling from out of his ear in disgust. Once he got most of it out, he gives me a death glare.

"Miss. Monggle, that was rude and unlady like!"

I smirk at the Earl Child.

"Hey, people in my time-line would find that funny."

"Are all of your time line this stupid!?"

That's when I begin to remember my friends back home. I frown when I begin to wonder if they are okay. Sebastian saw this and places a hand onto my shoulder.

"Miss. Monggle, I understand that being from a different time-line; you missed your friends and family dearly but please do remember that in our time zone… Things are different."

Don't need to tell me twice, demon boy. Once Ciel stop glaring at me, he looks over to Agni in worry and whispers:

"What… What is that man? Don't tell me he's…"

Sebastian looks over to Ciel and chuckles again but shakes his head no.

"No, he is human."

"I see…"

That's when I turn over to Sebastian.

"Then how can he be as equally good as you then?"

Just before Sebastian could answer, Soma appears from behind Ciel and wraps his arms around the boy with a wide grin.

"Come, Ciel! Let us have another round!"

"UGH!?"

Just as Ciel and Soma begin to yell at each other, Sebastian whispers something I couldn't hear so I gave him a questioning glace. He noticed this and smiles at me before bowing down and walking out of the room. That's also when I noticed Agni walking away as well.

"Miss. Monggle!"

I blink and look trowds Soma while Ciel had a look that said 'save me'.

"Would you like a go at a round of the sword?"

He asks as I look back over to see Ciel begging for me to help him out when I form a grin and begin walking to the exit.

"Nope, sorry. I gotta help out Sebastian with… Whatever he's doing now."

I could only guess the pure horror Ciel had on his face now as I ran right out of the room.

"Now where would that demon run off to now?"

That's when I saw Agni turn the corner down the hallway so I ran to catch up with him.

"Agni!"

I call out trowds him. He stops in his tracks and turns around to see me and forms a small smile before bowing down.

"How may I help you, me lady?"

"I wanted to know if you know where Sebastian ran off too."

His smile widens.

"I was just following him, would you like to accompany me?"

"Sure."

I answer, giving a nod trowds the man. He turns around and the two of us being walking down the hallway until we soon spotted Sebastian walking into the kitchen on the first floor.

"Of course he'll be in there…."

I mutter under my breath but Agni heard it anyways and smiles at me again.

"You seem to be here for a while now."

I look up at Agni in question.

"How you figure that out?"

"Lord Ciel has been the master of the Phantomhive Company's and its lands. I couldn't help but noticed that your last name isn't Phantomhive. Why is it that you have been with Lord Ciel this long?"

I look down to the floor with a frown. I wish I could tell him why… I can't go back home. As much as I want too but I don't know how to get home. Agni notices the frown and panics.

"I am so sorry me lady, I didn't mean any harm by my words-!"

"It's fine."

I cut him off, not looking back up at him just yet.

"What's done is done… All I need to do now is get over it."

Agni blinks at my words but didn't question me. I then force a smile and look back up at him.

"So don't worry, okay?"

"Y-Yes, me lady…"

He spoke as we begin walking down the stairs and I was about to enter the kitchen when Agni walk in front of me and knock onto the door before opening it to hear Baldroy running his mouth at Sebastian, who already looked annoyed enough from the cook.

"Mister Sebastian. May I come in?"

Baldo stops running his rants off when he noticed Agni and I walk into the room. He gives me a warm smile while I blush back at the cook. Sebastian raises an eyebrow at the two of us before fake smiling at Agni in return. Agni bows down in front of the butler with a greeting smile.

"I was wondering if I could help you…"

But as always, the demon butler thought otherwise.

"Mister Agni. Please just relax."

And it appears Agni can think otherwise too.

"We can get things done faster with two of us! I shall do whatever you ask of me."

Sebastian continues to fake smile at him.

"Then… May I ask you to prepare the gooseberry sauce for today's main dish and a pie?"

"Of course!"

Sebastian then looks over to me with that annoying fake smile of his.

"Would you like to join him, Miss. Monggle?"

"Of course! I love cooking!"

Sebastian then forms a real smile.

"If so then how come you haven't create a lovely dish for the young Master?"

I knew right then and there that he is teasing me again so I made a wide, dreamily smile back at him.

"Because wouldn't it be safe then sorry if his trusty butler had a taste of it first?"

Baldroy stares with wide eyes as Sebastian and Agni looked surprised at my comeback. Sebastian then smiles a amuse one before going trowds the cabinet and takes out the desert recipe list and hands them to Agni and I.

"Here are the recipes."

Agni looks through the lists and frowns at a few so I look over to him in question.

"What's the matter?"

He looks over to me for a moment with a deep frown now.

"Some of this recipes involved pigs or cows for their pies… The people of India do not eat the lives of animals."

"Oh…"

I then took the lists of recipes while Baldo yells at Sebastian for not being able to cook in his own kitchen but the butler waves him off as if he didn't care. I smile when I pointed to a non-meat recipe.

"What about this one? Apple pie?"

He looks at it and smiles with a nod of approval.

"This one looks promising. Thank you me lady."

I nod back at him when I noticed Baldo sitting down onto a chair with a annoy look on his face. I look around for Sebastian to only frown a little when he isn't with us anymore. I look over to see Agni looking for Sebastian as well before his eyes landed on our cook and makes a thoughtful look before calling out to Baldroy.

"Chef… Mister Chief!"

Bald opens his eyes to see what Agni wanted until he realizes that he call him 'Chef' and got right off of his chair in surprised.

"Ch- Chef!? You talkin' to me!?"

Agni smiles wide at the man.

"Yes! Chef!"

Baldo begins to make tears of joy as I smile wide at him.

"I am not accustomed to cooking British food."

Agni begins, washing his hands as I did the same thing right after him.

"Will you please help me?"

"YEAH! LEMME HANDLE IT!"

"Then will you chop the onions?"

Agni asks, handing our beloved cook the large bowl of the said onions as he laughs in joy to the world.

"Piece of cake!"

Ohhh, that sounds good right now…

"'Cos I'm the chief!"

And just like that Bald begins cutting away as Agni begins to peel the potatoes and drops them into a large pot while I make the dough for the pie. After a while, the potatoes were ready for mashing so Finny came along, smelling the food being made.

"What's for dinner tonight, hmmm?"

I was the first to noticed Finny and wave at him before cutting up the peeled apples.

"Hey Finny, come on in!"

I call out to the boy. Finny looked surprised before walking into the room, smiling wide at the smell again. Agni then finally notices him while Bald continues to chop the onions, wearing his goggles so his eyes won't get watery.

"My boy! You have come at a good time. Will you not help me prepare the meal?"

"Eh, me!?"

That's when Finny frowns in thought, twiddling his fingers.

"Uh… But… Mister Sebastian told me not to touch anything in the kitchen 'cos of my super strength…"

Agni looks over to me in question. I notice his stare before smiling at him with a nod. Agni then looks back over to Finny with a wide smile. Trust me when I said this Agni, even though you can't read my mind- Finny is super strong… He could break skulls if he wanted too… Not like he ever wanted to, right?

"… But it requires much effort and strength. May I ask you to do it?"

"Requires a lot of strength?"

Questions the teenager. At first he looked surprised before smiling widely.

"I think I can do that! I wanna do it! Please let me help!"

"Right after you washes your hands, Finny."

I warn him, getting him to look over to me and nods his head before running off to the sink and washes his hands before coming back to mash the potatoes. That's when Mey-Rin walks into the room in question.

"Where is Mister Sebastian?"

She questions us, but Agni spoke to her first before I could.

"Mister Sebastian is cooking in the rear kitchen."

Since when was there a rear kitchen…? Mey-Rin smiles in joy.

"Then I shall prepare the tableware!"

Agni nods his head in return before getting back to work. I watch Mey-Rin for a moment as she goes to the pantry and uses a chair to help her stand on it. She whispers something before she begins to fall off of the chair with her hands full of dishes. I gasps out loud in alarm as everyone looks over to see the said woman about to fall when Agni acts quickly and begins running trowds her.

"WATCH OUT!"

He shouts before catching Mey-Rin in his hands as Mey-Rin still held onto the dishes in her hands. We all stop what we were doing in worry when we all sigh in relief that Mey-Rin is okay. Mey-Rin stares at Agni with a deep red blush on her cheeks.

"Are you unharmed, Miss Maid?"

Agni questions, helping her stand onto her feet as she slowly gives a nod in return. Agni smiles warmly at her.

"Platters must be heavy for a lady. When you must retrieve them from a high shelf, it is safer if you get them down one at a time. You would not want to drop them and hurt yourself."

I giggle at the blushing face Mey-Rin has on.

"… Yes… I understand."

Just then Sebastian walks into the room from the smaller rear kitchen room.

"How are things going, Mister Agni and Miss. Monggle? Are they coming alone well?"

That's when he noticed the other servants helping out as well and looked shock about this. The look he had on his face was priceless because I end up laughing at his shocked face. Agni chuckles at this before answering the demon.

"Yes! We are doing fine!"

Just then Finny came up to Sebastian with the bowl of somewhat mash potatoes with a wide smile.

"Mister Sebastiaaaan! Look, I mashed the potatoes!"

Then Baldroy spoke up, removing his goggles for a moment with a wide grin.

"I chopped up the onions, and now I'm doin' the garnish! 'Cos I'm the chef!"

And then Mey-Rin spoke up.

"The table has already been set too, it has!"

I didn't speak up because I didn't really want too as I continue chopping the apples. Agni spoke up again right after Mey-Rin finished.

"Thanks to everyone, the food should turn out to be delicious!"

Sebastian continue to stare in shock until he shook his head to get out of his shock state as he walks trowds us with a worrying but yet questioning glace in his eyes.

"Mister Sebastian?"

Agni asks, looking at him in question. That's when I look up trowds the demon butler.

"Are you surprised that humans can cook and work together even though they aren't the best at other things?"

Lucky me, no one noticed anything wrong my odd question as they continue to work together. Sebastian shakes his head no.

"No… I am just amazed that you and Agni were able to get them to help you."

I shook my head at this while Agni smiles again.

"They work hard. They are good people! Everyone is both with a gift."

Agni begins, hands together in a preying stands with a kind smile.

"Each of us has a path and a God-given duty. We children of God must simply follow the path we are set upon… And what we have been set here to do without haste."

I gave him a smile. I'm not the type to be a believer of Gods or anything like that… But I think it's cool that people believe in Gods and what they do to show how much they care. Sebastian stares at him for a moment, looking for the right words to use.

"How do I put this… Mister Agni is truly a man of fine character."

"Oh no, not at all!"

Agni spoke in surprise, forming a sad smile at old memories as he begins his story.

"… I was a hopeless paagal until I met my prince. The debt I owe him is one I will never, ever be able to repay… My clan was Brahmin, part of the highest castle, members of which were allowed to serve God."

That's when he frowns deeply at the next memory as I listen as the servants continue cooking or chopping up the foods.

"However… My father was a Brahmin only in name, and I, who had grown up watching enveloped in Lust and Greed, lost my faith in God… Taking advantage of my advantage of my social statues, I sinned day in and day out. I hurt people. I blasphemed against God. I kept sinning and… The day finally arrived upon which my sins were to be judged."

Agni took a deep breath.

"Then before me, the Godless Sinner… The fool with no lingering attachment to this world… The man who had thrown everything away…! A man came up before me with great words. He took out his sword and cuts my long hair and gave me a new name; Agni. He had made me realize that the Divine resided inside of this man… That day, I saw the face of God radiating holy light from within my Prince-!

"Mister Agni, the pot is boiling over."

I glare at Sebastian. Way to kill the mood! Agni turns trowds him as Sebastian moves the pot away from the stove and on to the counter.

"I have been in my Prince's service ever since. He is both my raja and my God. Thus, even if I must risk my life to do so, I want to protect my Prince, who gave me this new life, and… Insofar as I am able, try to grant all of his wishes."

That's when Sebastian whispered:

"Well, a lot of actual Gods are good-for-nothings…"

"Eh? Did you say something?"

"No, no, nothing."

I blink a few times at Sebastian before frowning. So demons hate Gods…? It was never surprising because the people in my time-line would say the same thing after all... I think they would, right? Without thinking anymore about the subject, I continue to take all of the slice apples into the pie as the others continue to work together.

Later

I sat down onto the chair inside the dining room once I put the pie into the oven. Ciel nods his head trowds me in a greeting with a hint of hatred trowds me… He must have a hard time with Soma when I left him and Lau. I stop myself from grinning at the thought as Ciel looks over trowds Soma on the other side of the long dining room table.

"… And so? Who is this woman you are looking for?"

Sama gives a wide smile while eating like a pig again as Agni stood by his side with a tea pot in hand.

"She has waited on me since I was born. She's like my nanny. We've been together ever since I can remember."

I feel sorry for this woman if she had to put up with this annoying brat all her life.

"Father has no interest in me… And mother is so desperate for his attention; she has no time for me. I was always alone in the palace… But Mina was always by my side. She was cheerful and beautiful, and taught me many things, just as an older sister might. I was never lonely if Mina was with me. I loved Mina, and Mina loved me."

That's when Soma stops eating when he makes a fist and his face hardens in rage.

"But… He… A British noble came… And took Mina away to Great Britain!"

"What do you mean?"

Lau asks and yes, I was wondering the same thing… Why was she taken out of all the other girls in India?

"Queen Victoria, Empress of India, recognizes the domestic administrative rights of Bengal, but… In truth, the political advisor sent from Great Britain controls most of the politics. So the reality is we're not much different from a colony."

Soma begins, taking up his fork and slams it into his meal.

"And three months ago, he came as a guest of that political advisor! That fellow set his eyes on Mina at my palace… And took Mina away to Great Britain by force… While I was out inspecting the town!"

I look trowds Ciel to see what he would say about this when I frown at the bored look he had on his face the whole time.

"So you came to Great Britain to retrieve your woman."

I made fists at how Ciel said it as a fact.

"Yes!"

Soma answers, taking a big of is meal.

"I'll get her back, and we'll all go home together."

Ciel stares at him with a sigh.

"Still, are you going a bit overboard just for one servant girl-!"

"THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS 'OVERBOARD' IN THIS CASE! THE PALACE WITHOUT MINA IS LIKE AN EMPTY BOX!"

Soma shouts out in rage. I flinch in surprised as he gets right out of his seat and walks right over to Ciel and graps his shoulders, shaking him in his rage.

"CAN YOU UNDERSTAND THE DESPAIR I FELT WHEN I WAS FORCEIBLY SEPARATED FROM MINA!? CAN YOU UNDERSTAND JUST HOW SAD I-!"

SMACK!

Everyone look over to me right after I slap Soma right into his face with a death glare. Agni looked shocked that I did that before running over to his 'Prince' while the said man backs away from me in surprised before yelling at me.

"HOW DARE YOU, A LADY, TOUCH ME IN SUCH WAY? I SHOULD HAVE YOU-!"

SMACK!

I slap him again on his other cheek, much harder then before too. Agni stands in front of Soma now with a fearful look on his face. Before him or anyone else could say anything I shouted out trowds Soma first.

"Look, I don't care much for politics and shit… BUT IF YOU EVER TOUCH CIEL LIKE THAT AGAIN, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO REMEMBER WHY YOUR EVEN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

He stares at me with wide eyes as I look down with close eyes, trying to keep my cool now.

"I don't care if you're some Prince from India… You're a human being still. But if you're going to treat Ciel or anyone else like crap then I'll make you just as low as those thieves, murders, and kidnappers out there! You don't know what Ciel had to go through so you shouldn't even be talking to him like he doesn't know anything! Ciel knows what the feeling of despair is like so why don't you-!"

"Can't say I do."

Ciel cuts me off as I look behind myself to see the said Earl Child with wide eyes.

"C-Ciel…? What are you…"

"The despair caused by such a trivial occurrence doesn't amount to much. I don't understand it, nor do I want to."

Ciel begins, staring right at me with empty blue eyes.

"There are things that cannot be recovered, no matter how much one may struggle. There is also despair from which one cannot escape."

He then looks over to Soma now.

"You might not quite be able to grasp that, though."

With that said Ciel moves out of his chair and begins walking away as we all watch him go.

"But… But still, I… Don't want… To be alone in that palace anymore…"

Soma whispers as Ciel leaves the room. I then look over to Sebastian for an answer. He look over to me with a blank look on his face so I took this as a no help sign and sigh before leaving the room with a deep frown. I walk up to the second floor to my for now guest bed room and lock the door before changing into my sleep wear and crawl into a ball under my covers in thought.

"Ciel… How can you not know what it feels like to be in despair?"

He went through so much. He lost his whole family from a fire in the very same mansion of where I met him, Sebastian, the servants… He must've felt despair back when he lost his family and after he came back from being gone for so long.

He must have also felt it too when Madam Red was killed by Grelle. Just thinking about him still pisses me off though! Ciel… You had to be lying to Soma and I. Is it because you wanted to be strong? That would sound just like you but Ciel you're just a boy! A boy who's too young to be acting like an adult! He's smart and works very hard but he doesn't have any kind of fun… I want to make him laugh in joy and have fun. He looked happy at the ball when he was dancing with Lizzie. I know he isn't faking his smiles back then.

Ciel… I want to make you have fun. Even if it means just for one day in your life time to have fun. I don't care if kids at his age must act like adults. I want Ciel to be happy. I want him to let all of his pain deep inside his heart. I want to be there for him when he cries for the first time in years. I found myself crying silently.

"Ciel, I've care so much for you and over the months I've come to love you… As an older sister would."

**A/N: **_What's going to happen to our beloved Alex? Will she get Ciel to be happy for the first time in a long time or will she fail at it? Also I gave you all a hint of Alex and Sebastian's pairing beginning! Even though it kind of sucks but it's a start for the two… Besides if Sebastian is going to keep toying with Alex, she will fight back! See you all soon, guys!_


	25. Chapter 25: A Lesson Well Learned

**A/N: **_Sorry guys but no two chapter post this time. This chapter was really long to work on and I wanted to take a break from this story as well… I end up taking much more time then I wanted._

**NEWS: **_Guys I'm thinking of doing a Wreck-IT Ralph ask character story. I plan on doing this for a special Christmas thing and I am going to use Turbo/King Candy fiction story. Sorry if you guys don't know who Turbo is or much of the movie. I'm sure a lot of you readers already know. The movie has been out for like… Over two or one month so far? It's a good movie if you guys didn't see it so go see it! I'm doing a vote for that story idea, mostly because I wanna know what you all think._

_**SO PLEASE VOTE ABOUT THE STORY IDEA!**_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Black Butler only my OC's and their roles in the story._

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 25: A Lesson Well Learned.

"Well...! Let's be frank, that duo has seemed terribly dodgy from the start!"

I walk into the living room with my morning, still warm cup of coffee when I heard Lau speak to a annoyed Ciel, who is opening and reading mail.

"Quite. However, I can't fathom why they would cause those incidents."

The Earl Child begins, taking a moment to sip his tea.

"Going by that behavior, the theory of a grudge against Colonial Rule seems weak at best. Even if they think I'll of Anglo-Indians, attacking them indiscriminately entails too much risk."

Ciel takes another sip before putting the cup back down as I sat down at my own chair.

"In the first place, if they were indeed the perpetrators, would they leave the town house in Blatant view of my sight as they did? That's like practically begging me to suspect them! Just thinking back on it makes me angry-!"

"Well, thennn!"

Lau begins, smiling widely as I stare at the two in silence.

"To expedite matters, you just have to trail them at night. Right?"

Ciel looks at him with another annoy look. I look at Ciel in question until Ciel looks trowds me.

"Miss. Monggle."

"Yeah?"

"What do you think we should do?"

I blink at his question. Is he really asking me that? I don't know if he's telling me to get out of this and I have no idea what he's talking about!

"I have no idea what's even going on."

Ciel stares at me with a more annoy look on his face before handing Sebastian a newspaper. The butler smiles at me before handing me the newspaper and I begin to read the front cover. After about a minute, I frown.

"'Another mysterious attack! A coffeehouse n Piccadilly Circus severely damaged!'"

I read out loud before looking at Ciel and Lau again.

"So… Someone cause another set of men hanging upside down from a coffeehouse in nothing but their undies?"

The two give a nod of their heads. I still don't really get what's going on… Are we going out to spy at the coffeehouses or does Ciel already have a target? Nevertheless I nod my head in return for a answer and the four of us, yes I'm adding Sebastian into this when Soma and Agni appears without knocking on the door.

"Greetings everyone!"

He begins, getting us to look at him in question. Before I could give a greeting back, he waves his hand goodbye at us now, turning trowds the door.

"Well, we're heading out, okay? Hurray to bed, little runt Ciel!"

Ciel glares as they leave the room. I blink in confusion before looking over to see Ciel about to rip someone's head off. He takes a deep breath before turning trowds us.

"Let's go."

And so we follow the Earl Child into town and while I look around, we pasted by a road that leads to Undertaker's shop. I frown when I remember about what Undertaker told me back at the grave yard. How does he know anything…? I'm worry that he's just too crazy to even realize what he told me.

"Found them."

I look over to see Ciel in hiding with the others, watching someone. Before I could ask Sebastian grabs my arm and pulls me into their hiding spot. My face hit the demon's chest. I groan a little in pain because of my nose before looking up to give a glare at Sebastian when I end up blushing at how close his face is to mine.

"Please keep quiet Miss. Monggle."

I blink at this before blushing harder at the thoughts in my head and scream out in horror, pushing Sebastian away as his back hits the wall. Ciel and Lau turn around to see what is going on but only stare at me and the demon butler in question. Sebastian blinks at me before forming a amuse smile.

"Miss. Monggle now isn't the time to be thinking such things."

I stare at him with wide eyes now. What…? Is he trying to say here? I form fists and went for a paunch at the demon when he grabs my paunch so fast I couldn't see it as he uses his other hand to cover my mouth as he held me close. Ciel and Lau both look at each other the Earl Child rolls his eyes and went back to spying with Lau. My cheeks are at its top level of redness as his breath touches my face, I flinch.

"Please don't scream again."

He spoke, showing his glowing pink eyes for a moment as a warning and I only shiver at the whisper. F**K YOU, DEMON BOY! Just then Ciel and Lau begin walking out into the open, Sebastian removes his hand on my mouth and smiles wider in his annoying amusing smiles.

"Please follow us and keep quiet."

I was about to ask when he put an index finger to his lips and shh'ed me. I slowly close my mouth with a deep blush on my cheeks still. I follow with him by my side as Ciel and Lau walk ahead of us. I wasn't sure what's going on but I didn't realize that Sebastian's other hand didn't let go of mine at all. I didn't even realize the people around us looking at us as if we're beautiful.

When Ciel and Lau poke their heads out of the corner of a building, I grew tire of wondering what we're doing now and join them, not noticing that my hand let go of his. Sebastian finally noticed that he was wondering his hand and blinks in surprised but doesn't say anything and kept on a blank face.

"So… Who are we spying?"

I whisper, getting Lau to look at me with a wide smile.

"Soma and Agni of course!"

Right... Okay, he better not be lying-!

"Am I right, Lord Ciel?"

I now want to paunch that man but stop myself as I look around for the said two Indian's and spotted them walking into the small shop. We waited until they leave and we begin following them around town until we begin to get sleepy our self's.

"By all appearances, they really are just trying to find someone, hmmm?"

Lau questions, showing the tire-ness in his voice as we watch the two Indian's walk around the sidewalks.

"In order to obtain information about someone in England, the first stop should always be pubs and clubs. They aren't doing anything out of the ordinary."

Ciel whispers back as I sigh. He should see how people do 'out of ordinary' things in my time-line back in America… Sebastian takes out his golden watch to look at the time and frowns a little.

"1 A.M… They will be returning to the town house shortly. Let us head back as well."

We all turn our heads to Sebastian and nod in agreeing before walking all the way back to the smaller manor and went to get some tea but I wasn't the only one to get some because I started walking to the guest room when Ciel turns trowds me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I turn over to him with sleepy eyes.

"Sleepy time. Goodnight."

Ciel rolls his eyes.

"If we have to stay up, then you should do the same."

I stare at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"I have made up my mind. If we're going to get to the bottom of this then you're going to be joining us until it is done."

I stare with wide. He… He wants me to stay up!? Ciel smirks at the shock face of mine and turns around, back now facing me.

"And besides, this is payback for leaving me with Soma the other day."

I went face pale now. That little-!

"Come."

I growl in rage before forming a pout and crosses my arms.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever shorty."

He gives me a glare as I walk past him to the living room. When I got there only Lau sat in the room, reading yesterday's newspaper as Ciel sits down at his spot in the large room and sits down in thought. I look around and found a book from a bookshelf and sat down nearby them to read… Only to fall asleep after finishing the first few papers.

At first all I could hear was sounds of talking from random people but I couldn't make out the words at all. I must've been half awake or something because my eyes shut open right when someone begin shaking me awake.

"Miss. Monggle."

I let out a long yawn, which caused Ciel and Lau to yawn out as well. I look around until I spotted Sebastian in front of me.

"It is time to be going."

I sigh before getting up when I end up fall back into my chair. Sebastian chuckles before picking me up bridal style but I was too tired to not even care right now and close my eyes to rest some more when Sebastian shook his head.

"Try to stay awake. We might need your help."

I wanted to give a roll of my eyes but I was too sleepy to even do that. I stare up at him in silent as we begin getting on our jackets and shoes before heading outside and we follow Agni with Soma behind us, which I didn't know he is now with us as Sebastian carries me all the way to a street from afar the manor. Lau was the only one who spotted where Agni ran off too before the rest could.

"He went into this building."

Ciel looked surprised at the building Lau points too.

"If memory serves, this is…"

Everyone but Sebastian and I look over as I try to stay awake.

"I see… Now I'm starting to get the picture."

Soma looks at him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean? Whose house is this?"

"Now, now, your highness. Patience, patience."

Lau begins, placing his hand onto his chest.

"It will be clear once you've gone inside. And then you will be forced to face the truth, whether you like it or not. You…!"

"By the 'And I', I take it you haven't a clue either?"

Ciel cuts him off.

"Yes!"

Lau answers, getting the prince to glare at him. Ciel looks back trowds the building Agni went in.

"This residence belongs to Harold West Jeb, who runs an extensive import business. I had the distinct displeasure of meeting him once… He's an unsavory sort who loves all kinds of titles."

Dude sounds like a super freak who loves the frame and glory to me.

"Imports, hmm? We're in the same business, then."

"Why would Agni go to an importers house?"

Soma questions, hand on his chin in thought.

"He mainly imports spice and tea leaves from India, and… Runs 'Harold Trading,' a general store… And the 'Harold West,' a Hindustani coffeehouse."

Sebastian spoke, looking at the said manor while holding me bridal style still.

"Whilst investigating Miss Mina, I happened across Mister West's name on some of the documents I was reviewing. Per those papers, Bengal is indeed the main source of his wares… And he has suffered collateral damage from the hanging incidents… But… It seems the company representative Mister West himself- just happened to be away at the time of the incidents and escaped being hung."

I slowly look up at Sebastian with a few blinks of my eyes before closing them to rest some more. Ciel nods his head at his butler, not noticing me falling asleep in Sebastian arms.

"There's nothing for it… Let's go take a look."

"As you wish, sir."

Just then I felt Sebastian move so suddenly and I then felt like I was floating. I slowly open my eyes to see the night sky and smile when I realize Ciel's screaming and look around myself until I notice that Sebastian is in the air, an arm around my waist and his other arm around Ciel's. I scream out as Sebastian lands inside a large front yard of the building's land. I quickly force Sebastian to let go of me as my butt hits the hard ground.

"Okay, I'm up!"

I said quickly with fearful eyes. Sebastian gives a chuckle as Ciel rolls his eyes after calming himself down. As I stand up on my own, three guard dogs appear in front of us, growling at us in warning while Soma and Lau climb up onto the large fence wall when they spotted the dogs and gasps.

"CIEL!"

The three of us look trowds the angry dogs and I went face pale before hiding before Sebastian in worry. Sebastian looks over of the corner of his now glowing demon eyes at me before looking back trowds the three dogs. Before the three animals could ran and attack, Sebastian gives them all some kind of a glare with his pink, glowing eyes and it made the animals back away in their own fear. Lau and Soma stare at the animals with wide eyes before finally getting inside the front yard.

"Oh? The hounds are falling back…?"

Soma comments, blinking in confusion at the three dogs. Sebastian continues to use his demon eyes before having them change back to normal with another chuckle and smirks.

"Heh. What cowardly guard dogs Master West keeps."

As he said this, Lau found man guarding the front door and knocks him out, taking a pair of keys and smiles at us.

"Hohhhh there, Earl!"

We all look trowds the man and Ciel, Soma, and my faces went to surprise before giving him the what-the-f**k look.

"Over here, over here!"

Lau shouted in joy, smiling wider at the looks on our faces. He swings the pair of keys around with his index finger.

"Nooo, what do you take me for? I didn't kill him. I simply put him to sleep!"

We weren't thinking of him killing that poor man… Will, that's what I wasn't giving him a look for. I have no idea about the others. Ciel forms a few fake coughs before putting on a blank look.

"Never mind… Let's stop dallying and find him already."

Lau nods his head and turns trowds the front door and begins using each of the keys before finding the right one and unlocks the door. He opens the door for us as we walk inside to see a dark main hall way room.

"There do not seem to be any guards inside."

Sebastian begins, as I nod my head in agreeing.

"In my time-line, people wouldn't be this stupid to not have any-!"

That's when I realize that Soma and Lau didn't know that I came from the future so I quickly panic, looking at the said two who has confuses glaces at me.

"N-nothing! I just love talking about future stuff! I have a wild imagination!"

I said quickly, laughing out loud when Ciel shh'd me with a warning glare. Sebastian held on a amuse look but didn't comment about the subject when he noticed he hear voices from afar and frowns a little.

"I can hear voices coming from the second floor. What say we go upstairs and have a look?"

Soma blinks at the demon butler that he could hear anything but shrugs his shoulders as we follow the said demon to upstairs and we both stop at a large white set of doors and lean our ears onto the door to hear what is going on.

"You've done a splendid job."

Said a man I didn't hear before. I slowly and quietly open the door just a crack to see what's going on and almost gasps when I saw Agni there, sitting down on a fancy couch while another man, I'm guessing Mr. West, stood up with a newspaper in one hand and a cigar in another. I frown deeply at the hurt and sad look on Agni's face.

"Don't look so tormented, old chap. Why not have a cigar and relax?"

Agni shakes his head no. Mr. West frowns a little before grinning at the man and shows him the cigar in his hand.

"This is a first-class Havana cigar I bought from James Fox, the Royal Warrant Holder."

Agni didn't comment about the topic so Mr. West gets back to what he was saying before.

"Well, in any case… The plan has been executed to perfection so far. Everything will be resolved in a week's time."

That's when he grins wider and walks trowds Agni, grabbing his white banded hand.

"As long as I have this 'Right Hand of God,' my scheme will be realized!"

Agni looked surprised at the action but goes back to frowning again.

"Three long years I've waited. I'll see myself victorious in this, no matter what!"

Agni looks away from the man in thought.

"If I can carry out my mission as promised… Mina will-!"

That's when Soma eyes went wide as well as ours and before we could stop him, he pushes one of the doors open quickly before we could even blink and stares at Agni with horror on his face.

"MINA!?"

We all reacted by moving out of the way from the doors as quickly as possible.

"You bloody f-!"

I slap Ciel for almost saying the F-bomb as Sebastian covers Ciel's mouth and pulls him away from the doors before the Earl Child could say anything to me in response of my slapping.

"Mmph!"

"He knows the young Master and I. Let us see how things proceed before rushing in."

Sebastian whispers, getting Ciel to stop trying to get free and nods his head in agreeing before glaring at me. I gave him a glare back at him before we both went to listen to Soma and Agni. Soma grabs Agni's shoulders tightly with a death glare.

"M-My Prince-!"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, AGNI? Have you known where Mina is all along!?"

Mr. West took a smoke before speaking.

"Ahh… So that's your Master, hm… Agni?"

Agni didn't say anything as Soma glares at Mr. West with his death glare, rage boiling inside.

"You… Are the swine who took Mina away."

He points his finger at him.

"AGNI! Knock him down!"

Agni look hesitated now and didn't do what Soma orders him to do. The said prince looks back over to his butler in surprised.

"Agni! What are you doing!?"

Mr. West grins again.

"Agni."

He begins, taking another smoke for a moment before grinning wider.

"Throw his annoying highness out of here."

"Wha-!?"

I held back my gasp as I look at Agni with worry eyes. Please don't do this Agni! Agni looks down at the ground, hands turn into fists.

"Can't you hear what I'm saying?"

"… It would seem a quarrel has ensued."

I look over to Sebastian when he whispers this, removing his hand from Ciel's mouth as the said child and Lau sit down in boredom.

"Through there's no mistaking West's involvement with the hangings based on their little chat… They no longer seem to be 'incidents of the underworld.'"

"And that means this is all outside of Earl's jurisdiction."

Whispered Lau.

"… Indeed. But informing the yard is a pain, so what do you say we beat them silly and go home?"

Ciel ask in a sarcastic tone before looking back over to the crack between the doors with Lau.

"That doesn't sound half-bad, but I have another idea. Let's leave West at a large for a while longer. Tonight, we'll be leaving here with that trick headed prince."

I kind of wish we left him here though… B***hy Prince still has my room.

"But West knows what you three look like, right?"

"That he does… But he only knows what Sebastian and I look like. But I'm sure he heard the story of a girl with 'amnesia' living at my manor."

He gives me another glare as I put on a nervous smile and shrug my shoulders in reply. Sebastian then spoke up a whisper.

"Please let me handle it."

We look over to see a smirking demon butler.

"I have a good idea."

We look back over to the room with Soma, Agni, and Mr. West in while Sebastian stands up and starts looking around for something nearby.

"Agni! What is wrong with you!? Explain yourself!"

Soma shouted at the taller man. Agni looks away from him before glaring at nothing until he looks back over to his 'prince'.

"I… I have nothing to tell you. Please leave now."

Soma gasps with fearful eyes. He stares at the older man as if he grew a second head.

"Wh- what are you say-!"

"Good boy."

Mr. West cuts him off, smoking again. Soma slowly looks over to the said man before running at him and grabs his suit in his fist and shouts at the man.

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!?"

Agni reacts by grabbing his beloved prince and begins pulling him away.

"Please stop!"

"Let me go, Agni! Why are you doing as he says!?"

Mr. West looks down at his suit and curses.

"Well I never! My gieves and hawkes suit is all wrinkled!"

"AGNI! Get your hands off of me!"

Before Agni could say anything, Mr. West beat him to it.

"Ya know, for those chaps who are a bit hard of hearing, a good beating always does the trick!"

I held back another gasp at the man. He wouldn't- would he? Mr. West gives a wide grin.

"Agni. Give his highness the Prince a good whack to shut him up."

Agni and Soma's eyes both went wide in horror and surprised. Agni just stood there in a state of shock now, holding onto the Prince with his arms still. Mr. West stares at him before giving out a small chuckle.

"Ha-ha! What's wrong? I'm not ordering you to kill him. I'm only telling you to rough him up a bit to get him to bite his tongue. Aren't I a nice fellow?"

Soma turns his head to look at Agni the best he could in fear.

"Agni…"

Agni begins to shake before pushing Soma away from him as Mr. West grins again. Soma gasps loudly as his butler raises his hand high into the air and begins swinging it trowds the prince when something black came into his way. I sigh in relief when it turns out to be Sebastian but when he turns his head trowds us… We all blink in confusion.

"… A Deer…?"

I thought, blinking a few more times before realizing that this is Sebastian and almost burst out in giggles when I cover my mouth and did my best to held back my laughter at the strange demon butler.

"WH-WH-WHO THE HELL IIIIIIIIS THIIIIIIIIIIIIS!?"

Sebastian-Deer, HA good one, turns his head trowds Mr. West who jumps in surprised before bowing down.

"I, nought but a deer, have come for this prince."

I didn't listen to Ciel and Lau's comment about the deer head as Mr. West point's his finger trowds the demon with wide eyes.

"FO-FORGET THE PRINCE, this might be one of the enemy's spies! Agni!"

"Nothing of the sort. I am merely a humble deer-!"

"KILL HIM!"

Agni look surprised at the new order and panics.

"Kill-! I cannot do such-!"

"SHUT UP! Do you want me to renege on that promise!? I'm ordering you! DO IT!"

Agni begins to shake again. His hands turn into fists and he falls down onto his knees.

"I… I…!"

Blood starts to form from his eyes and down his cheeks. Whoa…!

"My God… my Master… Is but one and no other… And for he alone would I use my right hand… So I had vowed."

He begins, slowly standing back up onto his feet.

"Now I shall commit a sin by betraying that God…"

Soma's eyes went wide again.

"Agni… NO!"

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

Agni shouts before ripping off the white banded from his right hand with a scream. He quickly runs trowds Soma and Sebastian-Deer when the said demon grabs Soma and both moves out of the way just in time before Agni could strike him down. The Indian's fists breaks through the wall where he missed them and pulls it out, causing parts of the wall to come down. Mr. West screams in horror while Ciel and I looked surprised.

Agni's blood like eyes turns trowds the two again and runs very fast at them with another attack but Sebastian-Deer got them both out of the way again. Agni ends up breaking a large fine-wood chest this time, getting another scream of horror from Mr. West. This continues to happen and soon pieces of the celling and the wall from outside the room begins to fall around us.

"This is all starting to look a mite dangerous. We should take our leave now, Earl and Miss. Monggle."

I look over to see Lau picking up Ciel with both arms as the said boy yells at him for doing such a thing.

"Hey!"

I begin to watch Lau run away so I follow after him when Sebastian-Deer came out of the room quickly. Ciel notice this and calls out to him as I make a quick run for it and already ran past Lau and Ciel.

"PEOPLE WILL START TAKING NOTE OF THIS COMMOTION! ONCE YOU'VE GRABBED THE PRINCE, YOU'D BETTER RUN FOR IT!"

I heard Ciel shout from behind as I made it out the front door of the large manor. Lau with Ciel in his arms, run past us so I follow the group all the way back to where we left the horse carriage at and made it back to the town manor once Sebastian and an out cold Soma joins us.

Later

Soma stares at the fire in the fire place in thought with a sour but yet confusion look on his face. Ciel, Lau, and sat down a while ago around the set of couch chairs nearby the prince with a long living room table around us. Sebastian soon walks in without the deer head on anymore with a large tray of everyone's tea set and my super, early, morning coffee.

"Amazing, wasn't he? That fellow from before."

Lau comments while Sebastian sets down the tray and begin pouring everyone's tea cup and mine last.

"It was beyond anything that could be defined as human."

I roll my eyes at Sebastian's comeback. The irony that he's saying this and he's a demon! Soma rolls his eyes too but with the sour look on his face still.

"He was in the state of 'Samadhi.'"

I finally get my cup of coffee last as Lau takes a sip of his tea. Ciel looks at Soma in question.

"Samadhi?"

"It is to do with religion, yes? A kind of trance state."

Sebastian answers, hand on his chest with a look in thought.

"Human begins are rare creatures that can produce tremendous power derived from intense belief that gives way to a kind of blind faith. The Norse Vikings of yore become berserkers in the name of their war God Odin… The Paladins of the Crusades fought in the name of Yahweh by invading foreign lands time and time again…"

Sebastian now smirks, eyes moving trowds Soma who didn't look back at him during this at all.

"He too numbers among them. Because of his absolute devotion of his 'God' and 'Master,' Prince Soma… He can invoke power that is beyond human. It is power that our like cannot boast… That which is born of belief in and love for another… A power known as 'Faith.'"

Soma's eyes went wide in realization as Sebastian smirks wider, removing his hand from his chest. Ciel had on a bored look while Lau smiles, sipping his tea still. I look between Soma, Ciel, and Sebastian in wonder when the prince's hands begin to shake.

"Then why… Did he betray me?"

Then all of a sudden Soma stands up and knocks the tray of the tea set and coffee off of the table, causing us to jump in surprised as the hot water almost got me but I move out of the way just in time with fearful eyes.

"WHY DID HE WILLFULLY ADANDON ME!?"

He continues to throw stuff around without looking, almost hitting us a few times as we all back away from our seats in worry.

"WHY!? WHY DOES EVERYONE LEAVE MY SIDE!? WHY!? HOW COME…!"

"SOMA!"

I finally shouted, getting the prince to stop breaking and tossing things around as he came to his senses. He looks at all of us as I slowly walk trowds the idiot.

"We all know you're hurt and confused but that doesn't give you the right to act like a child! You're grown up and you have to realize that things will-!"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?"

Soma shouts, cutting me off. He walks trowds me, glaring down at me as I stare at him with wide eyes.

"You're just a woman. You don't know anything! You shouldn't even be here."

My face turns from shock to hurt as he pushes me away. Lau and Ciel gasps as Sebastian suddenly reacts and grabs Soma from the back of his top but that didn't stop Soma from speaking as he tries to get free.

"THE ONLY REASON YOU'RE HERE IS BECAUSE YOU'RE A SERVERT!"

I didn't realize that I am now having tears roll down my cheeks as Soma finally breaks free and runs away from the room. Ciel walks over to me while Lau watches the prince leave. Sebastian watches him too before moving his eyes trowds me.

"Are you alright?"

Ciel asks, showing a tiny bit of worry with his blank eyes as I just stood there. My brain was still working out what just happen before I begin to sob and hid my face with my hands. Sebastian watches in complete silence as my tears rolls down my face and hands before walking out of the room as Ciel led me back to my chair, trying his own way to calm me down.

With Sebastian

I walk over to Soma's, no… Miss. Monggle's bed room and try opening the door when it appears to be locked. I raise an eyebrow before using my true strength and turn the door handle until the lock itself broke apart. I then enter the room without knocking and already spotted the annoying prince in Miss. Monggle's bed, using her blanket covers to hide his body. I give a glare at the body form in the bed before pulling the covers away.

"YOU KNAVE! WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO ENTER THIS-!"

Soma stops what he was saying when he notice the glare I gave him. He glares right back at me.

"You in solent foo-!"

"Which of us is being insolent? "

I cut him off, getting the annoying human to move off of Miss. Monggle's bed and stares at me in question while I tend to the bed and begin cleaning it.

"Doing as you please and leaving a mess in your wake… You have made a fine pest of yourself."

Soma's eyes went wide.

"Wha-!?"

"You are in England, at the residence of Earl Phantomhive. This is neither your country, nor your castle."

I begin, already done with the bed before turning over with my glare.

"Here in this place, you have absolutely no right to order anything of me. Here, you are nothing more then a whelp."

Soma didn't know what to say. Good, I didn't want him to interrupt anyways. I smirk at the poor and pathetic human.

"A powerless child who cannot do anything unless Mister Agni is with you. And now you have been also betrayed by him, your last ray of light."

Soma finally speaks, now looking down at the floor.

"Yes… I haven't anything left. I've lost it all…"

I smirk wider at the thought.

"Lost? What amazing persecutory delusions you have there. You have not lost anything… As you had nothing to lose to begin with."

Soma's face turns one from shock to horror. He tries to speak but no words came out from his mouth. He closes his mouth shut again and stares at me in silence. Still trying to think of something to say but no words came out of his mouth still. I continue my speech.

"Your parents gave you your status. Your parents gave you your palace. Your parents gave you your servants. From the very beginning, none of it was ever your own. Do I not speak the truth? Even when it came to Mister Agni, you had an inkling of something being amiss there, yes? But you have not the courage to ascertain the matter yourself."

Soma finally thinks of something to speak back.

"YOU'RE WRONG!"

He cried, running trowds the exit of the room when I quickly came and block his path with a grin now.

"Ah, but I am not wrong, am I?"

He tries to say something but the look on his face said it all.

"I see. So now that reality is being thrust in your face, you have to decide the role of the tragic hero this time? You truly are a pathetic, hopeless brat."

"BUT… BUT…! Everyone said they would always stay by my side-!"

"Lip service, of course."

I cut him off, my grin now disappearing and my face turn into a death glare.

"No one serves another without a reward. Even a three year old from the slums knows that much. Not a one of them ever loved you."

Soma backs away in horror that I am right. I gave a dark chuckle before slowly walking trowds him now.

"And no one will ever love you. All you do is make women cry."

That causes Soma to break down in his own tears. He falls down onto his knees, hands covering his own face as his body begins to shake. I made another grin but this one is dark as I turn around from him.

"That is for making Miss. Monggle cry."

I thought before noticing Ciel by the door with his arms cross. He nods his head at me so I bow down in front of him.

"Young Master."

Ciel looks past me to Soma before looking back over to me.

"Come, Sebastian. I think our annoying 'prince' here has gotten enough of his just deserves."

With that said, I follow Ciel out of the room… Leaving a pathetic and crying Soma behind.

**A/N: **_I can't help but say this: I love this chapter. It has small pairing parts with Alex and Sebastian, drama, betrayed, and pain. I know I sound like an evil person but I really love those kinds of stories. I just had to add some drama between Alex and Soma and I wanted Soma to have a bigger impact then what he got in the books and anime. I mean Soma is cool and all but it just felt like the perfect moment for some action!_

_**Don't forget to vote of my story idea!**_

_Till next time!_


	26. Chapter 26: The Right Hand Of God

**A/N: **_Hello everybody! I just want to let you readers know that you all make me happy that my story is worth something to you all. It makes me really happy. And I just know it'll continue because were not even close to the ending of the story line! Also I want to let you all know that I know my spelling of Trowds is mess up. So are the other mistakes I just know I didn't notice. Guys, I have warned you all that I would have mistakes in the story… At least I hope I did. If not, now you know if you are reading this._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Black Butler, only my OC's and their role in the story._

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 26: The Right Hand Of God.

I lie down on the bed in the guest room, dry tears on my face and red puffy eyes. Not once… Not once has anyone ever someone say something so… So horrible to me in my whole life. Sure, people have said some bad things behind my back or in front of me back in middle and high school but this just got to be the worst of them all.

Prince Soma doesn't know an f**king thing about me… Ever since he sneaked his way with Agni into the manor- he has been nothing but a pain in our asses! He took my bed room, acts like a child around us, and most importantly; said something so hurtful… I don't know if I even want to show my face around him anymore.

"F**k you Soma… I'm not some damn servant. Sure, I like to help around the manor but that's because Bald, Finny, and Mey-Rin are my friends. They're fun to be around and I love helping people."

He doesn't know anything about me... If this is how he treats women back in India, then I'm glad Mina isn't with him anymore. But if she wasn't kidnap or whatever, then I wouldn't have to put up with the asshole… I shook my head out of those thoughts. Thinking like that will only make me just as bad as him.

I was surprised that Ciel came to my rescue after what Soma said to me… It made me happy of how much he truly cares… Even if he try to hide all of it. I knew he cared when he had me sit down and try to calm me down in his own way. It helps somewhat but not a lot.

Sebastian was silent the whole time. I didn't even notice he left until I begin walking to the guest room with Ciel walking me there. I wonder where that demon ran off too… He doesn't care for me. Well, I don't really know if he does. He's hard to understand. It's not because he's a demon…. All he does is toy with me and serve me like a guest or family member does. As much as I hate that demon… I do have somewhat of a caring part for him. It's not much but I do care for that jerk. I don't know why though.

With Ciel

Ciel had his eyes closes, lost in thought of past memories when a crying and broken Soma calm himself down somewhat and look trowds Ciel with red puffy eyes.

"C… Ciel…?"

Ciel crosses his arms, eyes still close as his head looks down to the floor.

"My… My family was murdered, my home burned to ash… And I myself was subjected to humiliations unfit for even a beast."

He forms fists in rage now.

"I was a powerless… Child."

He then let's goes of his fists and looks down at Soma with his own glare.

"Thus, I returned to Phantomhive, so I might inflict the same humiliation upon those who made me and mine suffer. If Phantomhive was an obstacle to those who dispatched its previous head three years ago, they will eventually target me again if I stay on as Earl. I'm waiting… For them to come here and make an attempt on my life."

Soma stares at him now, rubbing his running tears as he sits there on his knees.

"Why… Would you go that far…"

"Despairing, grieving, standing still… What good will they do? Even the dead can stand still. But here I am… Alive and standing on my own two feet, with my own strength."

Ciel answers, looking at Sebastian for a moment before looking back to Soma as the said prince tries to get up.

"If I'm going to die at some point anyway, I'd rather do it without regrets. I won't make any lofty claims about trying to avenge the pervious head. I'm simply doing this for my own diversion. Them or me, Earl Phantomhive. This is all just a game to see who wins. Even if I'm made to stand on the edge of despair in a hellish place… I won't give up. I'll grab the spider's thread if it'll help me crawl up out of there."

Ciel forms another fist, making a powerful stands of his emotions.

"We humans possess that kind of strength. To grab that thread or not, however… Is your own decision and yours, alone."

Soma's eyes went wide as Ciel said this to him. Ciel stares right into Soma's eyes before turning away now.

"Enough of this prattles. Sebastian, once I check on Miss. Monggle I want to talk to you about West. Alone."

With Alex

I continue to hold onto my pillow when a knock came from the door of the guest room. I made a sniff sounds due to my crying before speaking just loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear.

"Who is it…?"

I ask, hoping it's not Soma- that b***h!

"It is I, Ciel."

I frown suddenly at the response. What could Ciel want at a time like this?

"May I come in?"

I heard him ask calmly. I force myself to get out of bed but still held onto the pillow and head over to the door. I took a deep breath before opening the door and saw a calm Ciel standing there. I slowly step aside for him to enter. He nods his head at me and walks into the room, heading over to sit down onto the bed room chair across the room from the dresser. I poke my head outside to look around in question for a certain demon.

"Sebastian will not be accompanying us at the moment."

Ciel spoke, getting me to look at him before giving a nod and close the door. I walk back to the bed and sat down instead of lying on it. I held onto the pillow tighter now, just knowing what Ciel might want to talk to me about. It's either about Soma or Mr. West. Either way, I don't care right now... Ciel watches the worry face I put on now and sighs.

"This is about Soma."

I flinch at the title of the subject.

"But first, are you feeling better?"

How could he ask me such a question when I am clearly still upset about it!? I force myself to not answer but gave another nod at him.

"Soma has been taken care of."

That made me look at the Earl Child with wide eyes. Does he mean he sent his demon butler to eat him or something!?

"You've sent Sebastian to eat him!?"

Ciel looked surprise at the sudden question. He stares at me as if I lost my mind before hiding his amuse smirk with his hand. He tries to hold back a laugh but ends up letting it out anyways. I frown at him deeply as he continues to laugh before shaking his head no and force himself to put on a calm face but fails, showing a hint of amusement.

"No Miss. Monggle… I am not going to send Sebastian to 'eat' him."

He begins, blocking off the rest of his hinting amusement now.

"What I mean is that we had a 'talk' with him. I say he has learned from his mistakes."

I now raise an eyebrow back at him, wondering what he's getting at.

"What… What did you do to him?"

Ciel raises an eyebrow as well.

"Do you care for that idiot?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

Why could I care for some damn prince who has just hurt my own feelings? He's a monster in my eyes now!

"How could I care for someone like him…?"

I begin, not realizing that my shoulders are beginning to shake. Ciel watches in complete silence.

"I can't… Forgive people who would go so far as to hurt me."

I begin to sob again, not noticing the sounds of footsteps when I suddenly felt someone sit down next to me on the bed. I slowly look over to see Ciel looking at me with his calm face. He suddenly said something out of nowhere.

"People have hurt you before."

It wasn't a question. It was a fact. Nevertheless I gave a nod in reply and spoke.

"I have dealt with bullies at the schools I used to go to before I graduated and went to collage… I have friends and they do help me when it comes to dealing with them but it still hurts that people would go so far to do say such things to people. They don't know the person so they would make up stuff or use their appearance to hurt them… They would even go so far as too get to know the person and find out their secrets, just to make them feel worst then they do."

Ciel looks up at the celling in thought now. He closes his eyes again for a moment as I fell silent until I let out a small sob. Ciel open his eyes and looks at me with a small frown.

"You and I are not so different… But I don't understand what it is like to have friends. I used to at one point, but not anymore."

I look down at the child and frown again.

"Then… Let me be your friend, Ciel."

He looks away from this.

"I know I have been here for a few months now but… I can't stand seeing you doing a job that's meant for adults. You put your child hood away so fast that you became someone else-!"

"And I have accepted my fate."

He said, cutting me off. I stare at the boy with wide eyes.

"Losing your family at a young age. It will surely affect their minds. Think what you will, Miss. Monggle but I will not give up until I find the one who destroyed my life."

I notice he made fists, shoulders shaking in rage.

"I will not play games that are meant for children. I will not quit my families' business because I am a 'mare child'. I will not bow down to anyone who gets in my way."

His eyes held a dark void of nothing now. I held back my gasps as he stares into my green eyes as he said this.

"Even if you turn against me I will not back down to hurt you like I did to Madam Red."

I frown deeply now at the mention of Madam Red. I force myself to not think of the memories of Madam Red's life and my time with her. Even her death I will not think about.

"I do not know much of what your time-line is like, Miss Monggle… But I can already tell that you are just like me in a way. Your own way. And that… Is something that cannot be ignored."

I stare at Ciel in shock of his chosen words. I couldn't help but give him a warm smile and place a small kiss onto his cheek. He looks surprise and blush at the action as I lean my head onto his shoulder.

"Thanks Ciel. You really know what to say... Even if you're just an Earl brat."

Before he could say anything to my comment, Soma bursts through the doors. I quickly stop leaning my head off of Ciel's shoulder as the said boy stands up onto his feet, glaring at Soma.

"Ciel…!"

He shouted out, catching his breath before looking up at Ciel when he notice me and frowns deeply. I look away right when his eyes landed onto me. Soma looks down at the floor as Sebastian comes up from behind him and stares down at the teenager in case of danger.

"I…! I am ashamed of myself!"

The prince begins, looking down at the floor still.

"I'm seventeen, but I'm still an unseasoned fool next to you. I was a spoiled child in the nest that my parents granted me… And never even once tried to understand others. I knew Agni was troubled, but I didn't even try to talk to him about it."

He forces himself to look up at Ciel.

"But now I want to know. I want to confront them and ask them why they left my side. So please! Please let me join you in-!"

"I decline."

Ciel cuts him off, getting the prince to stare at him with shock eyes.

"I have no desire to babysit a charge as naïve as yourself."

"…"

We watch Ciel bring his hand out to me. I stare at his hand before smiling at him kindly and take my hand into his and I follow him out to the exit when he stops in his tracks in front of the exit.

"… That said… My parlour door has never been locked."

Soma stares at Ciel and I before understanding what the child is getting at and runs trowds us in a huge hug. We almost fell down because of him as we both gasps out in surprised.

"CIEL!"

"I should've kept my mouth shut…"

Ciel whispers but Soma didn't hear it as he realize that he still needed to say his sorry's and lets go of us, both.

"Ciel, my apologies for breaking the cups earlier when I snapped."

He then looks over to me now.

"Miss. Monggle, I am so sorry for saying that to you… I feel horrible and shouldn't have treated you in such a way when you were only trying to help me."

I didn't make eye contact at first. Everyone watches me in total silence until I finally turn around with a small smile.

"It's okay… I forgive you."

That's when I gave a warning and dark glare at the teen.

"But next time you say something so rude, I will paunch you in the face."

Soma nods his head in understanding, showing his fear. Soma then turn trowds Sebastian and hides behind me and Ciel in pure terror.

"And I… I apologies… To you too…"

Sebastian gives a chuckle at the action.

"Not at all…"

He said, faking another smile from his lips.

"Now shall we get back to the matters at hand? Mister Lau is waiting."

The three of us look at each other in thought before nodding our heads in agreeing and walk all the way back to Lau in the living room. The said man smiles at us as Sebastian bows down and left the room to get another set of tea and my coffee.

I quickly noted that there weren't any broken pieces around in the room anymore. Sebastian must have cleaned the room up before coming to guest room. I join the others and sat down at my chair around the table and fire place. Lau smiles at us all now before clapping his hands together.

"Now then… Let us continue our little chat from before his highness's interruption."

Soma gives a flinch from hearing this and hangs his head downwards, not speaking one word. Ciel nods his head at the man before speaking.

"First, West must have put Agni up to mentioned incidents. With his physical abilities, it would be easy for him to do everything alone."

That's when we heard a knock from the room. Sebastian came in after a few seconds with another tray of everyone's tea set and my coffee set. He begins putting the tray down onto the table and begins pouring our cups of tea and coffee. But that didn't stop him from speaking as well. He must have heard us miles away or something…

"West mentioned… A 'Three year plan' that 'The successful execution of that plan will take place in one week' and that 'Agni's right hand is absolutely necessary.' That was all."

I smile when Sebastian came to me last and hands me my coffee. I smile wider when the smell hit my nose and close my eyes. Ciel takes a sip of his tea now.

"The most important factor here is the 'One week later' deadline."

Lau gives a nod at the Earl Child. Soma watches in silence.

"If West is using Agni's 'Right Hand of God,' perhaps they plan to raid a major event? Well, with it being winter now, the large scale functions have all but ended."

That's when Ciel turns his head trowds the demon butler.

"Sebastian. What events will be held in London one week from now?"

"One week from now?"

Sebastian thought out loud, hand on his chin.

"Young Master has received invitations to... A Choir Concert sponsored by Saint Sophia Academy at West Minster Abbey… Wagner at the Royal Opera House in Covent Garden… An exhibition of Indian culture and it's prosperity within the Empire at the Crystal Palace… An exhibition of World currencies at the British Museum-!'

"… India?"

Ciel spoke out loud in thought, getting the butler to stop and frown at the boy.

"Young Master, a gentleman must read all correspondence addressed to him, no matter what the contents."

"Shut up and just give me the details."

Ciel order, not sounding pleased with Sebastian's comment while I hid back my giggles. Sebastian sighs before obeying his master anyways.

"'The exhibition of Indian Culture and its prosperity in the British Empire' will be held at the Crystal Palace next week. The main exhibits will feature Great Britain's achievements and industry in India. A curry fair will be held as part of the programme."

My head shot up to Sebastian when I heard two words: Curry and Fair came into the sentence.

"Young Master had received an invitation to a special judge at that fair."

I look at Ciel with wide eyes. He was invited to eat the curry!? I WANNA BE IT!

"The fair will have several companies competing with their curries. Rumor has it that her Majesty, who is known for her love of curry, will come visit the fair. Should I see which individuals are hosting their own parties as well?"

Ciel shook his head no at Sebastian's question. Huh… The Queen of England is coming along? I never saw what the Queen look like back in her younger years. This should be fun!

"India… Curry… That's quite enough."

Lau smiles at the boy.

"It seems you've caught on, my lord."

"Yes."

Ciel begins, nodding his head again.

"'Three years.' 'A fair.' And West covets brands and titles, he would only think of one thing. I can't believe how silly this case has turned out to be. I'm so unnerved I don't know what to say…"

Soma and I didn't have clue as to what the two are talking about.

"Ah-ha-ha! So you were really sent on a fool's errand."

That's when Soma and I had enough of this confusion.

"HEY, WAIT!"

We both shouted, getting the two to stop talking and look over to both of us while Sebastian watches in the side lines.

"We don't understand what's going on…. Explain it to us!"

"Quiet down, your highness and me lady. You will receive your explanation in due time… From Lord Earl!"

Ciel glares at the man now. Lau you little-!

"Once again, you were only pretending to know!"

The boy shouted at the older man, who only shrug his shoulders and smile wider again. Ciel sighs in annoyance before turning his head back to Soma and I.

"The main dish served at West's Hindustani Coffeehouse is curry. In other words, West is attempting to obtain a 'Royal Warrant' with his 'curry'."

"Ah, now I understand!"

"A rowy'all war rent? What is that?"

Soma asks, not listening to Lau while I frown a bit.

"Ah, right! Your highness wouldn't know of it…"

Lau begins, now looking trowds me now for the same thought so I shook my head no. I had no idea what that is either… Ciel begins explaining it to us after another sip of his tea.

"England has a curious system. Members of the Royal Family can grant a seal of 'Approval' to merchants of whom they are fond. That seal is known as the 'Royal Warrant'… And… Stores that hold the Royal Warrant can display that seal on their signs."

I made a oh sound at this, now coming to a understanding but Soma still didn't get what the Earl Child is talking about. Ciel continues from the confuse look on the prince's face.

"A Royal Warrant is equivalent to quality assurance. When a brand receives a warrant, its sales are guaranteed to increase. We were considering applying for the Royal Warrant for our confectionery and toy brand. Some stores have tripled their sales… As Queen Victories sets the tends for everything from fashion to food. The rage for curry has slowed down, so West must what the title whatever the cost."

Soma gives a frown at the child now.

"I understand that West what's the so-called 'Royal Warrant….' But what does that have to do with the hanging incidents?"

That's where Sebastian came in to answer.

"There are two conditions for obtaining a Royal Warrant. The first is to 'Have the products' quality recognized at a fair.' And the second is… 'Gratuitous service to the Royal Family for three years.'"

Okay, forget what I said about understanding it before… I now understand it on a whole new level that I didn't think of! Soma stands up from his seat in total shock, mouth wide open and eyes shot wide. He couldn't find the right words to say at all from this. I gave a wider frown now.

"For three years, West has been servicing the Royal Family with his imports for free. He then caused those incidents to destroy his rivals who are participating in the fair next week."

"Military personnel were attacked as well, so it looked as if the culprits were Indians who held a grudge against England. West is probably using Mina to force Agni to participate in this silly plan… And Agni is doing it for the sake of his own God."

"Eh?"

Soma questions, giving the Earl a funny look.

"The letters left behind at the Crime scenes held another important clue camouflage."

Ciel begin, having Sebastian to hand him one of those letters that was found with the men at the coffeehouses in their undies. The boy points to the tongue image at the bottom of it.

"Right here. Lord Randall was ranting that the mark was an insult against England, but its real meaning is something else entirely. You pray to that, no?"

Ciel asks, pointing to the God of Kali statue Soma and Agni pray to. I didn't even realize it was there the whole time! I gave out shivers at the thing before looking away by force.

"Your God… Is the Goddess Kali, with her tongue lolling out. Agni drew this. And who is Agni's 'God'?"

Ciel turns his head trowds Soma now, looking at him dead in the eye.

"He did it all for you. So both his prayers and his apology were drawn into this mask."

"Mister Agni worships you and lives for you even after he left your side. You have been blessed with a wonderful butler."

Soma fell silent as Ciel hands him the letter from the crime scene. He stares at the image of the God's tongue before building tears in his eyes. His shoulders begin to shake in realization now.

"Agni…"

I stood up from my seat now and place a hand onto Soma's shoulder. He turns his head slowly to me as I gave him a small smile. He slowly forms a small smile back at me before looking away to use one of his hands to wipe away his tears.

"I'm okay, Miss. Monggle…"

And right when I was gonna say something Lau beat me to it.

"Then, all's well that ends well, eh? Well, let's wash our hands of this affair. How about we have the yard handle the rest?"

Soma quickly shot his head trowds Lau in surprise.

"WAIT! THEN WHAT WILL BECOME OF AGNI… AND MINA!?"

"Who knows?"

"We now know that this incident doesn't concern our side, the underworld. And we're not running a charity."

The two said, having Ciel to yawn after he finishes speaking. I look over to Soma with a deep frown now. The prince's shoulders begin to shake again, only this time in fear so I remove my hand from his shoulder.

"I…! I understand… This is indeed my problem. And I will think about what I can do to solve it on my own."

"Good attitude."

The Earl Child comments, stretching his arms upwards with a tired smirk.

"Then I'll get on with my work. I was summoned to London in winter on this worthless errand. Don't I deserve some reward for my troubles? A Royal Warrant is granted after three years of gratuitous service and ones showing at a fair. The fair will be held in one week and fortunately for us, the top competition is unable to participate. Therefore, if our Funtom Corporation participates and wins against West… The Royal Warrant will be ours."

Lau still held on his smiling face. Soma looked surprised at Ciel. Sebastian only smiles at the idea. I sigh and sat down back onto my seat all lazy like, showing how tired I really am.

"I was considering moving into the food business after we'd obtained a warrant for our confectionery and toys. If we were to get the warrant at the curry fair, it would be the talk of the town."

Said Ciel, smirking wider at the plan of his. Lau nods his head at him, hands resting under his chin and on his legs.

"Indeed. It'll be quite the trophy to mark the launch of Funtom's culinary line. But you only have one week to set up a culinary department. Will you be able to prepare specialists in curry cooking equipment, stores, and such in time?"

"We won't be needing any of that."

I roll my eyes at this. And here comes the demon butler…!

"Isn't that right? Sebastian?"

Ciel spoke, looking over to the said butler, who looks over to him and smiles wider at the boy before placing his hand onto his chest and bows down.

"As butler to the Phantomhive family, it goes without saying that I can manage something like this. The Royal Warrant will b-!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

We all turn our heads to Soma now.

"There is no way you can win against West… In a curry match!"

He begins, looking at each and every one of us in the eye.

"Why not?"

"He has Agni… Who in turn has the Right Hand of God."

Ciel rolls his eyes now at the prince.

"The destructive power of the 'Right Hand of God' is indeed extraordinary, but we're not competing in a combat sport. This is a curry cooking competition."

"That's it right there!"

The prince begins, getting me to watch in worry now. What is he trying to say…?

"It isn't a combat sport like fencing. It's a curry match!"

Sebastian and Ciel look at each other in question before looking back over to the teenager.

"Pardon me."

Sebastian begins, raising an eyebrow.

"I do not quite follow."

"You don't know Agni's true power. You do not know real curry."

…Huh?

"The quality of real curry is determined by the spices in it. One must choose from hundreds of spices. The amount of each spice one uses determines the curry's taste, heat, and fragrance… The spices affect everything. One has an infinite array of choices. Making the best curry is like finding one truth out of all the truths of the universe. But Agni's right hand can do that!"

In other words; a needle in the hay stacks?

"With only one fingertip, he selects the best spices from an innumerable selection and mixes in the optimal amounts… To create curry that is nothing short of a miracle. His power to imagine and create a world from nothing is indeed within the realm of Godliness. That is why Agni, with his 'Right Hand of God,' is called… KALI'S RIGHT HAND!"

We all stare in shock. I knew the guy could kick ass but… Having a hand from a God? That just seems a little crazy… But now that I think about it, when Agni cooks he used his right hand for most of the work. Even when he was forced to attack Soma and fight Sebastian with those training swords, he always used his right hand! Realizing all of this, my eyes went wider then before. Holy shi-!

"I've never had curry that was better then Agni's. That's why I told him to offer his right hand forever."

Soma finishes, giving serous looks to us all now. Ciel blinks his eyes a few times in confusion.

"So the 'Right Hand of God'…"

"Refers not to Godly 'strength,' but to Godly 'curry making skills'?"

Lau finishes for him. I shook my head no to them.

"Guys, think about to whenever you saw him do something."

I begin, getting the others to look over to me now in thought.

"He always used his right hand for cooking that meal the other night, fighting Sebastian in the training room, and even when he tried to attack Soma!"

The three men looked surprise in their own realization. They knew I was right… Ciel looks down to his tea cup and takes a sip, thinking out loud.

"There you have it. Sebastian?'

Sebastian looks over to his master and smiles a grin.

"Well, well… I seem to have found myself up against a formidable adversary."

I gave a nod trowds the demon, taking a long sip of the rest of my coffee before speaking again.

"And Ciel is going to make me take his place as the special judge in tasting the curry next week."

The men around me gave me odd looks. I cross my arms with a pout now.

"What? I love curry!"

**A/N: **_Thanks for reading. I think I'm going to stay with posting one chapter instead of two at a time from now on. It gives me time to chill out more and work on other things I like to work on. See you all next time!_


	27. Chapter 27: The Demon's Curry

**A/N: **_… Well I know what you're all thinking. 'WHAT THE F**K TOOK YOU SO LONG JET GIRL!?' Well… I do have a few answers to that, if you're all willing to read this?_

_I haven't been into Black Butler lately… I have been working on this damn long and annoying chapter on and off too. I have been also trying to look for a job lately and have been trying to fix some things in my life right now because everything is mess up at the moment. And to make things worst, my company has been disconnecting cause of the router's net in the whole area is not workin right and it doesn't help when I'm trying to do stuff on the net itself! But I'm sorry for not updating this story in so long and I'm sure by now that a lot of people have given up on this story as well._

_There are some good news while I've been gone during this whole time though. I now have a Tumblr account and have made some cool drawings and even blog some videos of mine! Yes, I said videos! I have made a YouTube account years back but haven't been on it so I have now made some use for it and uploaded some awesome videos from my pc of games! If you guys wanna go to them, look in my profile for links please!_

_But back to the main topic here. Guys I am sorry for not updating in a long time. The whole story itself without Alex is pretty long so I might stop a lot. I can't say anymore because there really isn't any more to say. I'm just sorry…_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Black Butler, only my OC's and their role in the story!_

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 27: The Demon's Curry.

It was the next day… And I was happily once again with my beloved bed in my own room once more. Soma has taken the guest room I was in for the last few days and I am finally feeling the joy and peaceful-ness of being in my room again. I couldn't be any happier… Until a certain smell sneak through my door under and slowly made its way over to my nose.

My eyes shot open quickly and I sit up onto my bed with a surprised look on my face. The smell… I know that smell anywhere!

"The only people who could cook something so good would be…"

That little demon! I quickly got out of my bed, throwing the covers off like I hadn't had a care in the world- and I really didn't when it comes to curry and begin exiting my room and ran all the way to it like a mad woman. I didn't even care at all to even change into my today clothes! When I finally made it to the front door of the kitchen, I took another and longer sniff of the spices before smiling widely and open the said door to see that Sebastian is indeed, cooking curry.

"It smells so good!"

I spoke, getting the demon butler to look over to me and let out a small chuckle.

"Good morning Miss. Monggle. Isn't it a bit early for you to be up?"

I shook my head as I walk over to him and look at the pot of curry and took another sniff.

"No way! Not when curry is being made."

I spoke, not noticing the drool now coming out of my mouth. Sebastian quickly noticed this and pushes me away just a little bit so it wouldn't spill into the curry.

"My lady, if you're going to drool into the food, please do so in your own bowl."

I blink in surprised before realizing the time and so I look over to the old looking cook on the wall and then back to Sebastian with a wondering glace.

"Wait… You're making curry so early in the morning. Why is that?"

Sebastian smiles at the question, adding a couple of cut up spices into the pot.

"The young Master has requested I get to work right away."

"Ah…"

So that either means Ciel told him to get to work all night or he just got up and order him to do so… I'm going to go with him ordering the demon to work all night. That would seem right, right?

"How long were you cooking?"

"I have only started an half an hour ago."

Okay, so I was wrong.

"Do you need any help?"

I ask, hoping he would let me taste test the curry. Sebastian looks over to me in question, raising his eyebrow. He shook his head no at me.

"No, my lady. I have everything under control."

I pouted back at him.

"Please?"

He looks back over to me again, seeing me now form the puppy dog face. He stares at my face for a moment before letting out another chuckle.

"If that is how your time-line acts to begging, I think you have a long way to go in order to get me to agree."

My pout deepen so I cross my arms and turn away from him. He looks back over to the pot now, stirring the curry a few times. I waited to see if he was gonna say anything but he didn't so I sigh in defeat before noticing the chars around the table across the room so I form a smirk and walk over to the said chairs and sat down onto one, hoping he would noticed that I wasn't gonna let him get away with this. Sebastian didn't seem to notice… Yet.

It was only about a few more minutes when I begin to lose my cool. I really wanted that curry and him not letting me help at all doesn't make my patience stay strong for long. I watch the demon butler's back as he continues to cook. A few more minutes have past and I end up snapping at him.

"WOULD YOU LET ME HELP ALREADY!?"

Surprisingly that caused the butler to jump and almost lose his stirring spoon. He stops himself from losing the said spoon before glaring at me in warning with those glowing pink demon eyes of his. Suddenly he came out of nowhere right in front of me. I flinch and jump from the fast action as he places his hands onto my arms tightly. I flinch again and look away with close eyes.

"I advise you not to do such a thing ever again."

He begins, staring at me still until I try pushing him away.

"Don't tell me what to do...! If I want to help, I'll help. Even if you don't want me to!"

I whisper, daring myself to not open my eyes to look at his own. I try to force myself to not even notice the feel of his warm breath onto my face when suddenly he lets go and is already back at cooking the curry in the pot. I slowly open my eyes to see this and frown deeply, now looking down. Me and my stupid love for curry…

"… If you wish to help so badly then please wait until I am finished cooking the curry. You will take part in this as a curry taster alongside Prince Soma."

My head shot up quickly when his words went through my ears. I blink at the demon in surprised a few times before smiling in return. I gave a nod at his back.

"Now that is what I'm talking about!"

I said, smiling wider when we heard a knock at the door. I turn my head to see a small group of three sleepy servants of the Phantomhive family walk into the room. They smile and greeted me before greeting the demon butler.

"Sebastian, you're up early."

"What the heck are you making at this hour?"

Baldroy asks right after Mey-Rin greets him. I frown at the man for a moment.

"That would be curry."

Sebastian answers Bald's question as he continues to stir the large pot. Baldo gives him a surprised look and rubs the back of his neck now.

"Huh, ain't that a rare sight. What kinda curry?"

Sebastian didn't answer at first because he put a lid on top of the large pot and begins bringing out a couple of onions, a cutting board, and then a knife before getting to work by chopping. We all watch in wonder as I begin to question the demon butler as well. What kind of curry is he making? There are so many kinds of curry!

"With Prince Soma still in residence and all, I think perhaps chicken curry might be best. Though I have not made it often in the past, since the young Master is not fond of spicy foods…"

I frown a little at the thought. Ciel doesn't like spicy foods? I can't help but get that feeling that is so like Ciel to disagree on the topic… Besides the fact that last night he looked like he was about throw up his guts at the mention of curry too.

"Now then…!"

Sebastian said, already done with the onions and starts taking out other pots, pans, and the other ingredients for other curry dishes. The four of us, if you count Tanaka then it would be five- watch Sebastian to do his magic on cooking. We all forgot what we were gonna do that morning as Sebastian finally finished the curry and grabs a few plates for the curry. He places each plate for it and puts it down onto a large tray. We all looked amaze at the apparel and smell. I had to hold back my drools from how good it looks.

"Waaah! Looks yummy!"

"Smells delish tooo!"

"With a curry like this, that Agni feller doesn't stand a chance!"

Later In The Dining Room

"YUCK!"

I, Sebastian, Lau, and Ciel all look right towards Soma, who had a face full of disgust at the taste of one of Sebastian's curry dishes. Sebastian frowns while I look down at my own plate full of curry. Did… Did Sebastian fell at making a curry dish? I found myself worry of even tasting my own now.

"Was it not your taste?"

"GYAH!"

Soma shouted out, realizing that Sebastian was the one who made the curry dish he just tasted so he begins to shake in horror. I blink and look at Sebastian for a moment, wondering why Soma's acting so strange. Was it due to whatever happens from that other night when Soma hurt my feelings?

"I-It's not that… It's just very different from the curry that I always eat in India, so well… And this is good in its own way… Um…"

I look down at my plate slowly before taking up my spoon and shove the spoon full of curry into my mouth and smile in delight at the taste. What could taste so much better then Seb- oh right… Probably because of Agni's 'Right Hand of God' thing. Sebastian forces a smile at the prince.

"It is fine. Please, continue."

Soma makes an unsure look now but he begins to think of the right words to say as he looks down at his plate of curry.

"First, the flavor is weak, and it has no aroma. Not to mention it's gritty, so the texture is rough on the tongue. This doesn't count as curry."

Suddenly my eyes went wide in horror with another spoon full of 'curry' in my mouth. I immediately put the spoon full out and put it back into my plate and shove the whole thing away from me. Ciel gives me a hard stare at my actions but I didn't care at the moment. If one of the Princes of India believes this isn't curry then after all my life of my dad making curry isn't compare to any real curry I have ever tasted in my life.

"How odd. Even after I used the best curry powder available…"

Soma looks at the butler in question now.

"Curry powder? What is that?"

Wait, doesn't my dad use the same stuff as well? I look over to see what Sebastian is going to say now. He begins to explain what curry powder is.

In the current era and mine era, curry, which Anglo-Indians brought back to their homeland upon their return, had taken root in their British cuisine. But as the bending of spices was difficult for an Amateur, the spices were ground and blended together and sold by prepack-aged curry powder. Yes 'curry' of the kind that employed curry powder was peculiar to the cuisine of Great Britain alone.

Soma frowns at the new found info of this.

"I've never seen anything like that in India, and Agni didn't use it either. At least as far as I known…"

He begins, thinking in thought until he spoke again.

"Yes, spices determine the color and heat but what is most important is their flavor. When they aren't freshly ground, their aroma evaporates. At my palace, I have masalchi dedicated to that task alone."

"So in other words, using something like curry powder, in which the spices have been ground up prior to being packaged and sold, is out of the question."

Sebastian spoke, raising an eyebrow in thought. Soma gives a nod of his head in reply.

"Yes. And depending on what he or she puts into it, the soup of Agni's curry would look and taste different. I think he chose and blended spices to complement the ingredients."

"Then we must first track down fresh spices of the best quality."

Ciel spoke up right after the prince did, arms cross with another annoyed look on his face.

"In that, West has the advantage. His company controls the distribution, so he can secure the best of the bunch for himself."

"I fear we are running short on time. Let us find ourselves some traders…!"

That's when we all look right towards Lau, who was too busy to not notice our stares as he continues to eat his 'curry'. When he finally noticed all of us looking right to him, he blinks a few times in question.

"What?"

-Two Days Later-

"Amazing!"

Soma said with a loud gasps, looking at his hands full of fresh spices as I stand by his stand, looking at the spices in his hands.

"I've seen all of these spices back home in my country!"

I once again, couldn't help but drool at the yummy looking spices. This is going to be the best curry ever!

"Each one has such a guiling perfume. These spices are indeed the finest money can buy."

"To have me collect this all in the span of a day… Spices are outside our area of expertise, you know. Oh, the trouble I had to go through to get these!"

Lau said, smiling widely like always while Ciel gives a smirk at the older man.

"I suppose even you have your uses in times like these."

"Well, having the Funtom Corporation owe me one is hardly a bad thing."

Sebastian turns over to Soma now.

"Then without further delay, let us prepare a curry with these. Prince Soma…!"

I made a puppy dog face just past the said Prince's shoulder, looking right at Sebastian. The demon butler noticed my begging face before letting out a small sigh and forces a smile at me.

"And Miss. Monggle…"

YES!

"As only the taste of Mister's Agni's Godly curry… May I depend on your guidance as to flavor and so forth?"

Soma gives a smile to the demon butler before pointing towards the large bags of curry spices.

"That's fine with me, but… Can you, an Englishman, manage to use all these spices?"

That's when the prince realizes his mistake and quickly hides behind me in a panic.

"No, I mean… I'm not making fun of you! Just… It must be hard since you're not used to them…?"

Sebastian only smiles back at the man though.

"I am much obliged by your concern. I think I shall need some time, but let us go about this steadily and see where it takes us. I beg your patience until the curry is complete."

With that said, Sebastian begins taking the first two large bags of curry spices and heads inside the mansion. Soma stares at where he last saw the demon butler n worry while the other servants appear to help him out with the rest of the bags.

"Will he really be okay?"

"We'll have to wait and see."

Ciel answers, letting out a sudden yawn and begin walking inside the mansion. I look over to Soma with a wide smile.

"Don't worry about him, Soma. He can handle anything that comes his way!"

Soma looks over to me with his worry face.

"A-Are you sure, Miss. Monggle?"

"Of course!"

I answer with a chuckle. I gave him two thumbs up in return.

"He's like a superman!"

-Launch Time-

"That was all it took to recreate the aroma?"

"My sense of smell is a tad better then that of most humans."

I walk inside the dining room with Soma, hearing the chatter from Lau and Sebastian. I didn't hold back the roll of my eyes while the two of us walk over to the table. I notice that Sebastian already made a new curry dish with the spices and couldn't help but smile a little.

"Come, come, your highness and me lady. 'It is better to get down to work then to worry about it', as they say. Why not have a bite first?"

I and Soma look at each other with wider smiles before sitting down into our own seats.

"Y-yes, all right."

"Sure, sure!"

I was the first to take a spoon full of the curry and am also the first to taste it. My eyes went wide with delight and my mouth begins to water. Everyone look at the joyful look on my face so Lau took a spoon full of his curry and takes a taste for himself He looked surprised as well but smiles widely.

"My, this is… DELICIOUS!"

Lau shouts out, taking another spoon full.

"The flavor of the freshly ground spices whets your appetite, and… The stewed chicken is so tender; it practically melts in your mouth! "

I nod my head in agreeing, taking more spoons full of Sebastian's curry. Ciel look down at his curry dish in disgust before forcing his own spoon full down as he lets out shivers and quickly drinks his whole glass of water. Soma took some of his and looks surprised as well. Sebastian looks over to him in question, hoping he has won him over.

"Prince Soma, what do you think?"

The prince lets out a sigh with a disappointed look.

"This won't do. The aroma is well and good, but… The taste is a whole other story."

"Is that so…? Then let us try a spice blend that has similar aroma but will create a different taste."

Soma puts his spoon down onto the table.

"If only there was even one thing I knew the way Agni prepares his curry… But I, utterly ignorant as I am… Cannot do anything for you. No matter how much I should like. And once again, here I am, depend on you lot."

We all stare at Soma in worry as he begins to work himself up over depending on whom and why.

"Someone like me should just-!"

"Please do not berate yourself so."

Sebastian spoke, placing his hand onto Soma's shoulder. He looks up to see the demon smiling down at him.

"There are yet things that only Prince Soma can do."

-Hours Later-

Soma and I stare at three long rows of the same size giant pot with each and different kinds of curry. I felt more at heaven then I ever did before! Soma looked to in shock to realize how great this is and Sebastian is smiling again with a day's hard work fitting all over his face.

"Here, I have made a selection of curries that have a similar aroma and differ in flavor. Please sample them and choose the one that taste most like Mister Agni's curry."

But of course, Soma had to question the 'beast'.

"YOU MADE THEM ALL!? BY YOURSELF!?"

"Yes."

The beast answers, grabbing two plates for us and begins using a large soup spoon to pour the curry onto the two plates for us.

"I am the butler of the Phantomhive family. Wherever would we be if I was unable to manage something so simple as this?"

"B-but…. I don't think I can eat all of this by myself."

I frown at the prince and flick his forehead, causing him to look at me in surprised of my actions.

"Hey, hey- why do you think I'm here for?"

I smirk at him, also giving a wink from my eye as well.

"I love curry and helping people out so with the two of us there won't be any problems to deal with for a while!"

Soma looks back over to the dish Sebastian just placed in front of us as I grab a seat and sat down in joyment. The prince didn't look like he was going to enjoy this at all so Sebastian spoke up to him.

"Prince Soma. Your cooperation is necessary so that we may create a divine curry as soon as possible."

Soma looked a little pale at the curry pots before taking a deep breath and put on a brave face.

"V-very well! I shall eat as much curry as necessary if my eating curry is of use to you!"

And so it begins with the first curry dish.

"First, we have the curry from before… With salt, turmeric and coriander added."

We begin to take a spoon full to taste it.

"The taste is too heavy, and it's too spicy hot."

"It's really good. Even if my mouth if on fire!"

Second curry dish.

"The next candidate… Boasts mildness thanks to the addition milk and yogurt."

We taste the second dish.

"It takes better, but the aroma isn't even close."

"Never knew yogurt to make something taste so great!"

Third dish.

"Next up, we have… A spicy curry of cumin and cinnamon."

Another taste.

"Now I feel like… It's not enough."

"This is great!"

Four dish.

"My apologies for the wait. I have prepared this with red pepper and cloves to taste."

We taste again.

"The flavor is too much… And… Heavy…"

"It's great and all but now I'm starting to get full…"

Soma's head hits the table after trying some much curry. I join him while rubbing my belly from all that curry eating. So much as I love curry so; I think I'm getting to my limit on taste-testing now-!

"Come, the next curry awaits."

Soma and I face paled when that demon places two more plates of curry in front of us.

"I added cardamom and garlic."

Suddenly when the dish's smell came over to Soma's nose he reacted by jumping up from his seat in a hurry. Sebastian and I quickly look over to him in question.

"Th-this curry is… Different from all the others we've had today…"

He takes up a spice with his bare hands instead of the spoon and places a piece of the curry dish into his mouth. He looked amaze and in peace for some strange reason so I realize right then and that that this curry dish is different from the rest. I took a spoon full of this curry and when I put the spoon full into my mouth, I felt at peace myself. I felt like I was a child again, spending time with my family… And I was smiling and laughing.

"Prince… Soma…?"

My thoughts got cut off when Sebastian spoke up. I gave a few blinks until I look towards Sebastian and the said prince in wonder.

"This… This curry…"

Soma begins, thinking of the right words to use for this dish.

"… It tastes very much like the curry I used to always eat… Like Agni's curry!"

We all begin to cheer, and when I mean 'all' I mean the three servants came out of nowhere and begin to cheer around Sebastian but the demon knew something isn't right at all with Soma's new look on his face.

"But it's still not quite right."

"Eh?"

"The taste, the aroma, the heat… Are indeed the same as Agni's. However… Something… Something is still missing!"

"And that 'something' would be….?"

Soma crosses his arms in thought.

"To answer your question… Hm, how should I put it? Maybe that the savouriness and flavor of Agni's curry are more profound… YES, THAT'S IT! THE BODY! THIS CURRY LACKS BODY!"

"Body?"

"Y-yes."

Sebastian begins to think in thought now. Until Ciel and Lau came into the room.

"How goes it?

"Young Master."

"Ciel!"

Ciel greets me with a grin of his own before talking over to taste Soma's curry dish. His butler gives him a frown.

"The kitchen is no place for you-!"

"Three days till the curry fair, hm? Do the best you can and keep at your research."

Ciel comment, now walking back out of the room when he stops and looks back over to Sebastian.

"Ahh, yes… That reminds me. I would like gateau au chocolate for my afternoon snack. Bring it to me later."

"… Very good, sir."

Ciel grins wider and more evil at his butler before leaving the room with Lau behind him. Suddenly I begin to feel sick and quickly ran right out of the kitchen, feeling the need to throw up and head right towards the bath room down the hall with Mey-Rin running after me in worry… I didn't come out for, like, an hour and when I finally did, I didn't feel so great at all and head right to my room to get some rest.

-The Next Morning-

When I woke up, I felt so much better. In fact I quickly got ready for the day and begin running right towards the kitchen to see how the servants and Sebastian are doing until I heard a shout coming from the dining room. I blink in question before walking over into the room to see everyone up around the table. How long was I sleeping?

"-What was that!? You've created a divine curry!? In just one night, you've found a way to give it that kind of body!?"

Whoa, wait- what!? Sebastian already found something for the curry dish…? Whoa, he's way better then superman! I quickly ran into the room to see Sebastian presenting the so called divine curry dish to him. I noticed that my seat is empty and has the same dish as well so I join the small group with a wondering glace.

"Just in my own way, but… Yes. Please have a taste."

Soma looks at the same curry dish we all have before taking a piece himself without any spoons and takes it into his mouth. His eyes went wide again in shock for a moment until he smile warmly in front of us. I stare at the prince in question until I look down at my plate of curry and took a spoon full to see what is causing him to look off with that kind of smile. When I took the spoon full into my mouth, my eyes too, went wide in shock until I smile warmly of home with my friends and family again. The moment lived for only a few more seconds until Sebastian cut us out of our thoughts.

"What do you think?"

We both look at him in surprised before smiling at him kindly.

"This isn't Agni's… Divine curry."

Soma begins, smiling wider now.

"But the complex savouriness created by the spices in Indian curry remains the same… While flavoring that an only Englishman could devise brings out a while new knew kind of body in the dish. This curry is worthy of being called divine in its own right. It was delicious, khansama. But how did you manage to get it right in the span of an evening…?"

Suddenly Sebastian took out a small bar with a kitty cat and a crown on its head.

"With this."

We all stare at the said bar until our eyes went wide when we read the bar's title.

"CHOCOLATE!?"

"The cacao of which chocolate is comprised was originally used as a spice due to this uniquely aromatic and savory flavor. Along with cacao, fats and oils, milk, and sugar are masterfully blended to create chocolate, which in turn contributes a rich body to the curry. Moreover, Funtom's chocolate, being top-quality as it is, contains the purest cacao. One would be hard-pressed to find something better then this chocolate to make the ultimate curry, I daresay. I realized this as I was cleaning up from making the young Master's requested gateau au chocolate. Thus you ended up assisting me."

I couldn't help but laugh at the annoyed look on Ciel's face. Soma stands up out of his seat in joy.

"AMZING CIEL! Your khansama has caught up to divine curry in just one week! Maybe he can win against Agni-!"

"I hate to break it to you, but this won't be enough to beat them."

Of course Ciel has to be a kill joy…

"'Catching up' and 'winning' are two different things entirely. You've only just gotten where you can compete equally with Agni and his curry of the Gods. Right, Sebastian?"

Sebastian forms a smile and closes his eyes for a moment.

"Just so, sir. That is currently where I stand."

Lau rests both of his arms onto the large dining table, hands under his chin.

"That face…"

He smirks at the demon butler.

"Have an ace up your sleeve, do you, master butler?"

"Indeed."

Sebastian smiles wider, while I continue to eat the curry as quick as possible without anyone else knowing. Ciel took up his spoon in thought, looking over to his butler again.

"You'd better not be lying, you know?"

The demon's smile turns into a dark grin.

"Of course. I have never told a lie. I shall obtain the royal warrant from Funtom Corporation. I stake my title as butler to the Phantomhive household upon it!"

Right… Title of being the only butler of the family household he says.

**A/N: **_Once again, I am sorry… I'll try to update faster but don't count on it._


End file.
